Grace
by ThisCloseMisguidedGhost
Summary: Seth's finally Imprinted! It's the new Girl at school. Gracelen Madison is beautiful, graceful, kind, and mute meaning she can't speak prima ballerina. She's also Jake's cousin! But what about her past what is it that scares her? Can Seth help?
1. Her

A/N: Most Character belong to Stephenie Meyer her own genius! This is my take on Seth's imprint enjoy!

"You should go back to school," Bella told me.

"School's for normal people," I told them. Bella and Edward were my best friends but there constant nagging was getting on my nerves.

"You're only 16. Sure you may be a werewolf but you could at least get your high school diploma," Edward reminded me.

"But I need to not be busy in case I need to go protect Forks or the Res. And I can't abandon Jake's pack just for school," I told them.

"I don't care Seth," Jake said while trying to interest Nessie into a game of candy land. She reached out and touched his face, her expression bored but frustrated.

"Come on Nessie I had loads of fun playing this game when I was little," Jake pointed out. She shook her head violently touching his face again.

"Okay we can go hunting," he sighed and picked up Nessie and ran out the door.

"Thanks for asking," Bella grumbled.

"At least he asked in his head," Edward chuckled.

"I think I'm going to head back to the Res.," I told them.

"Think about it Seth," Edward suggested.

"Alrighty," I said and walked out the door. As soon as I hit the forest I undressed and phased. When I got back to my house mom and Billy were sitting at the table.

"Seth, just the man we were looking for," Billy boomed.

"Do I want to know?" I asked looking at them skeptically.

"We need you to go back to school," Mom ordered.

"Not you too," I said and crashed down on the couch.

"You need an education. Think about your future," mom kept prodding.

"I'm a freaking werewolf! What can an education do for me now?" I whined.

"But you'll need money and job later in life. And employers will more likely choose you if you have a high school diploma," Billy told me.

"Do I have a choice?" I groaned.

"Not really its school or school," my mom smiled.

"And if I don't?" I pushed.

"You'll be grounded," she said simply.

"Well school starts in 2 days, so you'll need to go buy some school supplies and new shoes because you've mainly out grown all of yours," she said handing me $100 and tossing me her car keys.

"Thanks I guess," I sighed and headed out to Seattle.

2 days later!

I walked through the bustling school hallways. Me being the tallest towering over them. The start of junior year was as dull as rocks. I would rather be hanging out with Edward and Bella. Of course it was raining, thunder storm actually. Everybody was scrambling to put stuff in their lockers before the bell rang. I was in no hurry. I stuffed the extra supplies into my old beat up locker and carried my back pack with me to Chemistry. When I got to class everybody was looking at the seating chart and freaking out. I quickly found my name and sat down.

"So we have a new girl on the Res. I heard," one of them whispered to another.

"It's a girl for once. Fresh meat," Troy Claggen said. Typical male. But a new girl? This could be interesting.

"Who wants to be on if she's ugly or not?" Jolene asked her face in a sneer.

All the girls put there money down on ugly while all the boys bet on hot. They were all betting on what they hoped she would be.

"How about you Seth?" Rein piped up, batting her eyelashes at me.

"What about?" I asked carelessly.

"The girl. Hot or ugly?" she asked emphasizing ugly.

"I'm not apart of this," I commented.

"Alright class, take your seats," our chemistry teacher said walking into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Good morning welcome to chemistry one," he clapped.

A round of mornings chirped through the class.

"I have high expectations for this class. One you should be truant everyday. Two you should pay attention when I'm talking. Three do not interrupt…" he was saying when a girl ran in shaking and out of breath,

"Class what was rule numbers one and three?" he asked annoyed.

"Be truant and don't interrupt," they sniggered.

"So may I ask who you are? And what gives you the right to interrupt my class?" he ordered. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was liking this teacher less by the second.

She made no noise, she was breathing hard and her heart beat was wild, but no sound. I opened my eyes and looked at the girl. She had her head down looking inside her back pack for something. The clutter of pencils caught her attention. She picked it up out of the back pack. She unzipped the bag of pencils and they went flying every where. Kids sniggered and laughed. She didn't even give a frustrated sigh. She took just one pencil off the floor and left the others there. She pulled her notebook out and began to right furiously. She handed it to the teacher, he read it over. As a couple seconds passed his expression got even more annoyed. I started to pick up her pencils because I knew no one in this class would be nice enough to help her.

"Well Gracelen I'll let it pass just once. Just because you're a new student you shouldn't be able to take advantage of it," he clicked.

Everybody in the classroom straightened up. The girls groaned and the guys kept cheering 'cough it up'.

"Enough!" the teacher scolded.

I put the bundle of pencils in her small hands. The top of her head was about a full foot down from mine. She looked up at me.

The world stopped. My whole being came to life. Now I wanted to go to school. She was beautiful and cute. She was mine. She was my imprint. Her face melted into a beautiful smile. Her heart beat soaring. My face was similar expect my smile was bigger then hers since I was two times bigger.

"I'm Seth," I said reaching out my hand when really I just wanted to kiss her. But I don't think it would have gone down well with the class or the teacher for that matter. I was waiting for her to say Gracelen in reply but she remained silent. She shook my hand, her mouth opening and shutting. I tugged her to her seat next to me. Everybody was gawking at us even the teacher.

He shook his head and continued on with his "expectations".

Gracelen shoved her note book at me and I read it.

**Thank you, Seth. By the way I'm Gracelen.**

**I looked at her but she just smiled back at me.** I wrote back.

**Are you vowed to silence?**

**No, more like born to be silent.**

**What does that mean?**

**My vocal chords don't work, they never have.**

**That sucks.**

**I deal, it's hard at some points but on the bright side I usually win the quiet game.**

**Got a trophy?**

**Maybe. But you want to know the down side of my disability?**

**What?**

**I can't even scream so what am I supposed to do when under attack?**

**Whistle?**

**It's a good idea but I don't think people will come to my rescue if I'm whistling.**

**Well I will so if you whistle I'll come.**

**Like a dog?** She laughed silently beside me, her eyes bright.

**Like a dog.** I agreed, chuckling at the ironic point.

**Well you kind of do remind me of a puppy.** She smiled to herself making puppy eyes at me. It melted my heart.

**A puppy?** I scoffed to myself. I was bigger than a puppy.

**Rephrase that. Your eyes remind me of puppy's eyes. Wide, gentle, caring, not to mention sexy.** I looked at her funny. She just shrugged and smiled even brighter.

**You find puppies sexy?**

**Ugg! Never mind. Shall I say you look like a wolf then? Because you don't seem to be jumping on the puppy wagon!**

**Do you believe in mythical creatures? Might as well get this out of the way when we're on the topic of wolves.**

Now it was her turn to look at me funny.

**Like dragons or ghosts?**

**No like-____** I was starting to write but the notebook was being ripped out from under me by our teacher.

"Passing notes are we?" he clicked.

Gracelen was trying to speak but because of the non-working vocal chords she couldn't even grunt. She was mouthing words though.

"Mr. Clearwater what was rule number two?" he asked sharply.

"Pay attention," I said making my face completely blank. The whole class was sniggering. Gracelen was mouthing curse words at the teacher. Not that he seemed to notice.

He cleared his throat.

"Thank you Seth," he cooed in a high voice reading the paper.

Gracelen looked at me and mouthed "I would not sound like that!"

"By the way I'm Gracelen," he continued.

"Now Mr. Clearwater, repeat your part," he ordered.

"Are you vowed to silence?" I repeated with no emotion.

"No, more like born to be silent," he sighed in that ridiculous girl voice.

Gracelen clenched her jaw. I was doing my best not to phase.

"Clearwater?" he asked annoyed, waiting.

"What does that mean?" my voice now shaking with anger.

"My vocal chords don't work, they never have," he sighed in imitation. Gracelen clenched her fists, making her tan skin almost white.

"That sucks," I said through gritted teeth.

"I deal, it's hard at some points but on the bright side I usually win the quiet game," he giggled.

"Got a trophy?" I growled.

"Maybe. But you want to know the down side of my disability?" he said winking.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the teacher. My whole frame trembling.

"I can't even scream so what am I supposed to do when under attack?" he asked pretending to be frightened. The whole class burst out in laughter. Gracelen closed her eyes in frustration, wishing she could say something.

"Whistle?" I repeated.

"It's a good idea but I don't think people will come to my rescue if I'm whistling," he sobbed.

"Well I will so if you whistle I'll come," I roared. Gracelen looked up at me, her eyes darting at my shaking frame, her eyes admiring me too.

"Like a dog?" he said blondely.

"Like a dog. Me and Gracie are out of here," I shouted. Gracie's face lit up at the nickname. I took hers and mine backpack and slung them on my shoulder. I pulled her up from her seat and she flicked her hair at the teacher dismissing him.

I pulled her through the halls, lightning flashed around and us. Then there was a big boom. All the lights went out. The whole school was almost pitch black. People were screaming. I looked down at Gracie who was shaking. She clutched my arm with all her strength. Her eyes wide… she was afraid of the dark. A 16 year old girl was afraid of the dark that was odd.

"It's alright Gracie," I soothed stroking her curly ebony black hair. It felt like I was soothing a child but Gracie needed it. She didn't seem to like the dark very much.

Somebody touched us on the shoulder. Gracie jumped and a piercing stream of air came out of her mouth. I cringed. Her silent scream hurt my ears. I looked around to see our Principal holding a flashlight.

"Seth what are you doing out in the halls?" he asked. Gracie peeked out from behind me.

"Gracelen?" he asked confused.

"It's alright Gracie, it was just Mr. Wester," I told her, pulling her up to my side. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"Afraid of the dark?" Mr. Wester asked sympathetically.

She nodded.

"I should have known you would have been. Considering where you came from," he apologized and patted her shoulder. Another boom of thunder made her jump.

"Relax Gracie, nothing will hurt you," I said trying my best to sooth her.

"Well Seth I was going around to tell people that school's been cancelled because it's to dark to teach. So why don't you head home," he suggested. I thanked him.

"Well I shall see you two tomorrow. I hope you sleep well tonight Gracelen," he said and headed off to the classrooms.

"Where's your locker Gracie?" I asked her.

She pointed down the pitch black hall. I ran her down there and stopped in front of the locker that had a sign that said "Welcome to La Push Gracelen!" She pulled up on the grip and the locker swung open. She pulled her coat out and fumbled with the buttons. She had one of those complicated military coats that went all the way down to the middle of your thighs. Her fingers kept on shaking and she couldn't get the buttons in the holes. I pulled her hands to her side and buttoned them for her. She probably couldn't even see them.

"Ready?" I asked her. Her expression became urgent.

"What is it?" I asked her. She thrust her hand down to her shoes. She was wearing heels and I bet they were designer because I could see she wasn't going to wear those outside by her expression. She searched in the bottom of her locker and pulled out some colorful rain boots. She delicately took of her heels and handed them to me. She had small feet because I could easily hold the shoe in the palm of my hand. She pulled on some fuzzy socks and jumped into her boots. She reached into her locker and pulled out a most likely a designer rectangular bag, it had some name on it but I couldn't read it. She slung it over her shoulder.

The accomplished expression on her face told me we were ready to go. I slammed her locker. We started to run to the exit. And then I thought she was very calm in the dark when she was thinking about her shoes' safety.

"You're going to get along with my friend Alice," I told her. She nodded and went back into her freaked state. I pulled her out of the doors into the parking lot.

"Damn!" I cursed. My mom was supposed to pick me up.

She scrunched up her nose, looking around the parking lot. Up and down the street she looked.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

She slowly mouthed, "I walked to school this morning and I don't think I can walk back."

She shuddered. She grabbed her shoes from my hands and hugged them tight to her chest.

"Well maybe I could walk you there?" I suggested. She bit her lip and she looked up into my eyes and shook her head.

Then a flashy 9/11 turbo Porsche, fish tailed in front of us.

"Hey Seth saw that your school got cancelled," Alice's voice piped up as she rolled down the window. I could see Bella on the passenger side. Alice looked at Gracie with curiosity and then her eyes landed on the shoes.

"Cute shoes! And they're Gucci I like you already!" Alice breezed her eyes wide with excitement.

"That's Alice," I told her.

"Well get of the rain Seth and we'll head back to my house," Bella spoke up.

"Of course, your girlfriend's coming along. She'll appreciate my closet," Alice told me. I rolled my eyes and opened the back door to the Porsche and lead Gracie in.

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice sang. She was picking up speed and it was getting close to 100 miles per an hour. Gracie seemed soothed by the speed she leaned back into the seat.

"I'm Bella," Bella chimed in. Gracie opened her mouth to talk but realized she couldn't talk she clamped her mouth shut.

"She's Gracelen and her vocal chords are shot so she doesn't have the ability to talk," I explained.

"Can I call you Gracie?" Alice asked.

She nodded her head, smiling.

"You know you kind of look familiar," Bella commented. Gracie cocked her head.

"Oh. My. God," Alice said in excitement. This was odd because Alice never said oh my god.

"What is it Alice?" Bella and I said at the same time.

"You're the prima ballerina Gracelen Madison!" Alice's smile was crazy.

Gracie nodded.

"Now I know Renee forced me to go with her to a Ballet in Phoenix, I was 16 and you Gracie were one of those ballerinas," Bella said and began to smile too.

Gracie ducked her head down, her cheeks getting darker.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're really good. You have a nice effect when you dance. Soothing and calming," Bella told her.

"Not to mention beautiful and graceful," Alice added now pulling up into the Cullen's driveway.

"Compared to those other girls who just thrust their bodies," Bella shuddered.

"Not going to say anything," Alice said trying to keep her cool.

"Shut up," Bella muttered getting out of the car. Alice opened her door a popped out. I grabbed Gracie's and mine backpacks and got out. Gracie sat there for a moment. She shouldered her bag and got out. Alice pulled her inside. They were going to be best friends I could tell. I ran inside laughing to myself, I was already mainly soaked.

"Ew, wet dog," Rosalie sniffed when I walked in.

"Sorry," I apologized. Gracie cocked her head at the exchange.

"Oh we forgot about that," Alice sighed. Gracie's facial expression looked bewildered. It was really cute and I adored it but we had another situation on hand.

"What is it?" she mouthed.

"Gracie I'm sorry but I need to tell you something," I said guiltily.

She looked at me smiling and reassuring.

"Gracie I'm a werewolf," I admitted. She giggled then, her grin growing.

"I told you that you look like a puppy," she said silently.

"So you don't care if I morph into a giant fur ball?" I asked incredulously.

She shook her head.

"Does it bother you that I'm a vampire?" Alice asked. Gracie looked at her shocked a bit but than relaxed. But I didn't know if that was Jasper or herself that did that, because Jasper was watching by closely.

Gracie shook her head again.

"Good because now I'm going to show you my closet!" Alice chirped. She took Gracie's bag and handed it to me. She then grabbed Gracie's hand and led her up the stairs. Not only till a second later I realized Gracie was still clutching her shoes in one arm. I chuckled; this was going to be fun.

We heard Alice giggle upstairs, probably at Gracie's silent reaction. Even though I've only known her for less than an hour. It irked me not to have her in my sight. It was good I could trust Alice.

"Calm down," Jasper told me. He looked happy, probably soaking up Alice's excitement. Edward walked in and immediately (of course) and sat next to Bella. He smiled at me, already knowing what's going on.

"What's her middle name?" I asked him.

"Seth I can only read the thoughts that go through her head," he reminded me.

"I need to know more about her though. All I know is her name is Gracelen Madison, she's a prima ballerina, she likes shoes, and she can't speak," I huffed.

"Her voice is actually quiet beautiful," Edward commented. We looked at him confused.

"She has a voice in her head when she thinks and that's what she would sound like if she could talk," he explained. We nodded understanding.

"What's she thinking now?" I asked.

"She wants to live in Alice's closet," he laughed. Jasper and Bella laughed too.

"It's big enough to house her," Jasper chuckled.

"It's probably her dream home," Bella added with a smile.

"And now what is she thinking?" I prodded. Edward looked at me with disapproving glance but he told me anyway.

"She's now really excited because her and Alice are the same size," he laughed even louder.

"So now we have two Alice's," Bella smirked.

"Except Gracie is a bit more conservative when it comes to wearing and spending. But otherwise yes," he told us.

Gracie amazed me; she fit right in with us. Her obsession for designers made her Alice's new best friend and Barbie doll. Something tells me Alice will be super happy these days.

Rosalie remained silent the whole time.

"What's the matter Rose?" Bella asked noticing this. Rosalie looked at her and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm fine," she reassured.

"No you're not," Bella said moving to sit next Rosalie.

Rosalie bit her lip. Why was Rosalie acting like this? She always voiced her opinion. But she seemed sad for some reason.

"Rose?" Everyone else asked. Edward was trying to read her thoughts, but he became frustrated doing.

"Why are you going over all the parts of your BMW?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Can you just stay out of my head!? It's none of your business!" She hissed, I blinked and she was gone.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was concentrating really hard on car parts," Edward said furrowing his eyebrows.

With that something started ringing in Gracie's purse.

_Just dance it's gonna be okay. Du du do do. Just dance. _

Gracie began to run down the stairs, almost as quiet as a vampire. But I didn't see what was coming next. She got to the last of the four steps. She jumped and landed on her left leg. Something made a horrible crack. Her eyes looked pained but she just gritted her teeth and run-limped to her bag. She kept mouthing "ow" over and over again.

She picked up her phone and began texting like there was nothing wrong with her leg. She finished texting and collapsed onto the coach next to me biting her lip.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded; I looked at Edward thinking, "Is she?"

He shook his head.

"You're not," I scolded her. She started mouthing "I'm fine," over and over again.

"You're not fine Gracie. Edward, come take a look at it," I asked him.

He quickly shot up and kneeled next to her. He gave her a look saying can I? She nodded reluctantly. He pulled back the cuff of her jeans to reveal her legs and knees which were completely covered in bruises and scars.

"What happened?" I asked her, wincing. They were hard to look at; it caused me pained to see them.

"Dancing," Edward said for her.

"I'm a mind reader," he explained to her confused look. She raised an eyebrow.

"Banana, Billy bong, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Doctor Who, Tardis!" he said quickly, laughing at the same time. She looked convinced when he said that. Then I realized he was repeating what she was saying in her head to convince her.

"So you're a Doctor Who fan?" Edward asked her. She nodded quickly.

"Okay Gracie it looks like you popped your knee out…. Again. Hey don't yell at me! You're the one who jumped and you knew you weren't supposed to!" he scolded.

"I'm going to pop it back in is that okay?" he asked. She nodded wincing.

"Okay Seth now I need to remain completely calm and do not attack me. Jasper, keep control of his emotions," he ordered.

Wait! What was he going to do? Why should I remain calm?

Gracie gripped my wrists as Edward placed his hand on the front and back of her knee. What was he doing?! He pulled up and pushed. Gracie gasped my wrists were clenched in a death grip. I growled at him.

"Stop it! It's hurting her!" I screamed.

He pulled up harder. Gracie stiffened and a tear slid down her cheek.

"That's it!" I said and stood up and started to tremble. He quickly pulled up in a jerking motion and it popped. And then he backed away from Gracie with his hands up. But that still didn't stop my trembling. I glared at him. But I felt two small warm hands touch my chest. I looked down to Gracie saying relax with her eyes. I calmed down at her touch instantly.

"Sorry Edward," I apologized.

"It's okay I understand," he nodded.

"Hey it sounds like Seth has an imprint because I heard him yelling at Edward!" Jake said cheerfully walking holding Nessie in his arms.

He looked at me and then down at Gracie, who didn't seem to be registering anything but me.

"Aww! Man!" he whined.

Edward burst out laughing.

"I mean Paul imprinting on Rachel was enough but now Seth imprinting on my cousin that's just being mean," he whined. Gracie whipped her head around, recognizing his voice. She let go of me and limped towards Jake and hugged him tight. She was so short compared to him probably like she was to me.

"Hi-a Shorty," he chuckled and rubbed her back. Gracie laughed and took a step back to look at him. She made a jester with her hand above her head.

"Well I'm sorry I got taller," he laughed. Nessie stared down curiously at Gracie. Gracie looked at her and smiled sweetly. Nessie put her hand to Jake's face, saying something.

"Of course you can show her," he told her. She reached for Gracie and Gracie held her in her arms. Nessie was about the size of a 5 year old and it looked kind of odd considering how small Gracie was but she didn't seem to be struggling with the weight. Nessie put her hand to Gracie's face, Gracie became still and distant I was standing next to her to make sure she wouldn't fall. But she didn't. When Nessie let go, she didn't know what to do. She opened her mouth and then shut it not really happy with this situation. Gracie made a motion to Jake and he nodded.

"Nessie, Gracie can't speak. She hasn't been able to since she was born. But that's a good thing because if she could talk she would be gabbing away like your auntie Alice," he explained, and then a pillow was chucked at him by Alice.

Nessie looked at Gracie who just looked helpless. She had no way to communicate. It tore me apart knowing I couldn't help her. Nessie put her hand to Gracie's face once again. Gracie smiled. Nessie smiled back.

Gracie quickly passed Nessie back to Jake and she stumbled sideways. I quickly caught her. Her knee collapsed under the pressure.

"Sit down," I told her. She shook her head. I sat down and pulled her on my lap. Locking her there with my arms. She pouted but smiled at the same time. She snuggled into me and silently sighed. And five minutes later she fell asleep then and there in a room full of vampires and werewolves.

"So she's your cousin?" I asked Jake.

"Yep and that means now two werewolves will create puppies with two of my family members. Yeesh, you guys can lay off my family please!" Jake joked.

"I can't help it," I laughed.

"Now I know you're probably itching to know all about her so I'll tell you," he started, "Her name is Gracelen Ray Madison, born in Seattle, Washington. Parents were murdered when she was three where they lived in New York at that time. She was then put into a foster care system where she now resides with her foster parents of 13 years. Started ballet when she was four and became a hug success and started every dance class possible and is now going to the top Dance academy in New York even though she's only in high school. Now moving back to Washington to get away from the horrible streets of New York and right now probably she misses her friends terribly. They were as close as sisters those four. Layla is her adoptive sister, then there's Penelope, and Callie who she's known since she was 6 from Ballet Class. Beware those four are shopaholics!" he warned.

"I hope they come here," Bella whispered.

"So Alice can have shopping companions?" Edward laughed lightly.

"Hey as long as I don't have to come along that would be nice," Bella laughed leaning into Edward.

"It would be," Edward sighed. I cringed catching the innuendo. Jake rolled his eyes. I felt Gracie's phone vibrate in her back pocket. She stirred and pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at it and ignored it as it kept on vibrating.

"Catnap," she mouthed. She stood up and stretched. I watched entranced as she pulled her whole body upwards. Her toes pointed and on the tiptoes. It was amazing and incredible. She was perfect!


	2. Scared

A/N: Most character belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer. so I promised you another chappy as soon as possible and i got it up. I hope you like it.

"So this is where you live?" I asked her. She nodded and let us in. Her house was small but cozy. She tossed her backpack on the table and did the same with mine. I looked at her walls. They were covered in pictures with her friends, her family, and herself dancing.

One picture caught my eye though. I burst out laughing. She looked at me questioningly. I brandished my finger to the picture of Jake in a cowboy costume next Gracie in a ballerina outfit outside of his house. Grace looked only a year old and that made Jake three. But I couldn't help but laugh.

Gracie rolled her eyes and walked into the little kitchen. It was a bit like Emily and Sam's. The yellow walls warm and welcoming and its smelled like cookies.

Gracie pulled out three drying racks of cookies from the counters.

"You cook?" I asked. She handed me a cookie and I quickly ate it and moaned. They were delicious. Gracie ducked her head down.

"They're delicious," I told her, now standing behind her. She quickly side stepped and grasped the counter.

"Gracie?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled reassuringly. She reached into the fridge and pulled out yogurt.

"You're not even going to eat your own cookies?" I murmured astounded.

She shook her head patting her stomach.

"One cookie won't hurt you," I smiled.

She shook her head doing some motion.

"Gracie you're not chubby, one cookie will not get rid of your abs," I told her. She leaned on the counter licking her spoon and shaking her head at the same time. A devilish smile playing her lips.

"Well if you're not going to eat them then why did you make them?" I asked curiously. Her smile dropped and she eyed her yogurt cup. A crack of thunder made her jump.

"Gracie it's alright," I murmured, I slid my hand around her waist. She stiffened and pulled away quickly. It scared me! Why was she so jumpy?

"I'm sorry if I'm taking this to fast," I apologized. Maybe I was. She did nothing.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked her. She looked at me quickly her eyes wide and scared pleading don't go. It tore me to the core.

"Gracie what's wrong?" I pulled her close, this time she didn't stiffen she held me with all of her strength.

She looked up at me tears beading in her eyes. She looked ashamed. The tears were so big they rolled down her tan cheeks leaving giant glistening trails.

"Tell me," I whispered.

She shook her head, pressing her face into my chest.

"I love you, you can tell me anything."

She still shook her head but she put her hand to heart and then to mine. It touched me deep down. Even though she didn't say it. It had a deep affect. I loved her and she loved me. And not because of the Imprint. It was much more. She was something special, meant only for me. Only I could love her the way I could. I spent the rest of the night with Gracie.

She told and showed me about her school, friends, and past. But never about what had scared her and it bothered me. She made dinner. It was this weird Spanish dish that I had no clue about. But it was delicious. It was 10 o'clock when I thought about getting home. She saw me look at the clock and she freaked out.

That scared look came back in her eyes and she had the pleading don't go in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"Gracie we have school tomorrow," I told her. She put her hand on my chest feeling my heartbeat. Tears welled up in her eyes. I held her hands there. Fear rose in my chest. Why was she so scared? What happened that could cause her to feel scared when she was alone?

She forced her whole body next to mine as she clung to me. Everything was quiet. All I could hear was our breathing and the patter of the rain on her roof. And one other thing. Her heartbeat, the poor thing was fluttering like Nessie's. I looked at her face and she stared into my eyes. Her heartbeat sped up faster then possible!

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She instantly pushed herself closer to me. Her slightly cooler flesh right against mine. I could taste the fear and green peppers on her lips. I pulled back lightly, she looked confused.

"Gracie what's wrong?" I felt like I'd been repeating myself all night.

She mouthed, "I don't like thunder storms and being alone."

"There's more to it," I eyed her.

She shook her head and pressed her lips to my neck distracting me.

"Gracie, I have to go," I told her. She shivered into me and I could feel her tears sliding down my neck. I melted, I didn't like seeing her this way it hurt me. That's how I ended up staying at her house.


	3. Cathunk!

I woke up at the sound of the noisy alarm clock. I rolled over and almost squished Gracie.

"Sorry," I said and flew back. She rolled her eyes and hit the alarm. It was six in the morning.

"Take a shower, get dressed, and we'll head to my house so I can do that same," I smiled. She nodded and rolled into me. She kissed me, I leaned in to kiss her back but she shot away and skipped out of the room. Thankfully she was happy.

I used this opportunity in time to call Leah. It rang twice and she picked it up.

"Where have you been?" Leah asked sounding shrill.

"Busy," I mumbled.

"Busy? I couldn't even find you! I phased and tried to hear you and sniff you out. But the rain washed away all scents," she rambled.

"Leah! I just couldn't leave her! She was scared to death!" I told her.

"Her?" Leah said taken aback.

"Yah," I sighed.

"Who's her?" she sighed.

"Gracelen or Gracie as I call her, my imprint," I said smiling to myself.

"Damn it, another lovesick puppy to deal with," she said to herself.

"Hey!" I protested. I heard a ca-thunk from the bathroom.

"Gracie!" I screamed. I ran into the bathroom not even thinking.

To my sights I saw an astounded naked Gracie on the floor of the tub. I couldn't divert my eyes either. She looked at me with wide eyes, paralyzed to the spot. I realized what I was doing and turned around.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I kept repeating and then I just walked back out to the living room.

"What happened?" Leah asked curiously.

"She slipped in the tub I think," I breathed shakily. I couldn't get Gracie's naked body out of my head. It was beautiful, perfect, and…. And BAD SETH! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! I kept repeating that to myself in my head.

"You think?" Leah scoffed.

"I believe, she was on the bathtub floor. She breathing so she's okay," I said my voice still shaky.

"You saw her naked didn't you?" Leah giggled. My sister actually giggled!  
"No… kinda…. Yeah," I groaned.

"And she didn't scream at you for staring at her?" Leah asked astounded.

"No, I don't even think she would even if she could," I mumbled.

"What do you mean if she could?" Leah said sobering up.

"She's a mute Leah," I coughed.

"Oh, well good luck with that. So when can I meet her?" Leah sighed.

"In about 15 minutes, once she's dressed we're heading to the house, so I can get ready and then we'll leave for school," I told her.

"Sweet," she considered.

"Be nice," I growled and hung up.

I heard the bathroom door creak open. Gracie hobbled out, her left knee raised.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded; I looked at her extremely bruised knee. She hobbled over to her backpack and pulled out a non-metal knee brace. I reached for my backpack. And then there was another ca-thunk. I quickly whipped around to look at her on the floor. At least this time she had on clothes.

I could she that she was attempting to put on her brace but fell in the process.

"I thought you were supposed to be Graceful being a ballerina and all?" I asked laughing as I helped her slide on her brace. She narrowed her eyes at me and mouthed "I have things on my mind."

"Like that's an excuse," I joked helping her up. Her hair was slightly wet but it was more dry then anything else. I eyed the mini skirt with taste and distaste. She looked beautiful but I don't want jerks eyeing her. At least she wore a long sleeve shirt. It was a good thing the rain stopped too.

Today seemed like a better day. Gracie hugged me tight.

Once again she put her hand to her heart and then to mine.

"I love you too Gracie," I sighed loving. She pulled on her shoes. Thank god this time she just opted for wearing flats. But when she walked she hobbled.

"So how are we going to get to my house?" I asked more to myself than her. She dug in her purse and pulled out a pair of shiny car keys.

"You have a car?" I asked stupidly. She nodded and ran/hobbled out the door. I followed behind her. I walked into a once car garage where before my sights stood a brilliant car. A 2009 Audi R8!!!!! Phantom Black with the silver panel!

She smiled big at me as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you can drive with your knee?" I choked out. I really wished she would accept that so I could drive this fine piece of fine machinery. She rolled her eyes and silently scoffed at the idea of not driving her car. I sighed and got into the passenger seat. I tossed my bag in the back seat.

The interior of the car was beautiful!!!! Gray limestone leather!!! It was amazing it went well with the dash and the exterior of the car!!!! She put the keys in the ignition and the baby purred to life!!!! It actually purred! It… it….. I need a car like this.

Gracie smiled at me brilliantly. The car made her happy that's for sure.

"Can I drive it sometime?" I squeaked.

She smiled once again and nodded. At least she shared. She dug in her purse and pulled out an Ipod classic and handed it to me. She motioned to the docking station in front of the shifter.

"Rich girl," I muttered as she back out of the garage. She rolled her eyes at me again.

I was going through her playlists, amazed at the variety! Classical, Rock, Metal, Country, even if the only country was Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood, and some random country artists. But there was also R&B, Pop, Dance (of course), Alternative, Comedy- major Dane Cook fan she is, she was perfect for me- and a all the other genres except hardcore rap. She's my type of girl. In the end I chose "Whiskey Lullaby" by Braid Paisley and Allison Krauss. It was a really good song. Sad but sounded lovely at the same time.

She smiled at me. I knew I chose well. I don't know what came over me but I sang along. I watched Gracie as I sang; I saw a thoughtful look on her face. She looked very peaceful.

"Turn left here," I told her. She gracefully turned the steering wheel. She made it look so dang difficult. I watched her as she began to mouth the words to the song. I think if she could actually speak she would be a brilliant singer. If I could give her anything it would be her voice but sadly I can't do that.

"It's the house at the end of the road," I motioned to the medium sized house with the light blue paneling. She pulled into the driveway, the gravel crackling beneath her tires.

"Get ready to be bombarded by my mother and sister," I warned her. She didn't look wavered at all. She just smiled at me. She was smiling a lot to today and it made me feel really happy. This imprint thing is amazing. I quickly got out of the car and walked around to help her out. She looked annoyed for the help but took it graciously anyway. I held her close and led her into the house.

"Hello Seth," my mother said critically.

"Hey mom," I said warily.

"No call or text," she snipped.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sorry is no excuse but hello dear," my mom said pulling Gracie from me and into a hug. Gracie looked surprised but hugged her back.

"My Seth finally has a girlfriend, I'm so proud," my mom smiled.

"Mom," I whined.

"I'm Sue, what's your name dear?" my mom asked her. Gracie looked frustrated and looked like she was going to tear her own head off.

"Her name is Gracelen but you can call her Gracie, and she's mute," I explained.

"Oh, my apologies Gracie," my mom smiled. Gracie nodded and smiled.

"Where's Leah? I swear she would tell you everything," I asked.

"She went to go look for things up in the attic, go take a shower now," my mom ordered.

As I walked into the bathroom I saw Leah carrying a big box down the stairs. I brushed it off. And when I was in the shower I realized I shouldn't have left Leah alone with Gracie. Oh god.

A/N: The Audi R8 is a real Audi model. It's amazing! You can find it at and you can customize it! So you'll be able to see what Gracie's car looks like! It's amazing! I want that car so bad!


	4. Muteness

A/N: Most Character belong to Stephenie Meyer. I did my best to write up the next chapter as fast as i could and I did last might i spent two hours going through the plot and technicallities but i got it done! I may have a new chapter up tonight! may though either today or tomorrow!

I took the shower as quickly as I could. I ran from the bathroom to my room, hastily throwing on a pair of jeans and a polo. I fell over in the process of getting my socks on. Gracie and I were so similar it was scary. We both fell over today. But I only did it once. As soon as I thought this I tripped on a random shoe in my room and fell forward.

Knock on wood. I forgot to knock on wood! I thought dryly. I grabbed my cell off my dresser where it was charging. Hmmm I never even took with me yesterday how odd. I grabbed that stupid shoe and put it on and threw on the other one. I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

To my horror Leah was showing her naked baby pictures.

"Leah!" I growled. Leah smiled innocently up at me. Gracie looked up at me giving me a taunting smile. I sighed in embarrassment.

"Hey Seth you deserve it you perv," Leah laughed.

"I'm not a perv," I growled. Images of Gracie flew into my head. Not exactly PG but I couldn't help it. Must be those stupid wolfy instincts, I never thought bad stuff like this before.

"The look on your face says otherwise," Leah scoffed. I looked at Gracie she hardly seemed phased. She was smiling. She was very happy. And it made me happy too. This meant I couldn't be mad at Leah, at least not totally.

"I think we should head to school," I murmured. Gracie nodded enthusiastically. Leah turned to her and actually hugged her! Leah hugging it's a miracle!! Gracie can change Leah! Gracie's a miracle worker!

"I'll see you later Gracie," Leah smiled. I walked out of the house behind Gracie wide eyed. My sister actually liked somebody! I knew she liked Emily but tension between them has been harsh. Gracie amazed me even more.

As soon as we got in the car she instantly turned her ipod back on. It slowly drifted into what I recognized as Taylor Swift but I wasn't really too familiar with her songs. I looked at the screen. Crazier.

The lyrics were amazing really. I never really listened to Taylor Swift before but I was thinking I could give her a try.

"Alright, what did you do to Leah?" I asked her sarcastically.

Gracie shrugged and smiled. It made my heart melt. I felt my temperature rise one degree higher. If that was even possible.

"I've never seen her act like that, so nice and all. Usually she is pissed off at the world. She genuinely likes you!" I informed her.

She considered this and smiled some more.

"Gee aren't you all smiles today? What has caused this?" I asked her.

She touched my face so that I got the message. She meant me.

"Me?" I asked stupidly.

She nodded slowly.

"You have caused me to smile too," I said. All of this sounds so sickly sweet and gooey but I loved it. Originally these comments would have me gagging but it was different when you're actually in love. She pulled into the school parking lot carefully and cautiously. I watched her curiously as she bit her lower lip. It was really cute!

All the kids turned to look at the car. Curious and envious.

She chose a spot in the back of the parking lot. Far away from the other cars.

"Scared of your car's safety?" I smiled. She nodded her eyes. I grabbed my back pack and hers. I ducked out of her car and set the backpacks carefully on the trunk. I opened her door for her and she popped out and slammed the door behind her.

I saw an odd look in her eyes. She slipped her arms around me neck and I fell into her gaze. My hands slipped around her waist. I felt that magnetic pull to her lips.

My mouth crashed down on hers. I felt her body slam against her Audi. She didn't seem frightened for car's safety anymore. I felt her right hand clutch and slide down my chest. Her hand slid down into my pocket and placed her keys there. She didn't stop kissing me though. I was extremely warm right now. Can my temperature get any higher?

I was pressed right against her. Pelvis to pelvis. She hadn't even breathed yet I think. She jerked against me laughing silently. I pulled away and looked at her. She was looking around my right side. I turned to see Rein and a bunch of her friends. Standing there gaping.

I lightly kissed Gracie on the lips. I moved back and took her hand and led her to our backpacks. I slid it on her back and threw mine on my shoulder opposite to her.

"How's your knee?" I asked her. She smiled at me and gave me an okay sign. Her hair was slightly crazed due to my hands. I pushed free hands down the sides of her curly hair trying to tame it. Her sky blue eyes showed bright as she looked at me. She captured my heart every time she looked at me.

She skipped lightly down the hall to her locker. She opened it and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

She pulled out her Chemistry book and sighed.

Ah, yes our teacher. This was going to go down well… not.

We stopped at my locker quickly and dashed to class. We plopped down at our lab table. Not even risking passing notes. I held her right hand in my left though. Good thing she was a lefty. But I made sure they were under the table and hidden from his line of sight.

"Good morning class," he came in slightly frustrated. I saw Mr. Wester follow him in. Mr. Wester sat on the other side of me. He gave Gracie and me a smile.

The thing about Mr. Wester was that he knew about the pack because he was on the tribal council. He was cool and probably my most favorite adult in this school. He saw Gracie's and mine linked hands and smiled proudly. He loved the idea of imprinting. Thank god he'll understand if she and I do something rash at school. Something tells me that this morning was only taste of our physical relationship. Again stupid wolfy instincts! Such sexual frustration! Why am I only feeling it now?

Oh, that's right I actually have a girlfriend now. I'm glad she's mine too.

With Mr. Wester in the class nothing went wrong. Just normal stuff like balancing equations. Something I must say Gracie is very good at. She got all 25 answers done in 10 minutes plus the extra credit. She handed it to our very disgruntled teacher. Who graded it right then and there and nearly fell over in shock. He looked pissed quiet actually.

"Is there a problem Mr. Glaft?" Mr. Wester asked smiling slightly. Mr. Wester must have known something about Gracie's academic talent which was probably really high.

"All of them are correct," Mr. Glaft stuttered.

"So?" Mr. Wester shrugged.

"It's not possible for her to do it this fast!" Mr. Glaft protested.

"Ms. Madison was home schooled and her ACT scores are very high," Mr. Wester stated proudly. Gracie ducked her head down in embarrassment…. Wait she already took her ACT?

"ACT?" Mr. Glaft repeated.

"I'm here to say Ms. Madison will no longer be in your class along with Mr. Clearwater. This will become a study hall in which she will teach Mr. Clearwater privately. Since she seems to have taken more chemistry then you have Mr. Glaft," Mr. Wester said smirking. My whole insides jumped with joy. One on one teaching session with Gracie. Very good.

Gracie looked up in shock and surprise. I watched her face light up and glow.

"Not possible! Besides that girl's a mute! What could she possibly teach Mr. Clearwater besides the missionary position?" Mr. Glaft spat.

Everybody gasped. Gracie clenched her jaw and jumped up in her chair. Mr. Wester's eyes flashed with shock and anger when he looked at Mr. Glaft. I rose from my seat trembling. I knew I should try my best to quell the trembling but I couldn't help it.

"Take that back," I growled. Fear flitted past his features. He clenched his jaw shut. Did he know his job was on the line?

"Mr. Glaft I would like you to know Gracie is one of our brightest students here at this school. And is perfectly qualified to teach any student despite her muteness. I give you a warning but if you say another word you'll lose your job. And to Seth and Gracie's peers if you start a rumor based on their sexual relationship, I'll have to talk to you personally," Mr. Wester warned.

"Come with me," Mr. Wester motioned to us. Gracie picked up her books and lightly stepped off the chair. Thankfully she didn't jump. I picked up my books and walked behind Gracie defensively, keeping my body between her and Mr. Glaft.

I relaxed when the door shut. The world oddly seemed lighter. But then it dampened.

Gracie trailed to the left and slumped against the lockers. Her eyes shut frantically and she curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Gracie?!" I cried out.

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N: Okay so I'm writing another twific and i need your help! If Rosalie got a daughter (don't ask how cause that is a secret in the plot) what would she name her? You can find something creative cuz we all know Rose would be. Find a name and submit it with the reviews. I just want others people opinions cuz i already might have a name but I want your guys ideas too. Please help me! But if it helps the daughter is going to have hair like Rosalie's and sky blue eyes. Please and Thank you!**


	5. Tell me!

A/N: Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Due to some criticism I need to say this: Gracie is no "Mary sue" thanks to Seth's POV she has no flaws. He thinks she's perfect. SO no need to come telling me she's too perfect it's just Seth's thoughts. He thinks she is perfect. Besides this is a fictional world anything goes.

_I relaxed when the door shut. The world oddly seemed lighter. But then it dampened. _

_Gracie trailed to the left and slumped against the lockers. Her eyes shut frantically and she curled up into a ball on the floor. _

"_Gracie?!" I cried out. _

I ran down next to her. As soon as it happened it was over. Her eyes opened and pierced me to the core. I could see the fear in her eyes. The tears brimming on the edge. She straightened up, she inhaled and winced. Her knee cracked but nothing serious.

"What's the matter?" I asked fear coating my own voice.

She shook her head and hugged me tightly. I hugged her really confused but I liked hugs and didn't ask further.

Mr. Wester looked at her and pity was in his eyes? Pity? Why did he pity her? He started walking again so I took Gracie hand and led her. He took us to the cafeteria and talked to the teacher in there.

"Gracie? Oh my Gracie," I sighed pulling her close to me. She put her head on my shoulder and let out a frustrated breath.

"Tell me what's wrong," I murmured pressing my lips to her hair. It smelled like coconuts. Numm.

She pulled out her notebook and began to write.

**It's nothing. **

"Please tell me," I whispered helplessly.

**SETH it's nothing. I just had a flashback and it took me by surprise. **

I would have pushed farther but the pain in her eyes stopped me. She looked hurt and it hurt me too.

"Alright. But can you please remember I'm always here to listen when you need me too?"

**I'll remember! Okay topic jumper! So did you like what you saw this morning? XD**

I choked as I read this. But I figured I should reply just not out loud. I began to write.

**I don't know. Did you like what YOU saw this morning?**

**Yes, Leah is amazing by the way. And you really didn't answer my question. **

**My sister amazing? You're lucky she likes you.**

**But Leah's a sweetie! You still haven't answered my question!**

……… **Do I have to answer?**

**XP**

**I'll take that as a yes. **



**Okay I loved it. I mean why wouldn't I. But I still think its wrong for me to see you like that!!!! ******

**I really don't care Seth! **** You were going to see it sometime or later!**

**But we should have waited till later. **

**I really think I need to lose 5 pound my thighs are getting to chunky!**

**GRACIE!  
What do you think? I want the truth!**

**Gracie, you are skinny as is. If you lost anymore weight I would swear you were anorexic or bulimic if I didn't know better. **

**LIAR!**

**Not lying. This face couldn't lie to you! You're practically perfect.**

**SCOFF!**

**I've seen you naked I would know! ;) **

**Don't you dare wink at me! SMIRK!**

**;)… I winked again. **

**o_O**

**Don't give me that look Gracie! You know I wouldn't lie to you!**

**True! I trust and that's crazy because I don't really trust people that fast!**

**I think it's the small town thing that's making you this way. **

**Or maybe it just means it's easier to trust people here instead of the big nasty city of New York!!!! I'm glad I left!**

**Hobos!**

**Yes Seth, hobos. :) You make me laugh…. Silently. **

**You make me laugh…. Loudly.**

**Well my Seth, thanks for loving me.**

**It was no problem your easy to love! And huggable too! **I hugged her and she squeezed me tight.

**Ditto! **

**I would kiss you because you're completely kissable but I think we're only aloud to do that in the parking lot!**

**That's correct. But there is always a janitor's closet?**

**Bad Gracie! We shall not deflect our studies to go relieve our sexual frustration.**

**So you're feeling that to? I thought it was only me!**

**You're the cause. **

**Are you sure I'm not the affect?**

**You're being witty!**

**It's crucial at the moment….. Okay I just enjoy being witty!**

**I'm changing subject so what's your favorite color?**

**Black.**

**Because of the color of your Audi?**

**Yes and no. Black was my original last name of course!**

**Do you have dirt on Jake? Any black mail of sorts?**

**Why of course I do!**

**Would you like to share with me?**

**In all do time!**

**Okay moving on. Favorite band?**

**Flyleaf. **

**I've never really listened to them before. **

**You should listen more often!**

**Favorite food?**

**I don't know.**

**How can you not know?**

**Hello I'm on a strict diet here! Losing 5 pounds!**

**GRACIE! YOU'RE NOT FAT. YOU HAVE NO FAT ON YOU!**

**What is my butt then?**

**You can have muscle in your butt! Butt muscles you know!**

**I can't deny that one. **

**Ha, I've got you beat!**

**I do have fat on my body!**

**Where?**

She looked down at her chest and smiled. I couldn't help but look too! BAD SETH! BAD! She did it on purpose I knew! She was tricking me! She was to powerful for me!!!!!! My Gracie is too much!!! Her body made my will weak.

**You're staring.**

**Sorry, Sorry, I'm so sorry!**

**It's okay Seth! I'm yours you can look! But don't stare at my boobs the whole time! I prefer my eyes thank you very much. **

**It's not okay its wrong!**

**Give up I won!**

**NEVER!**

**Surrender Seth I won!**

**We'll call it a tie!**

**NOPE! I WON!**

**FINE! But you don't need to lose weight and that's final!**

**I'm not agreeing to that but I'll let it pass. **

**Bell's going to ring!**

She put the notebook in her stack of books and looked at the clock. 8:48. Mr. Wester had left and went back to attending other things in this school. We had English next.

BARRRRRRRINNNNGGGGGG!

Everybody in the cafeteria began to chat and walk off to class. Catching up on things in the past summer. I heard Gracie's phone begin to vibrate in her back pocket. She didn't look at it. She had been ignoring her cell lately. I really needed to crack down on her. See really what was troubling her because it troubled me!


	6. Genius

A/N: Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. So I hope you're happy that I update. While I'm writing this I'm sitting in my best friend Victoria's (no she's not evil) basement typing on her laptop. See she's nice not evil unlike Victoria in the book but they do look a bit alike except for the red hair. Whatever so here's chapter six!

"So how good are you at English?" I asked her. She nodded her head back and forth. Easily making me decide she was good at it.

Once again we stopped at her locker and then mine before bolting off to class. Or in Gracie's case hobbling. I laughed to myself.

We made it in just as soon as the bell rang! We sat ourselves next to each other and began to pay attention to our teacher.

"Good Morning class! I'm Mrs. Majeska and welcome to 11th grade English.

Once again we stopped at her locker and then mine before bolting off to class. Or in Gracie's case hobbling. I laughed to myself.

We made it in just as soon as the bell rang! We sat ourselves next to each other and began to pay attention to our teacher.

"Good Morning class! I'm Mrs. Majeska and welcome to 11th grade English!" Mrs. Majeska smiled.

Mrs. Majeska was a shorter lady with a breezy voice. Her short black hair always neat and her eyes always shining. I could she was just starting to wrinkle. I knew Mrs. Majeska before hand and she's a really nice lady. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about Gracie getting tortured.

"We have a new student who may have already knew. Gracelen Madison is from New York and a proffesional ballerina. I hope you welcome her with open arms," Mrs. Majeska sighed.

Gracie ducked her head down. She turned her head and smiled at me. Those eyes making my heart speed up. They looked right into my soul. I smiled back at her. She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at me. So we where making faces now? I shot one back at her and she went into a silent fit of giggles.

"We shall get to learn to know one another today. Every other person turn to the person on your right and get to know them," Mrs. Majeska smiled. Crap Gracie was an every other. Stupid Trey was on my right. And Rein was to Gracie's Right. Oh boy!!!!!!! Rein seemed very happy.

I made sure I payed extremely close attention to Gracie.

"So you and Gracie?" Trey asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Gracelen to you," I growled.

"Gracelen? Nah she's more of a Gracie," he contemplated. Not to him was she Gracie! I could feel me beginning to tremble.

"Only certain people can call her Gracie," I said tonelessly. Yes, only friends, family, and me can call her that.

"And are you a certain someone?" Trey asked a weird tone to his voice.

"Yes." I wasn't like this game very much. Surprisingly Rein was asking Gracie about dancing and New York. Maybe Rein did have a heart..... no she didn't this is why:

"So did you have any boyfriends back in New York?" Rein asked Gracie. Gracie shook her head. Rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Why not?" Rein asked. Gracie wrote in her note book: **Home Schooling and Dancing were though only things in my life, and of course my sis and friends. **

"Oh, that would explain the no boys thing. So Seth is your first?" Rein asked. Gracie nodded looking at Rein funny.

"So what about your sister is she older or younger then you?" Rein asked.

**A couple months older than me. I'm adopted. But Layla is the best sister anybody could have. **

"You're real parents must have been disappointed when they got you," Rein smirked. Gracie's eyes looked hurt. She turned away from Rein and sank her head down into her arms. The trembling was growing.

I moved away from Trey. I knelt down next to Gracie's desk.

"Hey?" I whispered. She looked at me. I expected to see tears, but all I saw was anger and hopelessness.

"Just ignore her. I'll be your partner from now on. I can arrange that with Mr. Wester if you want to?" I asked her. She shook her head, I knew she wanted to try to do this on her own. But it hurt her and me in the process.

"I'll be your partner when ever you want me to be though," I whispered smiling slightly. She smiled at me and mouthed thank you.

"I love you," I whispered. She did her little hand I love you. I was surprised we got away with avoiding the lesson. I looked over at Mrs. Majeska. She was beaming at us!!!

She really was a cool teacher. I think I was going to enjoy english class. For the remainder of the class we had to free write a short story that would be due at the end of the week. It was just to evaluate where we stood in class. Gracie smiled brightly. Another thing she was good at... English.

She's a genius I'm pretty sure.

Barrrrrrriinnnnnngggggggggggg!

Off to wood shop. I think Gracie is good at everything and a mircale worker. So my guess is that woodshop is going to be a synch for her.


	7. A little note

Okay so things are beginning to slow down because spring break is over.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience and that I made you think that there is a new chapter. Not many people submitted to my question. Which was if Rosalie had a daughter what would she name her? But I got a couple and then my mom gave me her idea. It's amazing my mom reads Twilight really!

So for a new fanfic I'm writing, Rosalie's "daughter's" name is going to Emmalie Vera Cullen. A combination of Emmett and Rosalie and of course Vera as the middle name.

Now you're all wondering how do Rosalie and Emmett have a daughter? It's not their biological daughter. You'll learn in the story how they end up with Emmalie. It's going to be called **Emma's Tail.**

So I hope I'll have a chapter up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!

*Theresa* AKA Seth'sONLYIMPRINT!


	8. Moments

A/N: Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!! So since I love you (my readers) I'm stooping low and typing this up at the library on the spot!

I was right. Gracie was good at everything. She became friends with my friends and some freshmen girls. The girls thought it was awesome because Gracie is a senior (okay so they're actually supposed to be in senior year because I learned the year Seth was born and he's supposed to graduate in 2010 so now they're actually seniors! Sorry I didn't realize it earlier)

Days passed faded into weeks. We went into a schedule, most of the time Gracie stayed at my house and occasionally we would go to her house so we could spend some alone time because mom and Leah always watch us and listen in on the one way conversations.

Of course Leah and Gracie became best friends. Leah actually began to hang out with ALICE AND ROSALIE!!!! I'm not kidding! All of them went shopping together for Gracie's homecoming dress. Leah came home reeking of vampire yet smiling! Actually smiling!

Gracie the miracle worker! Yet she claims she didn't do anything!!!!!! Whenever I have to go out and patrol she hangs out with Bella or any of the Cullens. Nessie loves her of course.

She confessed to me one day that she never felt like she really fit in until now. She was so glad she moved out here! And she even admitted she was very glad that I was there for her and that I loved her. She never had anybody really mean that much to her! After she told me this I hugged her really tight. She insists that I hugged her really hard and she couldn't breathe, but she loved it anyway and she side tackled me.

I know it all seems cheesy. But this imprint thing makes me cheesy but not as cheesy as Romeo. He was just a creeper really. I actually have a reason to love her without actually knowing her! Imprint trumps wanting to get in girls pants! Besides Romeo wore tights! Seriously he just practically flashes Juliet. If you think about he was pretty much a creeper. Juliet was 13 and he was like 26!!!!! That's kind a creepy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………OH MY GOD! Jake is a creeper!!!! He's 17 years older then Nessie!!!!.......... I'll wait to freak out when he starts wearing tights. XD!

At least Gracie and I are the same age. But tomorrow will be Gracie's first homecoming ever. Being homeschooled she never had this experience. I can't wait to hear what she thinks about it. And she'll get to dance!! Not exactly the way she wants to but still. She has a group of girlfriends now even though they are younger then her. They accept her and have loads of fun.

The only time it makes me mad she has friends, is when she goes out with them to have fun and sleepover there. I know I should be happy that she's happy. But it scares me when I leave her. But I kind of do deserve it. I leave her to patrol and she misses me and she worries for me.

I'm glad I went back to school. I can't to live my life with her. To go to college, to get married, to have kids with her, and grow old with her.

But one issue I need to stop phasing. Otherwise I'll stay this way and she'll get old. I don't want her to die!!!!!!!

Just focus on the present I thought to myself.

I sighed and listened to Gracie's leveled breathing as she slept beside me in my bed. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel. She was my angel. I stroked her cheek and she smiled in her sleep. I smiled too. Moments like these were touching.

One thing I knew for sure I would love her even past death, death can't take away my love.


	9. Hero

A/N: Most characters belong Stephenie Meyer. Look it's a new chappy!

Homecoming Friday as seniors…….. one word: crazy! Everybody was decked out in school colors! And paw prints were over everybody's faces and everybody's bodies. (I'm not sure about school color or mascot so I'm using my schools) Everybody was pepped up and the freshmen were also very hyper due to that it's their first homecoming. So Gracie fit right in with the freshmen.

As soon as we got to school she dragged me over to her friends. Glitter was everywhere but it was funny.

Gracie had pinned me down earlier and painted a paw print on my cheek. She laughs at the irony of it. The whole school was dressed in red, black, and white. Face paint was going around and hair dye spray that Gracie avoided as bad as possible. Her whole group of friends were, they preferred glitter.

They were as glittery as vampires in the sunlight. Look even more Irony.

I sat there freaking out at the running Gracie in stilettos. Could she wear anymore-dangerous shoes? I mean she was still wearing her knee brace for god's sake. She ran back towards me and jumped into my lap smiling at me.

"Yes?" I asked her. She gave me a big smile and wide grin.

"Are you saying you can't wait for tonight?" I asked her wondering. She shook her head. Her eyes twinkling, what was she smiling about?

She leaned into me more, her lips finding mine. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back. So she was in that mood? It was going to be hard to keep her from wanting all of me! It's going to be really hard to stop her.

I was enjoying this but of course people had to ruin or moment.

"God you are so easy," Rein smirked as she passed us. I abruptly stood up holding Gracie securely so she didn't topple over. But she did sway beside me very light headed.

"What?" I growled. Rein looked at me terrified, frozen in shock.

"Nothing," she blurted and ran away with her friends in tow.

Gracie's friends behind us giggled. Gracie turned to look at them and smiled real big. She touched her heart and then mine.

"I love you too," I smiled. Her friends awwwwweedddd. We rolled our eyes.

Game Time

The marching band was playing, people were screaming and going crazy. All the seniors stood at the bottom of the bleachers yelling to no end.

Gracie was sitting on my shoulders; I could tell she was watching the cheerleaders carefully. Critically she watched them move. I think a look of disgust came over her face as they dropped down.

I laughed to myself. I really wish I could see Gracie dance. She never really showed me. I've seen her do some ballet but not the dancing she had been working on before she moved.

The game went by and half time hit. Time for the half time performance. She scaled down my back and pressed up to the fence biting her lip.

The routine began and the cheerleaders danced. Every second into the routine Gracie gripped the fence tighter. They hit the end in a full out lib. Gracie jumped over the fence.

"Gracie!" I shouted.

The flyer began to fall sideways at a fast pace. Gracie caught her before she hit the concrete. I had a hunch Gracie knew it was going to happen. Sophomore Felicity Gregger (the flyer) had just escaped serious injury maybe even death but my girlfriend received some minor injuries.

Gracie set her on the ground and cautiously held onto her. Felicity turned and hugged Gracie. Gracie staggered a bit.

Rein looked livid in her cheer uniform, she glared at Gracie. Felicity was in tears and she kept thanking Gracie repeatedly. The whole crowd cheered and Gracie beamed a bit and I pulled her back up over the fence. She was a hero now!


	10. Gentle Eyes

A/N: Most Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

They wouldn't let me see Gracie. They kidnapped her and held her captive……… okay so maybe I'm exaggerating. Gracie chose to go there but the girls won't let me see her.

Leah had taken Gracie to the Cullen's Saturday morning to get ready for the homecoming dance. Amazed and dazed I accidentally let Gracie go.

So here I was sitting at home trying to go back to sleep. I needed to do something but what? There was nothing to do with out Gracie!

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door.

"Seth!!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett?" I questioned.

"We thought since the girls kicked us out of the house that you'd like to go out with us guys and do something," Emmett suggested pulling me out.

"I guess so," I shrugged. I saw Edward and Jasper in the car waiting. We clambered around Washington.

"Alice is vicious today," Edward commented.

"You're just upset you weren't able to play hanky panky with Bella this morning," Emmett chuckled.

"Maybe," Edward smiled.

"So Seth?" Emmett began.

"Emmett no," Edward warned.

"Seth my man," Emmett continued. What was he up to?

"Yes Emmett?" I asked.

"What were you and Gracie up to last night?" he asked slightly laughing.

I looked at him confused.

"We went to the homecoming game?" I questioned.

"Jasper said she was extremely tired yet another feeling," Emmett hinted.

"We didn't do anything. We got home around 12 after we hung out at her friends house for a while. We then went to sleep. Around 2 she woke up crying. It took forever to calm her down," I sighed.

They didn't say anything else about. They knew it disturbed me. I knew Emmett wanted t say more but Edward and Jasper were glaring at him.

"But I'm proud of you Seth," Emmett started once again.

"Proud of what?" I said cautiously.

"You saw her naked. That's step one man," Emmett boomed.

"Gracie and me aren't like that. We just sleep in the same bed, she needs me there or she can't sleep. That's why I hate patrolling. I leave her at home alone," I shuddered.

"Carlisle's been trying to figure out what's wrong with her. So has Rosalie, which is odd to me because Rosalie never liked humans. But Gracie won't open up," Edward pondered.

"She won't even open up for me," I sighed.

"Because she doesn't want anybody to know," Jasper added.

What could be so bad? I thought.

We headed back to the house and I got on my fancier clothes. Black shirt and a bright blue tie. I had her corsage in my hand. Courtesy of Alice.

As Gracie descended down the stairs, I choked on my air. She looked stunning. I always thought she was the most beautiful person in the world and I was right.

Her eyes gentle and her smile sweet. I was glad she was mine.


	11. Homecoming

A/N: Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I tried hard to breathe but she mad me breathless. She gracefully strode over to me in a knee length silver dress in silver wedges. She smiled up at me, those bright blue eyes sparkling brighter than ever. She held out the long black box to me.

"Me first," I told her. I pulled a black box out from my pocket. I opened it up and revealed her corsage. The white and silver flowers making shiny spots on her face, she smiled down at them. I pulled it out and slid it on her left wrist.

Next thing it felt like I was being attacked by the paparazzi. Alice was clicking the camera faster than you can say one word of the alphabet. Gracie rolled her eyes and pulled out my budiea (spelling?) it matched her corsage. She put it on gracefully and stepped back to get a better look at it. She nodded her approval.

Now Alice had to take another million more pictures of us together. Jeez.

About an hour later Gracie and I clambered into her Audi. She let me drive. I jumped with joy; she rolled her eyes at me and let out silent giggles.

I purred into the schools parking lot. Heads turned-as always- as I parked the flashy Audi towards the back. I ran around to the other side and helped Gracie out like the gentleman I was.

"You ready?" I asked her delightfully.

She gave me her "I was born to be ready" look.

I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

As soon as we paid our entrance fee and they put numbers on our hands, Gracie's friends rushed over to us and gushed at how cute we looked.

The whole school was mainly here already. I watched as Gracie bobbed her body to the beat. She was holding back and I could tell. She looked like she was about to burst!!

"Dance honey," I whispered in her ear and I hugged her around her waist. She bit her lip contemplating.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged out onto the dance floor.

Now I am admitting that I did take dance lessons when I was little but I was far from Gracie's talent. But I had a comfort of sort of knowing what I was doing.

People stopped grinding each other to see what we were doing. I think it was between a tango and hip-hop. I don't know what to call it.

That song slowly ended. I believe it was Daddy Yankee's "Gasolina." I asked Gracie and she confirmed that I was right.

This then formed into Rihanna's "Disturbia." Gracie's friends dragged her into there dancing circle. This time I stood by and watched. Most of the guys watched.

I gasped in shock as I watched her dance. Hadn't she just scoffed at the cheerleading team last night for dancing dirty? And here she was up against her friends moving her body gracefully yet sinfully with them.

And I admit I was enjoying it a bit too much. I didn't really even see the other girls, I just saw Gracie moving her body entrancingly.

Everybody mainly stopped what they were doing; they were amazed by this group of girls dancing. I felt my insides burn as I saw the males eyes dart to Gracie's chest.

Gracie stopped dancing, she could feel the eyes on her too and she didn't like it very much at least not in the way they were looking at her. She was used to people watching her dance, but they usually never paid attention to her body parts.

She pulled away from her group of friends and wrapped her arms in front of her chest as walked towards me.

Rein snickered and elbowed Gracie. Gracie looked up and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You wanna go prostitute?" Rein shot out. Gracie looked at her funny.

I noticed a similarity between Rein and Gracie a split second after they did.

They had the same dress.

"Oh my god a copy cat," Jolene coughed out.

"She didn't pick out the dress her friends did," I defended for Gracie. She put her arm on my shoulder, showing me not to care.

"She wore it still," Rein sneered.

"But do you notice the subtle difference between their dresses?" a girl piped up, the voice belonged to Felicity, the one Gracie saved last night.

The guys scratched their heads they couldn't see a difference. The girls looked closer and spotted it. I saw it due to the enhanced eyes sight.

"See how Gracie's material is nicer and silkier?" Felicity continued. We nodded.

"Meaning that Gracie has the REAL dress, not some cheap knock off like Rein's," Felicity finished. There were many choruses of "ohhhhhhhh's"

"Designer my ass," Rein smirked. Gracie turned around and flipped out her tag which clearly said Gucci in big letters.

The smirk immediately erased off her face.

Gracie wanting to prove her wrong even more, she pulled off her wedges and on the bottom of the shoe it clearly stated Jimmy Choo.

"In designer you're so much finer," a group of girls sang out. Everybody turned to see a bunch of girls in leotards and shorts. There were three of them. And I recognized them.

Layla, Penelope, and Claire, they're Gracie's best friends from New York.

Layla was a tall fiery red head with piercing dark green eyes and freckles. Penelope was tall also with long curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Claire of course was also tall with blonde hair and grey eyes.

They also were known and Louis, Prada, and Calvin. Don't ask. Something about designer nicknames was what was going on here. Gracie's was Gucci I knew that for a fact.

Gracie turned around at the voices and ran barreling into them. They laughed as she smothered them in hugs.

"We'll rejoice later Gucci, we have a fight to pick with these people first," Penelope growled. They advanced on Rein and her friends.

"How dare you diss my sister!!!!! Seriously you stooped to an all time low. You diss the nicest person in the world and you think you can get away scotch free?" Layla shouted. Did I mention she had a New York accent making it more effective and intimidating?

Rein looked speechless for a second. But she recovered.

"It's not my fault your sister is so slutty, she and her boyfriend get away with anything at this school," Rein sneered. Her minions went "yeah."

"Slutty? Gucci is the furthest from slutty, you're the one with fake boobs," Claire rebounded.

Reins hands and everybody else's eyes went to her boobs.

"They are real," she protested.

"Just as real as your nose," Layla's comeback was golden.

Rein touched her nose.

"It's real," she protested once again.

"I know fake ones when I seem them, yours look as real as werewolves," Claire raised an eyebrow. Gracie looked at me with wide eyes that would have made me laugh if that comment had no irony in it.

"You're really lucky that you're to low for even the dog's to bite," Penelope stated. Again what's with the irony?

They turned around and headed for a table.

But Jolene had something to say first.

"You guys dance right?" she asked. They nodded.

"I challenge you to a dance off then," Rein said catching on.

"I have a better idea; you look like a snobby cheerleader. So I challenge you to a stunt off," Layla contradicted.

"You're on," Rein growled.

Gracie's eyes widened and she hid behind me.

"Gucci you're flying," Penelope called out. Gracie pointed out the dress and shoes.

"Don't worry your new leotard and cheer apparel came in after you left but we brought it with us," Layla smiled handing her the duffel bag. Gracie frowned and went to change.

She came running back to us in a silver leotard and black short shorts with the word cheer stamped on the butt.

"She's a cheerleader?" Autumn asked astounded.

"Gymnast too," Layla said proudly hugging Gracie close to her.

"Isn't this a bit cheesy? This scene is a made for movie cliché," I said trying to keep Gracie from doing this.

"Not at all," Penelope smirked.

"We'll get changed and you guys with roll out the mats," Autumn ordered. They gave stiff nods and glares.

"You even have a change of clothes with you at homecoming!!!! This would never happen in real life," I protested.

"You must always be prepared," Claire smiled. They unrolled the four mats and pushed them together.

Gracie fretted nervously next to me. She was tugging at her knee brace.

"So that was the dance project you were working on before coming here?" I asked her.

She nodded, her eyes darting to her friends as they set up the mats.

"Is that how you hurt your knee?" I growled.

She nodded once again. She turned to look at me, begging me to help her.

"You can spot if you want to Seth," Layla smiled at me. They knew about me apparently. Gracie must've said something.

"Okay, New Yorkers bring it on," Rein said coming in followed by her cheerleading cronies. Except Felicity.

"We will Washington state, BRING. IT," Claire said drawing out each syllable.

"I still can't believe that you think a team of four can beat a team of 15," Autumn laughed.

"Lets warm up first, Gucci I know you're stretched out. Time for you to fly once again," Penelope smiled. Gracie strode over looking uncomfortable and mortified that she was going to do this.

"All right I want a standard elevator at first," Layla instructed. Layla is the back spot. Penelope and Claire are the bases. And Gracie was of course the flyer.

They loaded Gracie.

Without even counting she was going up in the air smoothly. She looked down at her bases smiling brilliantly. All traces of fear were gone. I guess she just needed to do it again not to fear it. The penciled down.

The cheerleader rolled there eyes. The word simple playing in their eyes.

"Alright, I want an express and a twist cradle. You got that Gucci?" Layla said looking directly into her eyes. Gracie nodded determined.

Gracie loaded in and flew up in the air and was as high as her friend's arms could stretch. She smiled brilliant.

"Cradle," called Layla. They dipped and Gracie flew up once again, she pulled her high V to the right and her body spun in 4 circles before landed safely in their arms.

There were a bunch of whoa's on peoples faces.

"That's nothing," Rein said her team now stepping on the mat.

"I want a full out lib," Rein called out. The bases loaded and then the girls were in the libs. Not very steady I might add.

"Lib into scorpion," Layla instructed. Gracie loaded in, Layla had a hold of her butt and Penelope and Claire had one of Gracie's feet. Layla pushed up into a full lib.

Gracie immediately balanced. Now what she did next was really cool. She grabbed hold of her non-libing leg and pulled it up in a weird arch were it touched her head.

"Oh my god," Felicity said sounding amazed.

"Twist cradle," Layla barked. Once again Gracie spun in the air with so much grace landing into safety.

"Okay so stunting you guys got but can you do it with a good dance combination?" Jolene asked.

"Of course, we always have our dance mixes on our ipods," Penelope said sounding like she was stating the obvious.

Seriously this was way to cheesy for me, this only happened in dance movies! Am I right?

"Home goes first though," Rein said.

Now the next hour was a bit blurry for me I had a hard time remembering what happened until later that night.

I know Gracie's friends definitely won the routine, the basket toss they did won them that for sure.

The dance was over. Gracie's friends said there goodbye's saying they would see her tomorrow.

I made the stupidest mistake in my life at that moment. Gracie and I walked out into the forest.

I pulled her along out into the forest with me.

"Want to see me shift?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly. I went behind a tree and took off my clothes; I jumped out from behind the tree and shifted mid flight.

I landed in the center off the forest…. Alone. She wasn't there.

Hide and seek. She wanted to play games did she?

I made little dog noises as I trailed her scent. And then I caught another sent.

A nomadic vampire.


	12. Searching

A/N: Most character Stephenie Meyer!! I do not own any twilight characters sadly!!! I wish I was genius enough to create them!!!

I quickly sent out a distress signal to the pack and Sam's pack.

"Seth what's wrong?" Quil asked quickly, but I didn't even need to tell him he could see all my fears in my head and all my anger.

In less than a minute all the pack's minds were in mine including Sam's.

"Everybody follow her scent and be careful. Don't let that leech kill her," Jake ordered.

"Leah, Collin, Paul, take the north. Sam, Jared, Brady take South. Quil, Embry, take the West. Seth and I will take the East," Jake quickly added and we broke off.

Jake and I quickly took off East our instincts taking over. I picked up a horrible smell which could only be a nomadic vampire because I was accustomed to what vegetarian vampires smelled like.

I quickly changed my direction and followed the scent. It then immediately stopped causing Jake and I to stop in our tracks.

How is that possible?

"I'm going to enjoy every bit of tearing this leech apart, limb from limb and burning the pieces if he even plucks one hair off her head," I thought viciously.

"I think torture then death is better, death is way too easy and nice," Jake contradicted as we turned back around and retraced our steps.

It was weird how talking about violence was calming me down and I wasn't afraid because I knew I was kill that son of a bitch if it hurt her!

"Seth is swearing!!" Leah screamed astounded.

"This is not the time Leah," Sam hissed.

"Hey he never swears its odd really," Leah laughed. All of us- except for Jake and I- were astounded.

"Did she just laugh?" Quil questioned.

"She did," Embry mirrored.

"Off topic guys follow the scent don't let the bloodsucker get away," Jake growled.

We spent two hours looking for her but all we found were faint scents! We lost all scents within another hour. How could this bloodsucker cover his trail? How could he have got her in the first place? I was right behind the tree! She was in my sight!!!

"Gracie!!" I howled in pain. My whole body trembled back to its original state. I couldn't bare the pain so I phased back against my will. Jake took the clothes of his limb and handed it to me. I pulled on the pair of jeans and began to run back to her house.

I opened the door and dove into her house. Her scent, the whole room smelled like her and I of course. I strode into the kitchen and pulled open the cookie jar and grabbed a whole handful. I walked back outside and spotted a silver glint.

I ran towards it and picked it up. It was the Audi car keys. How did they get here? Gracie had the keys in her purse. I knew it was hers because it was her keychain full of ballerinas and dance memorabilia. Not to mention the: I heart Gucci silver rhinestone keychain and Grace Keychain.

I don't know how she got those here but we needed to formulate a plan to find her and fast. I took off to the high school. Jumped into the Audi and sped off to the Cullen's hoping for there help. I was going 120 MPH when I pulled into their driveway. I quickly smacked the breaks and just missed hitting one of Esme's garden Gnomes.

I ran into the house and the Cullen's looked up at me surprised.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked urgently. The words were stuck on my tongue I couldn't say it I couldn't even think it. It was that horrible to me.

Rosalie strode down the stairs quickly with a confused Emmett rushing behind her.

"WHERE IS GRACIE?" she shouted, her face contorting in anger.

Everybody looked up at her shocked.

"Nomadic vampire got a hold of her in the forest he or she somehow covered up his or her tracks," I felt the words tumble out of my mouth.

"She's in the cave on the Reservation," Rosalie whispered her eyes becoming distant.

"Rose?" Emmett whispered in her ear.

"Come on there isn't much time before he does what he has planned to do with her," Rosalie shrieked and ran out to her BMW revving her engine not even explaining to us how she knew.

We all looked at each other for a split second and we all got into our cars. Nessie was at Charlie's for the night so we had no complications of finding someone to watch.

The sounds of squealing tires filled the air as we tore down the street, forming a line of luxury cars.

We entered the reservation and I began to feel so helpless. It was Gracie feeling that I knew! I feel whatever she feels. We parked on the cliffs and all of us jumped off the cliffs at once diving down into the depths and then swimming off to the cave out West.

We ran into the cave sopping wet trying to be as quiet as possible. Rosalie leading the way.

It was eerie in the caves. The constant drip, drip, drip and nothing else besides our breathing and footsteps.

But then I heard it the whistling, like a dog whistle. And I ran. She needed me.


	13. Found

A/N: I wish I was Stephenie Meyer but I'm not so the characters belong to her!!

That whistling drew me forward as fast as I could go. I ran into a wide circle in the cave. Gracie was supporting herself on her knees, scrapes and bruises around her mouth. I could see the bruises on her inner thigh. That son of a bitch he was going to pay…. As soon as I got her out of here.

I ran for her and then I was being side tackled. I looked into my enemy's red eyes and I could see the sadistic look. I was flying into the stone wall. I shifted and flew forward so I wouldn't make this cave shatter to pieces and have it fall on top of us.

I just tore up Jake's jeans but I really didn't care, my growls ripped and echoed off the stone walls. Gracie looked at me I could see her fear. But it wasn't her fear no she feared for me.

"Oh how sweet," the nomad noticed. He ran his hand through his spiked red hair. What is it with red haired nomads?

I growled and began to circle him.

"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself I'm Cornelius you must be Seth. Grace's new pet," he smiled.

I snarled. Where was everybody? Weren't they going to help take him down?

"It's a pity you found us because now you'll have to die. I was going to just take Grace and make her mine," he snarled back.

I lunged and he shifted to the side and knocked me across my back.

"What a sad excuse of fighting," he sighed, "Grace is worth it though. Such beauty, such sweet innocence, and of course grace."

He reached out to stroke her face but she yanked back from him. Her jaw clenched.

"Except she's not completely innocent, not after what that boy did to her. No, no," he clicked. I became confused. What boy?

"I see you're confused. But no problem. Grace I got rid of that boy for you. He would have followed you here if I had not intervened. Sure you may not love me now, but you'll learn," he smiled slipping his arm around her waist holding her there. Her eye's flamed with agony.

I growled at him getting ready to pounce. I knew I would miss Gracie so I could just tear him to shreds right away but Rosalie jumped blindingly fast at him. Her blonde hair the only visible thing you could see on her.

"Well well, Rosalie," Cornelius smiled escaping Rosalie's attack.

"Son of bitch," she growled.

"Long time no see," he smiled.

"Last time you saw me was when you left me for the dead along with Royce," she snapped taking another lung. He got a fist full of her hair and pushed her to the ground.

"Why isn't this familiar?" he smirked.

"It isn't because my husband is going to kick your ass," she smiled.

"Husband?" he asked confused. Emmett snapped his arm off that was holding Rosalie's hair. I went over to Gracie and nudged her with my nose. She rubbed my muzzle and hopped on my back where it was safer.

Cornelius screamed in pain. Edward walked in holding some fire wood, followed by Alice who had lighter fluid, and Bella with a book of matches. The set it up in the middle of the cave. Cornelius looked and struggled. Rosalie grabbed his arm and held him there and Emmett grabbed his shoulder on his other side.

The whole pack panned in surrounding all the exits. Jake walked to the front of the pack and got ready to tear Cornelius to shreds.

"Go Fido go!!!" Rosalie laughed. Jake leapt up and decapitated Cornelius's head off and spit it into the fire. Gracie looked down at his face burning and smirked. She found it highly amusing.

Okay this was disturbing me slightly. My girlfriend really enjoyed gore. More than the pack most likely.

So we really didn't torture Cornelius like we planned to but I really just wanted to get Gracie home and I think most of us just wanted to relax.

I watched happily as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jake tore him to shreds and when all his pieces burned to ashes and the room stank like Vampires. We sighed in relief.

"Good boy Fido," Rosalie smiled patting Jake's head.

My god was she in a good mood!!!!!

Jake rolled his eyes and we all trotted out back into the open. As we were about to reach the opening Gracie twitched.

We all looked at her questioningly. Her head swiveled around looking at the cave, her eyes bugging out in fear. She pushed her face into my fur and shivered.

She was going to have so many nightmares.

Another thing that crossed my mind as we walked back to the cars was what was that bastard talking about? The boy? And the innocence thing?

But more important things were that I needed to get some pants. I put her next to her Audi and motioned my head to the keys in her car. She nodded kissing my nose and smiling at me. She hugged around my neck and breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

She let go and waved goodbye as she got into her Audi. I nodded and ran into the forest.

Off to get some pants was I!!!!!!!


	14. Sleep

A/N: In my dreams I wish I owned these characters but it's only a dream these marvelous characters belong to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer not the oh so Crazy-psychotic me!!! Except for Gracie and her brill friends!!!

I of course made it to the house before Gracie but still I was precautious. I didn't want to flash anybody. I phased mid flight and I skidded through one of the open windows nearly breaking the frame but I just barely made it through.

Streaking through the house (A/N: Okay so I know all you girls are imagining Seth running around in his "birthday suit"*Wink*) I went into Gracie's room and pulled on a pair of my sweat pants that I usually keep at her house in case I tear the pants I was wearing before.

I turned around and almost ran into Gracie. She looked miserable. Sure her dress and body was caked in dirt and bruises and scrapes but that wasn't what was making her look miserable.

It was the way her jaw was set and how her eyes looked lost and frightened. They glistened all wet and shiny, the tears building up. Now Gracie sure has cried before but this time it was different, she's such a strong girl but the strong girl has broken away.

It's a good thing that I am here to fix her put her back together as the brilliant girl she is. Her noiseless sobs racked her body she shook into my bare chest and I could feel every tears run down my abdomen.

"It's okay he's gone, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jake had fun getting rid of him," I soothed rubbing circles on her shoulder blades. She nodded pulling away wiping her tears fiercely.

"Easy there, why don't you just go take a shower and pull on your P.J.s and we'll get some sleep?" I suggested. It was close to 4 in the morning, she had one long gruesome night. She nodded pulling her cotton lounge pants and an old t-shirt. She gave me a weak smile before limping out the door.

Her knee really needed some rest. I took her cell out of her fancy purse and plugged it into the charger and did the same with mine, there was a reason why I never put my cell in my pants pocket, because I never know when I'm going to turn into a giant furball as Gracie calls me. And I don't want to lose my phone so Gracie puts it in her purse or on her because she can't morph into a giant furball.

I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed her water bottle out of the fridge and some Excedrin because she was going to need it.

I went back into her room, lying on her bed waiting for her to finish her shower. It felt really nice to relax and I really needed the sleep. We both did.

She strode in even though it had a slight limp in it she looked better. Her wet hair hanging down almost straight but wavy where her curls while be when her hair is fully dry.

She smiled at me and plopped down on the bed. She reached over to her Ipod dock and turned on classical music, I was familiar with…… Fur Elise by Beethoven.

I gave her the water and Excedrin and she gratefully took them. She lied back down and snuggled up next to me. The aroma of coconuts hit me. I breathed in deeply and smiled. She was safe and she was right here in my arms.

She eased into sleep without a problem and since she was happy and asleep I turned happy and asleep also.

I woke up around 3 o'clock in the afternoon; we had almost 12 hours of sleep. The sun was hitting my loves face and she was stirring.

"Gracie," I whispered in her ear. She turned her baby blues on me.

"Good afternoon," I laughed kissing her. She looked at the clock and rubbed her eyes. Her chin was almost completely blue with bruises and I didn't even want to think about the bruises on her thighs.

She stilled looked beautiful but it pained me to see her hurt. I'll have to have Carlisle take a look at her.

I gently cupped her chin in my hand and kissed her bruises which I could tell was annoying her. And finally being a master at her body language I knew she was annoyed and frustrated that I was kissing close to her mouth but not on her mouth so I figured I didn't want her mad at me so I kissed her and she smiled and her posture became happy.

I laughed pulling her close. What a pair we were, always taunting each other.

"I love you Gracie," I smiled putting my hand over her heart. She touched my hand and then put her hand over my heart. We do this all the time now but it still has the same affect on me.

And once again I know this sounds all mushy but this is what Imprinting does to you. It makes you very sentimental to your Imprint and your feelings for them are very strong. But whenever Gracie made that gesture I feel like she jump starts my heart. And of course I sound all girly saying….. I meant thinking this but I can't help it! It just comes out and it's the truth and I'm an honest person!!!!!

We did our daily morning routine even though it was the afternoon. So instead of breakfast we were having a late lunch. Of course I didn't make the food because I knew I would either a) start the house on fire b) screw up c) the food will taste disgusting or d) all of the above.

My answer is D!!!!!

I would love to cook for Gracie but the whole world knows that will end badly!!!!!

And I am not lying!!! I am an honest person remember!!!!!??????

Anyway, I feel really bad about what I'm going to do later today. Gracie didn't know what I had coming.

She didn't know that I was going to end up interrogating her about what that nomad said, I was aching to know. It bothered me. Why hasn't she told me? Or at least I mean wrote me about it? Why is it a secret? And number one why does only Rosalie know about her secret? More importantly how did she know where Gracie was?

All these questions were going to be answered even though I felt horrible about asking them!!! Well except for the Rosalie part. That's not as prying as to Gracie's secret!

I looked up to see her dancing around the kitchen still in her pajamas. Her knee brace back on once again. Apparently she has turned back into the normal Gracie that she always is.

Or is that just what's showing on the outside? Is she really frightened on the inside? I just wanted to help her.


	15. Interrogation

A/N: Okay things may slow down a bit now (okay they are already slow but I have an excuse!!!!!!!) I have cheer practice from 11 till 3. I have a three hour break until six when I start marching band practice (we got professionals to teach us this year!!! Yes) and that goes till eight. I will do my best to update at least once a week. **READ BELOW SCRIPT IF YOU WANT TO FIND UPCOMING SECRETS ABOUT GRACE!!!!**

**Seth: So you're a cheerleader like my Gracie?**

**Me: Yes but I don't fly….. I wish I could…*Pout***

**Seth: Well why don't you?**

**Me: To tall so that sticks me as a back spot or a base!! But no worries I'm happy for at least being a cheerleader!!!!**

**Seth: Do you tumble?**

**Me: Depends on what you mean…… I can only do round-offs, cartwheels, one-handed cartwheels and barely a front walkover.**

**Seth: Barely!*Chuckles***

**Me: Shut up!!!!**

**Seth: I noticed your Native American.**

**Me: Yah not a lot only about 1/8 I wish I was 8/8 though!!!**

**Seth: So is Gracie a creation of what you wish to be?**

**Me: Pshhhhh…. No!!!!!!! Why would you think that?!!!...........*hyperventilating* **

**Seth: Plus having that Audi R8 phantom black, silver panel, and limestone gray interior!!!!! Doesn't that sound like your dream car!!!????**

**Me: OKAY FINE!!! I WISH I WAS GRACIE!!!!!!!!**

**Seth: You know you like to talk to much something tells me you wouldn't like being able not to talk!!!!**

**Me: Who says she can't talk?**

**Seth:…………… You're going to give my Gracie a voice!!!!!!????? *Smiles huge***

**Me: I haven't decided yet…. *smirking***

**Seth: Please!!!!!!! I want to hear her voice!!!!!!!**

**Me: I don't know. I think I'll go work on my Harry Potter Fan fiction that I'm putting up as soon as I finish Your story…. *Starts to walk away***

**Seth: Come back here!!!!!! *Runs after me giving me puppy eyes***

**Me: Fine I'll keep working on your story!!!! *Breaking down not being able to avoid puppy eyes***

**Seth: Thank you!!!! But you know you don't own me? Right?**

**Me:……. WHAT!!!!!!????? *Spazzing* **

**Seth: Yah this cool lady named Stephenie Meyer made up my life and I completely belong to her!!!**

**Me: Can't I adopt you?**

**Seth: I think your taking that puppy idea to far. *he smiles at me making me swoon***

**Me: Dang!!!**

**Seth: You don't own any of the Cullens either…. Or the Volturi….. Or the Werewolves….. Or the Denalis…… Or all those other Vampires that were featured in her books…. Or….**

**Me: I get it!!!! No need to remind me!!!**

**Seth: You know you don't even completely own Gracie? **

**Me: You're kidding me right? **

**Seth: Nope! You made her Jake's cousin making her partially owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: Oh Jeez, but at least I control what she does and says…… I mean mimes *Giggling***

**Seth: What do you have planned?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see!!! *Smirking evilly***

**Seth: I can handle that but can you promise me something?**

**Me: Sure sure Sethy!!!**

**Seth: Never end our story!!!**

**Me: Sorry but I'll have to end it somewhere!!!**

**Seth: WHAT?? *Trembling about to phase***

**Me: But there shall be a sequel and random appearances in my other Twi-fics!!!!**

**Seth: That's so sweet of you!! *he hugs me* so I heard that your other Twi-fics are about other Werewolves imprinting?**

**Me: Yah I've got Embry's planned out in my head and another new werewolf.**

**Seth: And I heard about Rosalie's Daughter. How is that Possible? **

**Me: It's all in the plotline my Giant fur ball!!!!**

**Seth: Embry's kids are involved in that one too. Aren't they? **

**Me: Of course!!! Not to mention your triplets and daughter……..oops!!!**

**Seth: Oh my god!!!!!**

**Me: That just slipped out!!!!**

**Seth: How can a girl like Gracie carry three babies inside of her!!??**

**Me: ……… I can't say much!!!**

**Seth: Can you at least tell me what the triplets are?**

**Me: All boys and then you'll have a daughter later in life *shrugging***

**Seth: Poor GRACIE!!!!!!! **

**Me: She'll be fine!!! I can promise that!!! But I think we should get back to the story because the peoples will kill me if we don't!!!!**

**Seth: Yah we don't want that to happen!!!**

**Me: Can I have a hug before you go!!????**

**Seth: Of course!!!! *Gives me a big bear hug***

I pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. Preparing for the long fight that was ahead. Gracie looked happy and I felt horrible because I knew I was going to shatter that happiness and bring back the ugly. But I just needed to know what was wrong with her!!!!

She clambered out of the car, doing her best to not slam her knee.

"Gracie!!!!!" Alice squealed running out the door enveloping Gracie in a hug. Gracie hugged her back.

"Feeling better?" Alice asked. Gracie nodded.

"Great!!! I just heard there has been a brand new stock of clothes at designer stores in Seattle!! You want to go?" Alice shrieked.

Wow. What was she on?

"Not today Alice, we all want to talk to Gracie about something," I said somberly.

Gracie looked at me confused and sad.

"It's okay Gracie, there's nothing wrong," I reassured her. She put her hand up to my cheek and kissed me.

She pulled back; I could see the conflict in her eyes. I led her inside and all of us were assembled on the couch.

All the Cullens and of course Jake and Leah.

I sat her in the seat opposite of me and next to Edward because he was going to need to get most of the information out of her head.

The room grew silent and the air was still. Gracie looked annoyed, she was a person who couldn't speak but she hated the quiet. That why she usually always had music playing.

"Gracie, I'm sorry to ask this and sorry to pry but I need to know. What was that vampire talking about in the cave?" I asked breaking the silence.

She gave me a confused look.

"You can't act Gracie, not with me sensing your emotions and Edward reading your mind," Jasper pointed out.

She looked hurt and she looked at her knee. She seemed utterly fascinated with it. Her mind was probably veering far off from the topic. She knows Edward can read her mind but she can control her thoughts.

"Gracie," Edward said pointedly. She silently snarled at him. He was talking to her like she was a child so she acted like a child back.

"Would you stop going through your old beam routine and tell us?" he asked sweetly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he winced.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked quickly.

"Gracie, stop that now," Edward hissed. Bella was about to put her shield over her but Edward shook his head no.

Jaspers features contorted in pain also.

"Gracelen Ray Black," Jake growled. She looked up and smiled at him innocently.

"Stop it right now or I show Seth the bath tub video?" Jake threatened.

Bath tub video? Some form of blackmail?

Panic flitted across her features and then she smoothed it out.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

But Edward and Jasper relaxed so she had stopped thinking whatever she was thinking.

"Now will you tell us what happened?" Edward asked.

She shook her head and Edward sighed as her thoughts came into his mind.

"Bring out the reinforcements," Edward sighed.

In a second Layla, Penelope, and Callie walked in holding their laptops.

Gracie looked at them surprised.

"We told them everything Gracie. And then they offered to help find out what's troubling you," I told her.

She looked at me disgusted and it hurt me to the core.

"Gracie, please tell us we're here to help not make fun of you," Layla reminded her.

They all reached out to rub her shoulder but she jerked away. That pinched look still on her face.

She got up and sat next to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at her. So Rosalie was on her side?

Edward growled.

I guess so.

"So you told Rosalie? And not even your own imprint?" Edward growled.

That put a shooting pain threw my body; she would tell Rosalie but not me.

"Rosalie understanding? You've got to be kidding me," Edward snorted.

"Edward shut up," Rosalie sneered.

"Okay if you won't tell us we've got more black mail cousin," Jake smiled. Her features widened and shock flitted out.

"I had Layla bring back every single home video of you from birth to present day," Jake smirked.

She glared and buried her face into Rosalie's shoulder.

"That's not going to work," Edward sighed.

"So we're going to result to psychology?" Carlisle asked lightly. Carlisle nodded at Penelope.

"Gracie what happened that night? When you left the studio and went out? Why did you come back and lock yourself in your room?" Penelope asked.

Gracie's facial features went blank.

"That's helping," Edward murmured.

"Why were you so afraid to let us see you? Did something happen on the streets? In the alley? Did you see something that traumatized you?" Layla began.

Gracie's features came back but they contained all the pain and fear that hurt me more than you could imagine.

"Stop it right now," Rosalie growled. She circled her arms protectively around Gracie.

"You don't understand how much this is hurting her. She doesn't want to talk about it! She'll talk about it when she's ready," Rosalie hissed.

We all froze watching Rosalie comfort Gracie.

A look of comprehension dawned on every one of the Cullens' faces.

Jake, Leah, and I were left in the dark.

Rosalie sensed this and sighed.

"Let down the walls you put up, the only way you can get over it is if you think about it and get used to it. You don't need to be traumatized by this. We're here to help you. Edward I'd get your control ready right now," Rosalie told Gracie and then Edward.

"Why?....." Edward started and then went blank. Anger flitted across his features and Jaspers too.

I looked at Leah and Jake. They had similar faces like mine. They were 'What the hell is going on?' looks.

"Will shopping make you feel better?" Alice piped up. Gracie looked at her oddly and shook with laughter.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. I could see deadliness in his eyes.

"What was her problem?" Leah asked.

"I can't even say it," Edward mumbled pacing back and forth.

Gracie stood up and walked over to her backpack. She grabbed her sketchbook and colored markers and scribbled a four letter word on the paper.

That four letter word I never wanted to see in my life not when it involved my girlfriend.

And that four letter word was:

**RAPE.**

A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger!! I couldn't resist!!!! I'll post a new one up in two days max!!! Review!!!!!


	16. My Poor Gracie

A/N: Sorry I put this up a day late!!! But I had Cheer and Marching Band and I always pass out when I get home!!!! Here's your new chappy!!! Reminder most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!!!

_**RAPE.**_

Rape?................. RAPE!!!!!!

The trembles rolled off of me faster then they ever have. I looked at a frightened Gracie and my trembles eased off. I ran over to her and pulled her tightly next to me. She relaxed in to me and let out a little sigh.

CRASH!!!!!!!

I heard the sound of glass breaking. I turned around pulling Gracie with me to see that Jake had jumped through the giant glass window while phasing. (A/N: Thanks to Twilightluver919 who suggested Seth crashing through the window but I thought that it would be more like Jake to jump through a window!!!!!!! LOL!!!)

We all stared in shock. And we all thought that Jake had the best temper!!!!!!

"You're going to pay for that Fido," Rosalie half-heartedly said.

A group of 3 hyperventilating gasps rang behind us.

Layla, Penelope, and Callie were staring at the broken window in utter shock.

"Jake turned into a werewolf," Layla whispered stunned.

"That was," Callie began.

"SO COOL!!!!!" Penelope screamed at the top of her lungs.

We all looked at them funny. Gracie smiled. They had the same reaction she had when she found out I was a werewolf.

To bad I hadn't phased out of fun in front of Gracie. She's only seen me phase when I'm battling.

"Well that was unexpected," Carlisle commented.

"It sure was, well it looks like I get to redecorate again," Esme sighed but I knew she was secretly happy she got to redecorate.

"So Gracie, are you going to be all right?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure you're not traumatized and need a therapist?" He asked some more.

She nodded again.

"And we're always here to listen and talk to you if you need to," he reminded her.

She gave her 'I know' look.

"Well it's nice to know what happened to you so we can understand you a bit better now. I have to go off to work now. I'll see you all later," Carlisle said. He gave Gracie a hug and kissed Esme goodbye than headed out the door.

"Well that was odd," I commented and pulled Gracie down with me as I slumped onto the couch. She slumped onto me and silently giggled.

I loved the way her face lit up but the bruises fired anger through me. That Vampire is lucky he's dead!!

I lightly traced her bruises, wishing they would heal.

We sat there till nine o'clock. Just chatting and hanging out with the Cullens and Gracie's friends.

Jake still hadn't come back. Most likely still venting.

Gracie yawned. How could she be tired? We slept for almost 12 hours this morning!!!! Maybe fighting with Edward in her head made her tired. Come to think of it I think I was getting tired also.

Maybe it was that Imprint thing?

"Gracie and I are heading back to my house. We have school in the morning so we're retiring," I yawned pulling myself and Gracie up.

"Is that what you call it?" Emmett asked smirking. He was in close enough distance for me to smack him across the back of the head.

Gracie gave everybody hugs and I said the goodbyes. Aren't we a good team?

Gracie hopped into the passenger seat letting me drive again!!!! YES!!!!!!!

I smiled all happy go lucky. I jumped into the driver's seat and the smile disappeared off my face quickly. I could easily see the sweat on Gracie's brow where I was sitting and the way her face contorted in pain.

Was it that time of month?...... Wait no! Gymnast's don't get their periods!!!

"Are you alright?" I asked worried as I started the car.

She smiled reassuringly and nodded her fiercely.

I didn't feel like arguing with her anymore so I believe her.

As soon as we got home we clambered out of the car and headed up to my bedroom. Gracie walked to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She was shivering as she walked back into my room.

I was already on the bed in my sweat pants. She flipped off the lights and dove into my waiting arms.

Funny thing is she was really warm to my standards even though she felt like she was freezing. Must have a fever.

She passed out as soon as she hit the pillow, was under my comforter, and in my arms.

I did the same.

I woke up at six AM from my alarm. Gracie was still asleep. Her back leaning against my chest. I got up and stretched before I attempted to get her up.

"Gracie, wake up," I chuckled. She slept through the fricken alarm she must have been tired. She stirred a bit, picked her head up and her head plopped back down face first into the pillows.

It was her 'I don't want to get up' move.

So she wanted to this the hard way?

I grabbed both ends of the blanket and tugged it off of her. A straight whistle came out of her mouth signaling she was pissed, tired, and freezing. I put the blanket on the floor next to me and turned to look at her.

"Oh my god," I gasped. She must have stripped down into her undergarments in the night when she got to hot last night. But that wasn't what was shocking me hard.

The bruises up her legs leading up her thighs, and her whole body was covered in sweat yet she was freezing her ass off. Her skin was sort of red also.

"MOM!!!!" I screamed.

I heard running up the stairs. Leah and my mother ran into the room at full speed. They saw the sight and gasped.

Gracie didn't even move from her fetal position on the bed to look at us. Her body just shook and I knew that she was in pain. I felt sick to my stomach. What was wrong with her? I was beginning to hyperventilate!!! My poor Gracie!!!!


	17. Orders

A/N: Since I keep giving you guys cliffies!!! I'm updating as soon as possible!!!!!!!! Reminder to peeps I don't own Twilight!! NEVER HAVE! NEVER WILL!!!! The smarticle Stephenie Meyer owns it!!!

I lunged for my phone and shakily dialed Carlisle.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle!!!!!Gracie,she'ssickandIdon'tknowwhat'swrong!!!!!She'sallredandsweatyyetshesfreezing!!!" I babbled.

"Calm down Seth," Carlisle ordered. I did my best but my chest rose and fell very quickly.

"Carlisle!! I need you to come to my house and find out what's wrong!!!!!! Please!! Hurry!!!!" I cried out.

"I'm on my way," he said in his calm voice.

"Seth, get to school. You need to go," my mom commanded.

"I can't go with Gracie like this," I whined, I looked at my shivering Gracie. I quickly grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around her body snuggly. She looked at me and I could see the pain.

"Gracie!!!!" I wailed. I placed my forehead on hers looking her straight in the eyes. It's not like I could get sick it didn't matter. She was hurting and I didn't want that happening!!!!!!!

Her eyes tore right into mine and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Shh, its okay Carlisle is coming he's gonna help," I murmured urgently.

She pulled her eyes shut tightly and let out a slow breath. She slowly opened them and let her bright blues suck me in. I sighed and cupped her face.

"Seth you have to get ready for school whether you like it or not," my mom growled.

"I'm not leaving her," I howled.

Gracie looked me in the eyes once more and I could see the words forming in her eyes. They said 'Go, I'll be fine.'

But I wasn't so sure of that. But I was being dragged away from my love by my oh so annoying sister. I whimpered as she closed the door behind me.

"Seth!! Get it in your head!! Acting like she's going to die isn't going to make her feel normal!! Go to school like normal!!!" Leah ordered.

I sulked as I walked into the bathroom. Leah handed me my clothes and slammed the door shut behind me.

My mind was protesting but I knew there was nothing I could do to make Leah budge on the fact.

I slowly showered not caring if I was going to be late. I skipped breakfast I wasn't hungry not with what was going on!! I was worried sick!!!!! As soon as I had everything ready, I saw Gracie's Ipod peeking out of my backpack. I forgot she put it there. She must want it if she's going to be in bed all day right?

HA!! A way I can see her before I go!!

I sprinted up the stairs. I plowed through my door into the room where my mother and Leah were putting a wet washcloth on Gracie's forehead.

"Seth, go to school now!!" my mom dictated once again. It was getting on my nerves!! I mean Gracie was my Imprint!!! Shouldn't I have a choice to skip school for her?

"Gracie needs her Ipod," I argued. Gracie looked up at me and smiled a weak 'thank you' smile. I pushed Leah away from Gracie and set down next to her.

"I love you Gracie," I reminded her. I lightly kissed her lips. She responded weakly back. But it was still kissing right? But a wave of energy must have hit her because she clutched her arms around me and pulled me down to kiss her again. She did her little 'I love you too' motion with her hand. This, once again still gets me every time by the way!

My mom coughed signaling for us to stop. I sighed and lightly unlocked Gracie's arms from around my neck. I lay her Ipod in her hand and curled her fingers around it. I moved a little bit but moved back and kissed her again. I couldn't help it!!!!!!!! It was like magnets. Not to mention her lips were delicious and…….. STOP IT! BAD SETH!!!

Remember she's sick and you need to focus on her health not her……..

I didn't get to finish that thought because Leah was dragging me by the ear out the door!!

She marched me down the steps and pushed me out into the driveway. She then tossed my backpack out of the door. Thank god for my reflexes or I would have one very broken cell phone not to mention I didn't want Gracie's Audi remote to get broken.

I dug the keys out and hopped into the Audi.

It felt taunting!!!!! And lonely!!!! This car had no life without Gracie!!!! It was not a luxury car without her!! Just some random fast, fancy, and highly expensive car!!!!!!

I pulled into the parking lot not even close to being late for school!! Dang!!!!!

I got of the car and people looked as usual but after a couple seconds they became confused.

"SETH!!!" Felicity shouted skipping up to me.

"Hey Felicity," I said with fake happiness.

"Where's Grace?" she asked.

"Sick, we don't know what's wrong with her," I choked.

"I'm sure she'll get better!! Gracie is tough!! She caught me single handedly from a lib, now that's amazing!!" Felicity reassured me.

"She is but I'm not so sure anymore," I sighed.

"Well tell her I hope she gets better and that I want her to audition for Cheer captain for Basketball season," Felicity smiled once more and walked off to her friends.

I just hopped Gracie would still be alive by Basketball season.


	18. Punches, Vegas, and Her Father

A/N: Now I know that some of you didn't read my author's note in chapter 16 because you're threatening me if Gracie Dies you will kill me but for your information she won't die!!! You got that!!! By the way most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I was a mad man all through school. The time ticked by so slowly the clock always making those haunting ticks.

I had finally made it to lunch but lunch wasn't very appealing not with Gracie being sick which causes me to feel sick for and therefore I lose my appetite.

"Hey Seth," Troy called out walking up to where I sat alone at a table in the corner. Usually I sat with Gracie and her friends, which included Collin and Brady but I was to out of it to be chatty today.

"Troy," I grunted. I wasn't in the mood to talk but I don't think he caught on.

"So where's Grace?" he nosed around. Why is everybody starting to call her Grace?

"None of your business," I snarled. I knew he wanted my Gracie.

"Oh I see," he sighed pulling a chair up next to me sitting down, "are you shocked? Concerned about what's going on with her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I mean I had to deal with it too, except Rein decided to make the decision that made our lives a lot easier," he babbled.

"Excuse me? What the in god's name are you going on about?" I asked.

"I know about you and Gracie, Seth. Not until today did I realize why you're so protective of her," he remarked.

"Maybe because I love her and she's my girlfriend," I pointed out.

"And that she's been carrying your child," he added.

????????????………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT? YOU JACKASS!!!" I barked. Collin and Brady instantly flanked my side.

"Admit you knew her before school started!!! She's your friend's cousin and nobody could contact you all summer. Were you off playing around with Grace and accidentally knocked her up and that's why you protect her like that," he declared.

"1. WHAT I DID THIS SUMMER IS NOBODIES BUSINESS BUT MINE!!!! 2. I MET GRACIE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. 3. SHE'S NOT KNOCKED UP!!!! 4. SHE'S JUST HOME SICK IDIOT!!!! SERIOUSLY ILL!!! 4. WE'VE NEVER HAD SEX!!!" I ranted.

I was about to throw a punch when Collin and Brady grabbed both my arms to stop me because they knew how this fight would end……. Troy unconscious on the ground and all bloodied up. That seemed oddly satisfying!!!

The whole cafeteria was silent and looking at us in the corner. I knew that they had heard everything I said but I didn't care they could know that Gracie and I are virgins we're not ashamed of it.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Wester asked walking up to us. Collin and Brady slipped their grip on me and my fist "accidentally" collided with Trey's face.

Yes, now he was unconscious!!!

"Mr. Clearwater, please come with me," Mr. Wester said seriously and walked away. Troy began to stir I was gonna throw one more punch.

"NOW!!" Mr. Wester ordered. I inwardly groaned. I just wanted one more punch. I sulked as we walked to his office.

As soon as the door shut tightly behind us and the secretary couldn't hear us he began to talk.

"Seth what were you thinking? Punching him could threat exposure especially if you couldn't control yourself when you get angry," Mr. Wester demanded.

"He's getting on my last nerve telling me that Gracie is knocked up that I only like her because it's my child. And I know he wants her," I growled clenching my fists just thinking about it made me angry.

"Is she?" he asked sincerely.

"No," I choked, "Gracie and I, we don't do that. Besides Gracie's a gymnast!"

"Then why get worked up when you know it's not the truth?" he asked.

"Because…… I don't know it's just comes up. I never ever really fight with people, I never did. Wait except for vampires in battle but that's a whole different story," I confessed.

"Is something going on with Grace I should know about?" Mr. Wester asked.

"She's sick, like really sick. Fever, sweating, unbearable pain, and yet she feels like she's freezing to death," I explained.

"Are you afraid of losing her?" he asked.

"Terrified," I sobbed, "I love her, not just because she's my Imprint. I would have fallen in love with her even if she wasn't and I was human well at least completely. She makes everything brighter and though she can't talk her motions make me smile."

Mr. Wester nodded just listening acting like he was my guidance counselor.

"But why did you come to school today Seth? Why would you come if you knew you couldn't handle it and that you didn't want to be away from her?" he wondered.

"My mom and sister made me," I fumed.

"Well as your principal I suggest you go home back to Grace and help her. I don't want you to punch another kid in the face today even if they deserve it," Mr. Wester smiled.

"Thanks I guess. So no detention?" I asked hopefully. He rolled his eyes.

"No, Grace is sick and that's a big enough punishment for you," he told me.

I said goodbye and skipped….. Yes I skipped happily out of the building into Gracie's Audi.

I decided to stop at Gracie's house and grab her 'So you think you can dance' DVD's because I knew she always liked to watch those. But as I pulled in to her driveway there were already 3 other cars there.

My mother's, Carlisle's, and an unknown flashy Corvette.

I walked into the house and saw Layla, Penelope, and Callie huddling together on the couch with worried faces. All of them squishing together like puppies.

They looked up to see me and smiled slightly and turned back to the TV with haste. It looked like they were watching some home video.

But that didn't quite capture my interest right now. I grabbed the DVD's I wanted from the shelf and ran up the stairs.

I burst into Gracie's room to see my mother, Carlisle, and Rosalie. And of course Gracie who looked even sicker because her bruises turned yellowish. Rosalie was resting her hand on Gracie's forehead to keep her temperature down. Gracie was under at least five blankets and still trembling.

"SETH!!" my mother bellowed.

Gracie shot up quickly but then regretted it as her body swayed and a look of pain shot across her face. I was instantly by her side and gently pushing her back down.

I sat down next to her torso and her arms shot out and hugged me around my own torso.

"Seth, go back to school," my mom ordered me around again!!!!

"Mr. Wester sent me home for the day," I shrugged.

"He sent you home?" she questioned not believing.

"I was getting edgy at school and it ended badly so he sent me home," I smirked.

"What do you mean ended badly?" my mother asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say Troy Claggen's nose is no longer straight," I couldn't help but smile.

Gracie shook with laughter beside me, at least she laughed.

"You got into a fight?" Carlisle asked.

"I started it," I smiled broadly.

"Nice," Rosalie snorted.

"It was fun, I got the satisfaction when he was out cold on the cafeteria floor," I laughed relishing the though.

"You punched somebody in the face?" my mom sputtered.

"Yah, why not he deserved it plus he was getting on my last nerve!!" I rambled.

. Gracie looked up at me and smiled brightly. I knew she thought it was funny that he was unconscious!! But then her expression shifted to searing pain and she slipped away from me and rolled into a ball on her bed.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her!?" I asked urgently.

He looked at me gravely.

"I don't know. I was thinking mono but the pain doesn't make any sense," Carlisle pondered.

I sighed in frustration.

"Her parents are coming from New York to see her," my mom told me.

"Lovely meaning I have to explain that I stay with their daughter every night," I grimaced.

"I suggest you don't tell them and I suggest you stay at your own house at night when her parents are here," my mom suggested.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Not stay with Gracie at night!!! Are you kidding me!!??" I whined.

"Seth you're not married to her, you shouldn't be staying with her every night. You're lucky I even let you," my mom reminded me.

"We might as well be….. Hey Gracie wanna go get hitched in Vegas?" I smirked. It kinda of actually wasn't a joke.

She smiled and rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I'll start packing," I smiled.

"Alice would never let you," Rosalie grinned.

"Alice will never know. It'll be just Gracie and I. And that fortune telling Pixie won't be able to see us," I devised and gave a fake evil laugh. Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

"But you're bride to be is sick so that's a bit delayed for now," Rosalie mused.

"Rosalie you can come along if you like we will need witnesses. I suppose Edward, Bella, and Emmett would come to," I joked.

"Then lets go right now who cares if she's a little sick," Rosalie smiled. Gracie laughed silently at the joke and yawned.

"Well Rosalie and I better get going. Alice has something planned for us tonight. I really don't want to know what it is but I know I'll have to do whatever it is," Carlisle groaned and laughed at the same time. Rosalie got up and hugged Gracie.

"Sleep, eat, sleep, smile, and get better," Rosalie sighed walking out the door.

My mother not saying anything stormed out of the room.

"Guess what I brought up here?" I smiled.

She looked at me curiously. I pulled out her 'So you think you can dance' DVD's. She smiled brightly and clapped. She flashed me a brilliant thank you smile. I put them in the 5 disc DVD player, which were brilliant to have by the way. I put all the discs in there and smiled as the opening came on.

Gracie pulled her covers up motioning for me to slide in. I snuggled down under the blankets and wrapped my arms around Gracie. She put her feverishly warm forehead on my chest and sighed.

"I love you Gracie," I smiled, playing with the curls in her hair.

She patted where my heart was and then patted hers. She was sick but I didn't think about it right now. I just thought about how wonderful she was and how glad she was mine. And I thought this will be something that will pass right over. This is just some virus that will work its way through her system.

We got through the first three DVD's and then we both pasted out.

************************************************************************

4:07 AM

This morning's wake up call was unexpected.

One minute I'm dreaming about Gracie and me walking along the beach holding hands and just laughing. Even though it was partially raining.

Then the next minute somebody was screaming at me. And not just anybody……. Gracie's father well not biological but you know what I mean.

Let's just say there were a lot of profanities that were being screamed at me that I really never wanted to hear.

Oh boy!!


	19. What's Your Business?

A/N: I'm gonna need you guys to review more please because I don't know what you think really! And I don't want to waste my time writing a story nobody likes! But most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Next thing I knew was that the covers were getting thrashed back. I of course instantly reacted by placing my arms around Gracie protectively.

Bad Move!

"Get your hands off my daughter," her father ordered. I had to try my best not to growl at him. Gracie was still asleep, she's such a light sleeper usually but it seems being sick has caused her to be a heavy one.

"Don't take an hour to do so. Get away from her!" her father shouted.

I pulled my hands away from Gracie and slid off the bed. Realizing I wasn't wearing a shirt? What? How did that happen? Well at least I was wearing pants.

Gracie shot up from the bed and spazzed as to why I wasn't by her side. We all became silent. Gracie turned around frantically at where I was just moments before.

"Gracie I'm right here," I soothed her. She looked up her eyes wild and tired at the same time. She saw her parents and her cheeks became darker. She waved hello nervously.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Gracelen," her mother growled. Gracie dove back under the covers, shivering. She hid her face in her pillow and ignored her parents.

"That's all you have to say Gracelen Ray?" her mother asked like Gracie had said something.

She didn't move at all, well except for that giant movement her body made. I knew that as her sobbing movement. That was what her body would do involuntary as she began to cry.

"Gracie," I cried out and began to lie back down next to her but her father pulled me back.

"Stay away from her, we'll comfort her," her father barked. What was it with people and ordering me around lately?

Her mother and father sat next to her with worried expressions but I could still tell they were angry with her about me. But hey I was her Imprint there wasn't much they could do about it!!

I stood there with my jaw set and had to resist the urge from tearing her father's head off. I mean I should be comforting her. Comforting her comforts me and she's in pain right now. I know she's not crying because her parents are mad at her but for the pain that her illness was causing.

"Honey what happened to you?" her mother whispered stroking Gracie's hair.

She hiccupped and I had to stifle my laughter. Her hiccup was just too cute!!

Gracie sat bolt right up in bed and scrambled to get out of her room. I pulled her out and she ran out of the door straight into the bathroom. I raced right behind her and grabbed her hair in time to stop it from getting covered in vomit.

Her body shook as she cried from the pain and she leaned over the toilet. I kneeled down and hugged her shoulders.

Her parents watched in the doorway with distaste but didn't say anything. Gracie gagged again but this time it was only a dry heave.

"Gracie," I whispered quietly. She dry heaved again and more tears slid down her face.

"Shh, its okay we'll find out what's wrong," I comforted her. She turned around and hugged me tight pushing her face into my chest. Her father looked livid.

I pulled her up because I knew she wouldn't throw up anymore. Don't ask me how I knew I just did.

I handed her her toothbrush and she took it gratefully.

"Can I talk to you for a minute boy?" her father asked quietly. I nodded and quickly kissed Gracie's forehead. Which was burning by the way!

He pulled me down the stairs, past the living room where the girls were sound asleep cuddled up together on the couch-with a little space at the end of the couch to my guess is that Gracie would be there with them if she wasn't sick-, and into the kitchen.

"What's your name boy?" her father asked starting to brew a pot of coffee.

"Seth Clearwater," I told him. I sat down at the islands and looked at my hands wishing that they were holding Gracie's.

"And what business do you have with my daughter?" he asked a questioning look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Are you just using my daughter, is this a fling or an actual relationship?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"An actual relationship, I love your daughter more than the world and myself."

"Uh-huh I've heard that one before," he seemed unconvinced.

"I'm not kidding you, I'm not screwing around with her, I truly love your daughter," I growled. How dare he think I don't love Gracie!!!!

"How can I trust you Seth?" he asked for a reason.

"Because if I didn't really love your daughter I wouldn't be here right now would I? I wouldn't be here to make sure she was okay, I wouldn't be here to pull her hair back when she up-chucks. I wouldn't be there to let her cry on my shoulder. Besides if I really didn't love her Jake would have killed me by now," I smiled and grimaced at the same time.

Her father considered this.

"You know Jacob?" he asked curiously.

"Yah, he's one of my best friends," ha I found a way he could trust me!!!

"Because that's her cousin, good kid. I heard he got in a motorcycle accident last year," he mumbled.

"He did, but not much damage was done," I shrugged.

"You don't drive a motorcycle do you?" he asked distastefully.

"Honestly I can only drive when my mom lends me her car or when occasionally Gracie lets me drive her Audi," I smiled. Her father looked taken aback.

"Did you just call her Gracie?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"She hasn't let us call her that since June. She must really love you," he smiled. And then his expression dropped.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Please don't tell me you knocked up my daughter?" he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" I mumbled. Why was everybody thinking that!!!??

"You heard me."

"She couldn't be, we've never done anything besides kissing," I muttered embarrassed.

He looked at me speculatively and smiled once again.

"Sorry, but the whole throwing up thing had me wondering. You see she is a really small person and maybe she's not built to carry a child so it could cause her to be ill. Like that episode of House," he smirked I think he enjoyed the fact he embarrassed me.

"A lot of people have been saying that now and asking me that. It's getting on my nerves really," I groaned.

"Well it might not help the fact that you stay with my daughter every night," he reminded me.

"She wants me there so I stay there. Besides the nightmares freak her out and she'll freak out even more if she's alone," I told him.

"Nightmares?"

"Yah really bad ones," I shuddered.

"You really do love her," he sighed.

"Of course I do, what's not to love?"

"That's what I like to here. So are you going to plan on marrying her?" he asked me. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked. It's not my fault the fact of marrying Gracie made me smile brightly.

Funny thing is, I already had the ring.


	20. Childish Actions and Realization

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!!! I came down with a horrible case of writer's block!!!! And I needed this chapter to be good for you guys so I had to wait for an idea to come to me!!!! So a little reminder!!! Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!

Layla walked into the kitchen looking like a zombie. Dead on her feet.

"Morning dad, morning sef," she slurred reaching for the coffee pot.

"Don't forget the cup Layla," her dad reminded her. She squinted and rubbed her eyes.

"Yah of course," she mumbled fumbling around for a mug. I pulled one out for her because I knew it would take her about five minutes to find it at this time in the morning.

"Thanks Seth. You know where everything is, don't you?" she smiled sleepily.

"Yah pretty much," I shrugged.

"I'm so glad you Imprinted on Grace," Layla told me. Her father gave her a confused look.

"Imprinted?" her father questioned.

"New slang for falling in love," I quickly saved. Damn it Layla!! Way to keep it a secret!! We weren't going to tell them just yet!!

"What can I say? I'm old and no longer am I able to keep up with you kids," he smiled and poured himself some coffee.

"That's right pops! Soon enough you'll be a grand daddy," Layla smirked. Her dad choked on his coffee.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me Layla?" he asked.

"I didn't mean now Dad!!! I don't even have a boyfriend right now!! Grace is going to have a kid before me I can bet on it! I was just reminding you of how old you are," Layla grinned jokingly.

"You better not knock up my Grace," her dad glared at me.

"I won't trust me on this one. Like I said before Jake would kill me!!" I groaned.

"Why would Jake kill him?" Gracie's mom asked walking in supporting a very pale Gracie.

I rushed over to Gracie and picked her up and than placed her on a chair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her brushing her hair behind her ear. She gave me a thumb up. I didn't believe her she didn't look well.

"You know I can still tell you feel like crap. Remember I feely crappy when you feel crappy," I whispered in her ear stroking her cheek bone.

Her mother cleared her throat. I pulled back reluctantly.

"Gracelen Ray, you know we don't tolerate that," her mother crooned.

Gracie reached for the dry erase board on the table. And began scribbling feverishly.

**I'm almost 18 and I'm perfectly responsible.**

Her mother pursed her lips but did not say anything else. Gracie erased and then began to write again. She showed me the board.

**I want to go back to school today Seth. I feel perfectly fine and Carlisle told me it isn't infectious. I don't want to miss anymore school. **

"Gracie, you think you're well enough but you're not," I sighed in frustration. I really wanted her to go to school with me. But I wasn't selfish enough to let her. She was too sick.

**Please Seth. I'm fine, I'm not nauseous, and the pain isn't that bad anymore. **

"What about your fever?" I reminded her.

**A fever is nothing. I've danced all day with this kind of fever a couple years back. Please Seth!! I'm begging you!! I want out of this house!! I'm going insane!!**

She started to pull the puppy eyes on me. NOOOO! The lower lip jutted out!!! Will power crumbling!!!!!! Her lower began to tremble!!!

"Fine, but if you gag one time we're coming back home," I gave in.

I was too weak for her. She's just so persuasive and I'm a bit of a push over. But still she knows how to break me!!!

**Thank you Seth!!!!! I love you!!! **

She hopped and hugged me. She swayed a bit but regained r balance and carefully walked to her room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as she was out, I went in and got ready too.

After that we had about an hour to kill. In that spare time I had got Gracie to at least eat some toast with some jam on it. She needed the sugar. I packed two of my hoodies into my back pack so Gracie would have back up if she got cold. I then scarffed down half a box of Frosted Mini Wheats. Her family and friends watched in amazement and disgust. And the funny thing is I was still hungry!!!

Gracie had absorbed herself into her Ipod. Did I mention she was wearing skinny jeans, 3 layers of t-shirts and tank tops, a sweat shirt, and a pair of what Penelope told me were Uggs? Though not the ugly Uggs. These ones were apparently the good looking ones.

To me they look like slippers only with a 4 inch wedge-ish kind of heel on them!! Meaning not good for Gracie at the moment. But she protested when I told her to put on a pair of decent level shoes. That will make her fall to the ground shorter.

She than chucked a pillow at me for that one. But I thought it was a bit funny.

Finally the time arrived for us to go to school. I double checked if I had everything. I realized I forgot to grab the Excedrin extra strength so I quick grabbed it and stuffed it into my back pack. Gracie was probably going to need more of these.

I walked out into the garage. Gracie was shivering clutching her back pack by the driver's door.

"You're not driving Gracie," I told her. She didn't move. I eyed her disapprovingly. She still didn't move. I don't even think she breathed.

"You're in no condition to drive," I growled. She just blinked at me giving me a blank stare. I howled with rage. She seriously knew how to push my buttons. I forgot that she was sick and everything else that was going on. I walked right up to her lifted her up and held her across my shoulder.

She banged my back with her little fists. She kicked me square in the chest and that actually kind of hurt.

I moved around to the passenger door and opened it. I put her inside and strapped her in. She looked livid but she had it coming.

I slammed the door and got in the Driver's seat. Gracie crossed her arms and glared out the wind shield.

"Stop acting like a child," I told her. Her lower lip jutted out. I ignored her. I pulled out of the driveway. She put on her head phones an ignored me also. I drove in complete silence all the way to school.

We pulled in to the parking lot and as usual everybody began to stare. I got out and Gracie got out still looking pissed. She slammed her door.

Yup, she was still pissed.

She began walking briskly through the parking lot. I chased after her.

"Gracie, come on," I sighed. Everybody began whispering. I caught up easily to her. She didn't acknowledge me. She didn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry alright, is that what you want me to say?" I whispered helplessly. Stop ignoring me!!!

I pulled by the waist back to me and turned her around so she would look at me.

"I'm only acting this way because I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to see you sick, all I want to see is you happy. I'm just protecting you Gracie," I pleaded. Her pissed at the world expression softened into a guilty face.

"I'm sorry I acted that way," she mouthed. I pulled her hands into mine and placed my ultra warm forehead against her ultra warm forehead.

We looked each other in the eye for 10 seconds and began to smile sheepishly.

"I think we both acted like children," I chuckled. She shook with laughter also.

"I'll take that as an agreement," I smirked and pressed my lips against hers. Her hands trembled in mine.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled against her lips. She nodded softly. I moved back and took her left hand in my right and walked into the school.

We set off easily into Study hall/Chemistry. It was a bit hard today, Gracie was beginning to cough. And I could tell her fever was bothering her. I could see the slight trace of sweat on her forehead.

I wanted to take her home right now but I made her a deal that she didn't have to go home unless she puked. And she hadn't so I was keeping my promise.

We walked to English carrying our back packs with us today.

We walked in and surprise!!! A substitute. Oh dear!

I sat Gracie in her seat and settled in for the worse.

"Good morning class I'm Ms. Getrar, I'll be subbing today," she smiled at us. The class smiled back evilly. Oh boy.

I saw Gracie shiver in the corner of my eye. So the shivering began. I took off my hoodie and handed it to her. That was the only reason I wore a hoodie today. So I could have one warm for her and then I could put on another to have a back and another just in case.

I grabbed another hoodie and slipped it on. Gracie stuck her arms into the sleeves and her hands didn't come out the other ends. She fumbled with the zipper and I leaned over and zipped it up for her. Being funny I zipped it all the way up to her mouth.

I pulled the hood up and smiled. Gracie the Eskimo!!

After she rolled her eyes I pulled it back down. A huge chill made her jump.

The substitute just stood there dumbfounded as to what we had done.

"Ms. Getrar, what are we doing to day?" Rein asked.

"We are going to pick topics from a hat and you will research that and decide whether that topic is a good thing or a bad thing. Do you want to stop that subject or idea or do you want that to continue? Or is this what should or should not happen? It's an inner debate with no arguing just your side," Ms. Getrar told us.

Sounded simple enough.

"You will be assigned partners," she smiled.

The whole class groaned. Gracie looked at me nervously.

"Troy and Rein," Ms. Getrar put together. Thank god! I would kill myself if I had to work with either of those two.

"Jolene and Autumn. Hayley and Carter. Bret and Zoey. Peter and Aaron. Last but not least Seth and Grace," she paired up. Yes!!! God is on my side today!!!!

"Time to pick topics," Ms. Getrar held up a black top hat with folded papers.

She placed the hat in front of Troy. He picked out a little slip.

"Cheerleading Sport or not," he grumbled. Rein smiled happily. Thought Troy did not look the slightest bit happy.

Ms. Getrar placed it in front of me next. I picked the slip and immediately regretted it.

I remained silent.

"Seth, would you mind telling the class?" she asked. Last week I wouldn't have minded this topic so much but now do to the rumors about Gracie and I. More a Gracie but still this was not a great topic to be discussing.

This meant God really wasn't on my side today!!!

"Teenage Pregnancy," I said reluctantly. The class began to snigger. Gracie looked confused. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"God that has got to be uncomfortable," Rein stage whispered to Jolene who began to giggle.

Gracie looked at her confused and a slight bit of angry.

"Oh yeah, I mean with what her being preggo and all," Jolene taunted. Gracie's eyebrows curved up like really?

"I mean look at her, it can't even be Seth's I mean because she's a bit big for it to be his," Autumn began.

Why wasn't the teacher doing anything!!!???

Gracie's mouth popped open with a snap and pulled back. I heard a grinding noise and realized that was her teeth.

"Now girls," Ms. Getrar began but Rein butt in.

"Unless she knew Seth before school started and she lied to us. I mean he is friends with her cousin Jacob Black," Rein smirked.

"Nah, I don't believe that. I think she's just a fat slut," Jolene sneered.

Gracie whipped her head around at Jolene. Gracie's body trembled and shook. Gracie turned back quickly and pushed her face into her arms and her body racked.

"Takes one to know one," I growled my own trembling starting.

"Seth you have to realize you're dating a whore. I mean how did she get that car of hers? I think you worked the corner Grace. That's why you where designer and drive fancy cars," Autumn declared in a high falsetto.

Gracie shook even more. She was crying she turned to face me and boy did I go into shock.

There were no tears, just pure hatred and anger. And annoyance.

That's when I recognized that form of trembling. That's when it clicked into place.

Why Gracie had been sick, why she hurt, why she had a temperature, and why she was trembling!!!

It all came into place.

She was phasing.

Into of Werewolf.

She was a part of the pack.


	21. Mother Smucker!

A/N: I'm doing my best to keep this story interesting!!! So it takes time to write new chapters!! So I hope you enjoy!! A reminder to all of you I do not own Twilight!! Never have, never will!!

Gracie stood up sharply, Trembling increasing. Her hands clenched into fists. Ready to strike!!

"I'm so scared," Rein faked fright. Gracie was about to go in for a punch but she clenched her stomach in pain.

I knew what was happening and that she was feeling the phasing pain. I launched myself over her desk and quickly swooped her up in my arms.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered to her as I ran out the building.

This was pure torture! I could feel her pain.

I launched ourselves into the forest.

I set Gracie-who was now thrashing in my arms trying to get a bite out of me- on the forest floor where she continued to thrash in agony and anger.

There wasn't much I could but sit here and watch her pain and hope that this would be over soon.

"I'm so sorry Gracie," I whispered to her. Tears formed in my eyes. Watching her in pain was unbearable.

I stripped down, tied my clothes around my ankle, and phased. I needed to call somebody in for help.

"_Seth?" Leah asked in confusion. Her thoughts ringing about how I was supposed to be in school. _

She then saw what I was seeing and was taking off running towards me.

She skidded to a halt next to me. She winced at what she saw. My imprint thrashing in that agony. She's so tiny. I didn't see it coming!! She never showed any symptoms besides the fever and pain. She was still 5 foot 6. She never grew.

This was seriously messed up. So when she phases finally will she imprint on me? I don't see how this works!!! I mean if girl werewolves can't have kids than why had I imprinted on her? I mean if are imprints are chosen for us to make strong next generation werewolves than why?

"_Maybe for a girl werewolf to have a kid she has to be imprinted and with another male werewolf," Leah theorized. _

I pondered about that with my eyes closed and than I jumped in shock when a new voice entered my head.

"_How the hell!!?? Ow mother smucker!! Fudge aahhhhhh oowwwwwww," that light slightly higher pitched voice rang through my head. _

"_GRACIE!!!!??" I screamed mentally in happiness. _

"_OUCH!! Seth please dull it down," Gracie shouted back and than paused. _

"_Oh my god!!! I can speak to you!!!" she squealed. _

"_Welcome to the pack," Leah smiled and barked out a laugh. _

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful white werewolf standing in front of me with a pair of big bright blue eyes. But something was off.

…………. She was the smallest of all the pack, both of them. She was slightly larger than a regular wolf. So technically she's a mini werewolf? I don't know what has caused that to happen but she is so cute!! And I am so happy!!!!

"_This is so weird!! I hear all of your thoughts!! This must be what Edward feels like!!" Gracie pranced around. _Her long bushy white tail swished side to side like crazy.

"_You're voice is so beautiful," I sighed. _

"_Okay, I'm phasing back and leaving you guys alone!! I don't want to here your lovey-dovey thoughts anymore. I also want to get out of here before any of you two's thoughts get NC-17," Leah scowled but I could hear a hint of happiness for us. _

With that Leah's thoughts were gone. It was just Gracie and I. I know it sounds so appealing but I wasn't gonna do that no. I'm more of a gentleman.

"_That you are, though at some points I wish you weren't," Gracie laughed. _

"_You're less innocent than I thought," I smirked. _

"_Okay I think we should get back to school because my dad is going to be pissed if he finds out we ditched class. And I really don't feel like telling him that I'm a werewolf at the moment!! So how do I phase back?" Gracie rambled. _

"_Just relax……… wait you have no clothes!!! You can't phase back yet!!" I shouted hysterically. And I had to stop myself from thinking about her being naked. _

"_Oh yeah forgot about that part, damn my Uggs are destroyed," Gracie sighed. _

"_Follow me," I told her. _

I started heading of to the Cullen's as fast as I could and Gracie was laughing with joy behind me. She loved the speed of running.

I skidded to a halt just before the trees stopped in the forest surrounding the Cullen's house.

"_Wait here," I commanded. _

"_Okay Sethy!!" she giggled. _I smiled to myself. We were way to much alike. I phased back to my human self and pulled on shorts. No need to put anything else on.

I turned around to look at the Wolf Gracie. Her eyes were full of wonderment and something else. She pushed her muzzle against the side of my leg. I scratched behind her ears and she shuddered…… I think that was delight.

"I'll be right back with Alice," I told her and ran to the front of the Cullen's house.

I knocked on the door and Bella answered.

"Hey Seth come on in," Bella spoke kind of confused.

"Hey Bella, is Alice around?" I asked.

"I'm right here, how can I be of service?" Alice appeared right before my eyes.

"Seth what's with the new wolf scent? Who on the Res. Has phased now?" Jake asked strolling up, a happy looking Nessie on his shoulders.

I raised my eyebrows honestly he didn't recognize that scent?

"Hey wait a minute, it smells a lot like Gracie," he said getting quieter with every word as realization set in.

As soon as it sunk in, in his mind it also sunk into everybody else's.

"GRACIE'S A WEREWOLF!!!!???" all of them shouted at the same exact time. I'm not kidding you.

This was going to be lovely.


	22. Why?

A/N: In my dreams I own Twilight but sadly these aren't my dreams, this is reality and in reality Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I know so sad!!!

Jake pushed passed me still carrying Nessie on his shoulder and ran out into the forest. Everybody else followed suit.

We all clustered together in front of a Wolf Gracie. Who, was just sitting there on her bottom. Looking around at us funnily.

"Well this is a surprise," Carlisle commented.

Gracie smiled.

"But you're smaller than all the others," Carlisle kept speaking, circling her.

"The only white one also," Emmett added, "She's the white meat."

Gracie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can tell she's relaxed but why isn't she phasing back?" Carlisle murmured.

"And how come she hasn't phased earlier for example when she first met us? Vampires cause the phasing?" Alice asked.

"This is so confusing," Jake groaned.

"Well take her inside and get her some clothes Alice," Carlisle told her.

Alice began to walk off, Gracie trailing behind her. Her tail wagging.

We all reconvened into the living room and began a discussion.

"How is this possible?" Edward asked.

"Well she is from a line of Werewolves," I pointed out.

"Yes she is. Half Native American half Latina," Jake seconded.

"Latina?" we all asked. How come I didn't know that?

"What you guys can't tell she's Latina?" Jake asked astounded.

We all thought about it for a moment and than we saw the Latina in her.

"She is feisty," I agreed. As soon as I said that Gracie came walking back in –this time in human form- Wearing some new clothes.

She sat in my lap and smiled the biggest grin I've ever seen.

I guess she didn't feel the phasing pain anymore.

"What I don't get it how come it's so easy for her to phase back especially when me- a vampire- was standing right in front of her?" Alice questioned.

"Maybe it's the Latina in her?" Jasper asked.

"That might be a liable answer," Carlisle surveyed.

"The world may never know," Emmett sniggered quoting the tootsie pop slogan.

Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Another thing we need to sort out is how Rosalie knew where Gracie was when Cornelius kidnapped her?" Carlisle brought to the table-not literally-, everybody looked at Rosalie.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just knew where she was. It was a picture in my head. Don't ask me how it just happened," Rosalie explained as best as she could.

Gracie looked like she knew; she glanced at Edward to see if he caught onto her thoughts.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Gracie thinks that Rosalie has a connection with rape victims considering what happened to Rosalie just before she got turned into a vampire. Maybe she can locate rape victims or rapists," Edward spoke for Gracie.

Everybody looked at Gracie stunned.

"Well that would make some sense," Esme piped up.

"I think Gracie and I have to get back to school," I mentioned and pushed Gracie up gently.

She nodded.

"I'll drop you off," Alice volunteered.

"I'm coming with," Jasper told us.

We all filed out to Alice's Porsche and got in.

When we arrived at the high school lunch was just starting.

We strode into the cafeteria and everybody immediately froze.

"Well well well, did you go to your rich friend's house to get an abortion?" Rein sneered.

Gracie placed both hands on her hips. Her body trembling slightly.

"Speechless," Autumn snickered.

"She can't talk how is she supposed to respond?" Felicity stood up for Gracie.

"Shut up you filthy whore," Rein shot at Felicity. Felicity scrunched up her face and a tear slid down her face.

"You're such a baby," Rein retorted.

What happened next shocked us all.

"And you're such a bitch," an unfamiliar but familiar voice told Rein.

Gracie!!

Everybody looked at her amazed. I don't even think Gracie realized she had spoken.

"Who's speechless now?" Gracie commented with a cocked eyebrow.

All of a sudden a look of shock crossed Gracie's face. And then joy.

She jumped into my arms and started to hug me like crazy.

"I can talk Seth!! I can say your name!! Anything!! I can scream too….. okay that came out a bit perverted but I don't care I can talk!!" she bounced in my arms.

"I love you," She whispered in my ear. Her voice sent a wave of pleasure down my spine.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Her lips landed on mine, hungry and searching. I spun us in circles.

Gracie's friends giggled.

"Ms. Madison, detach yourself from Mr. Clearwater now," Mr. Glaft ordered.

I didn't let go of Gracie and Gracie didn't even move an inch from me.

"NOW!" he growled.

Again neither of us moved.

He came up and tore her from me.

"Detention Ms. Madison," he said gripping her arm tightly.

"Let go of me you asshole," she growled.

I could see her Latina side coming out.

He looked astounded that she spoke. But than he got over it.

"That's a weeks worth of detention," he told her.

"Who says I'm going to serve them?" she commented, under her voice you could hear a slight accent.

"A month," he continued.

"How long they'll be going doesn't matter I'm not ever going to come anyway," she shrugged jerking away from his grip.

"You won't be able to graduate," he reminded her. She remained unphased.

"As I recall I don't have to graduate from this school, I pretty much already graduated College. I'm only here to have a run of the mill High school experience. But I don't need to be here. So I quit," she huffed.

"You can't quit! You're required to go to high school," he protested.

"Not if I've already graduated," she crossed her arms.

"Don't quit Grace we need you on the cheer team for basketball season you could take us to state maybe even nationals," Felicity told her.

"I couldn't have been on your team anyway; I'm not an Amateur dancer or cheerleader. I'm a professional and professionals can't compete in high school activities. But I can be your coach and I can still take you to nationals," Gracie smiled.

All the girls eyes lit up.

"It's decided than I'm not a student here anymore," Gracie clicked. She began to walk out.

I ran after her.

"Gracie, you can't let me go through school alone," I whispered to her.

"Oh Seth, I'll still be here in La Push. I'll see you before school, after school, and maybe I'll be in some of your classes helping teachers," she smiled half-heartedly.

"A part you, doesn't want you to leave school does it?" I asked holding her face in my hands. Her eyes calmly shut at my touch.

"I want to do what's best for the students here in this school, and what's best for me. If I remain in the classes I'll always be the smartest and other students will feel horrible because they aren't the best. Plus I think I'll be called a teacher's pet if I stayed. And we don't want that because you know whose pet I am?" she smiled.

"Whose?" I asked curiously.

"Yours," she opened her eyes locking mine with hers. I felt gravity shift again.

I thought my Imprint couldn't be stronger than it was already but I was wrong.

A double Imprint.

But I felt a new feeling in this Imprint.

Lust.

And lots of it.

My lips crashed down on Gracie's and she shivered.

"You have to get back to lunch Seth," she gasped.

"I don't want to," I mumbled and kept kissing her.

She reluctantly pulled away.

"You have to, I'll be back at the end of the day with my Audi," she whispered.

I could here the double meaning in her voice.

She gave me one last quick kiss and dashed out of the school.

If what I'm thinking about is going to happen Jake's going to kill me.


	23. Holy Shiznit!

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters!!! And sorry I've been so late at updating!! It will hopefully get better do to the fact I school tomorrow. Now I know you're probably thinking that school would make the worse…. But it doesn't during the school year I'm way more focused….. Not to mention I write fanfiction in class. That's how Grace started actually one day I was bored and in class so I pulled out my Randomness/ I heart Seth notebook and I began to write this story. That's pretty much how all of mine start!!

I walked back to lunch in a daze. I sat next to Collin and Brady they looked a bit sympathetic.

"Man that has got to suck. You can't spend as much time with her," Brady sympathized.

I nodded not actually completely listening to him. Though it wasn't on purpose my mind was elsewhere.

Gracie can speak and she's a werewolf/shape shifting thingy. This was going to be…… different. I'm so used to her silence. Now…….. Do not think that way!!!

I mentally growled at myself.

And than I mentally prepared myself for later today, I was learning how to make my mind draw blank so Jake couldn't see my thoughts or Edward.

But it wasn't working!!! I always thought about Gracie.

This brings a new thought into my head.

What is she doing right now?

**(AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER IN THIS STORY)**

**Grace's POV**

**(OH YEAH!!! A POINT OF VIEW SWITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

I could talk…… I could talk!!!!!!! Holy shiznit!!!

But now I had to go home. That wasn't so bad if it weren't for the feeling of wanting to bust back into the school doors and take Seth with me and run to the forest and….. And….. And……. Why was I suddenly craving sex?

It's not like I was a whore or anything!!! I mean I only wanted to have IT with Seth. The thought of any other guy made me gag! Even thinking about having it with Kellan Lutz was disgusting to me!!!

And you know you've got it bad for a boy if you start thinking this!! Kellan Lutz is one of the hottest actors out there and he's completely bad ass mother fudger!!!

I shakily exhaled, my body trembling slightly. I was ignoring the ping to phase. I needed to get home. Explain this to my family!!

I needed an excuse why I don't want to go to high school anymore. When it was my idea to come here alone in the first place to go to high school.

They didn't know the complete truth of me moving here either. Neither did Jake he got more of the gist of it though.

Plus Seth, Jake, my best friends, and the Cullens knew my deepest darkest secret.

Thinking about it now I have a bigger darker secret. I'm a freaking werewolf!!

"Calm down Gracelen," I whispered to myself loving the feeling of the words coming out of my mouth.

I'm not usually like this. You don't see ADD ballerinas do you?

I listened to the rhythm of my feet as they hit the sidewalk.

Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap.

I broke out into a sprint going faster than I had ever before.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

Over and over again to that fast paced rhythm I ran.

I bolted through the front door of my house, startling my parents.

"Grace, are you alright?" they asked in unison both eyeing my trembling body.

I'm guessing that this trembling was actually adrenaline!

"I'm great, I feel great, I'm the best I've ever been," I breezed.

Everybody froze in shock. Layla recovered first.

"You can talk?" she asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"How?" she asked.

I shrugged and I ran upstairs to my room. I… I….. I didn't know what I was doing.

I went crazy searching through my drawers. Until finally something caught my eye. Something that would help me calm down.

My ballet leotard and my point shoes.

I shut the door and locked it.

I stripped down and pulled my leotard on. The familiar feeling eased my emotions…… including my lust.

I slipped on my oh so familiar shoes and I just slumped onto my bed feeling like an idiot.

My ipod was in my back pack which was still at school and I ran home when I was supposed to drive home.

"Does that mean I run back?" I questioned myself.

"I'm going insane I'm talking to myself," I sighed.

I got up tearing off my point shoes and than clenching them in my hands.

I ran down the stairs. I was going to run back to school barefoot. As insane as that sounded I was going to.

I was even going to run through the forest. Yup definite insanity.

My family was still frozen in shock.

"Bye," I called as I ran out the door.

Through the forest I ran when I realized. Being a werewolf sounded tempting.

I took off my leotard and was standing butt naked in the forest. I was now wondering how I was going to be able to keep track of my clothes. I looked at the ribbons on my point shoes.

A ha!!!

I wrapped my leotard around my calf and than wrapped my point shoe's ribbons around that so it stayed on. My leotard and point shoes were secure.

"Now I have to phase, but how?" I whispered.

I felt a bit of fire rock my core.

That must be it.

Anger?

I can be angry.

I just thought back to what happened today at school and than poof.

I was a wolf. How odd.

I smiled to myself and began running.

Halfway to school I heard the patter of paws behind me.

I knew it was Leah before I even heard her thoughts.

"Is my future sister-in-law ditching school?" Leah laughed.

"Nope she quit school because she hated it," I smirked.

She saw what happened and a snarl ripped through her throat.

"Well at least you can talk now," she pointed out the upside.

"I know right," I grinned but than my thoughts veered to my conversation with Seth.

"Aahhhhhh, please leave those thoughts to yourself," Leah groaned.

"No problem I have to phase back anyway," I said as we got close to the edge of the forest where the school was.

"At least I'm not the only girl werewolf now," Leah added.

"Well I'm glad you're happy," I smiled and walked/ trotted straight into my human form.

For some reason phasing back to human was easier than phasing into a werewolf.

I hastily pulled my leotard and point shoes back on.

I waved good bye to Leah and strode back out to the school. Lunch had ended now it was 6th hour. I walked to my "old" English room.

When I have kids I'm going to have one hell of a story to tell them!!

Mrs. Majeska had a prep this hour so I didn't have to worry about students. Only the substitute.

"Oh hello Grace. Are you feeling better?" she asked me.

I nodded. I didn't need to explain my now talking self to the teacher. I grabbed my back pack out from under my desk.

Seth must have got his already because his was gone.

"Well have a nice day," the sub waved.

I nodded once again. I was heading off to Mr. Wester's office to see if he would let me use the spare room- which used to be a Ballet studio so it had wood floors and mirrors as walls- for my ballet.

I knocked.

"Come in," he called.

He looked a bit surprised as I walked in.

"Hello Grace and what do I owe this lovely surprise for?" he asked jubilantly.

"I was wondering if I could use the ballet room," I told him.

He didn't even seem the slightest bit surprised I could speak.

He handed my 4 sets of keys.

"What are all these for?" I asked stupidly.

"The first is for the Ballet room and earlier during lunch Felicity came and spoke to me about having you coach the cheer team. And I thought it was an excellent idea. So key number 2 belongs to the front door, key number 3 belongs to the gym and weight rooms, and key number 4 belongs to the storage room," Mr. Wester smiled.

"I'm coaching the cheer team?" I stuttered.

"Welcome aboard to the La Push high faculty. And don't be surprised when I ask you to teach some gym classes when our gym teacher is out," he dismissed me.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"Please don't thank me. You deserve it," he commented.

I skipped out of his office in a very good mood. Time for some Ballet.


	24. What Did We Just Do?

A/N: Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!

Back to Seth's POV cause I love him!!

Everybody was jittery and talking about how Gracie could speak again.

It was getting on my nerves. My……. I mean the Wolf instincts were going crazy not to mention I could smell her everywhere. I was truly going insane I needed her now!

My hands trembled. People eyed me funny in the halls.

Why can't they just leave me alone? Can't they see I'm going through with drawl? I still had 7th hour to go. At least it was another study hall. It's my get out of jail hour in case of some Wolf issue.

And boy was I having a Wolf issue! I walked passed the gym and I could smell her again stronger than ever. I followed it not really thinking. I walked into a door.

What was this room?

I opened it up and her scent hit me square in the face. My heart sped up even faster. I peeked in and there she was.

I had never seen her dance like this. So graceful and calm, music gently rolled through the speakers. There was a huge smile on her face. I knew some of what she was doing but the rest of it was jumbled up. I'd just say she was doing ballet.

Her blues eyes were alive and bright. She was happy. The music ended but I didn't want it too. I wanted to keep watching her dance.

She laughed.

"Enjoying the show," she smirked looking at me in the corner of her eye.

"You're good," I commented on her wolf senses.

"Seth…. I saw you in the mirror," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh," I said stupidly. I walked in all the way and shut the door behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in study hall?" she asked slyly. I shrugged and set my books in the corner of her room.

"I could smell you and I followed it here. I got distracted on the way to study hall. I was actually considering skipping and finding you. But I technically I'm not right now because I'm in the school," I grinned.

"My my Sethy, you're such a bad boy," she grinned sarcastically and spun quickly in a circle.

"Oh I am," I smiled.

"Oh yah?" she smirked and hopped forward making us chest to chest with each other.

"You know it," I barked a laugh.

"Than show me how much of a bad boy you really are," she whispered and pressed her lips to mine.

And then a frenzy began. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her lips were on fire.

I enjoyed the sensation of her hands holding onto my hair. My hands slid up from her waist and to the straps of her leotard.

She pulled away quickly with a look of determination.

"Not here Seth," she smirked. She ran over to her ipod and unplugged it shoving it into her back pack. She tossed me mine. And than she ran out of the door.

I followed along at the same pace. We swept through the hallways and out into the parking lot.

"Put the back packs in the trunk," she told me. A fit of giggles came out of her mouth.

"You okay?" I chuckled tossing the bags in.

"Never been better," she giggled and launched herself into the Audi. I quickly got in.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"Deserted forest area," she shrugged. The thought of what was going to happen excited me yet it kind of freaked me out. Because once I do have sex with her everybody will know thanks to freaking telepathy with wolves and mind reading Edward!!

I'm dead dog meat!!!

After about 30 minutes of driving we stopped into this little parking place.

"You sure nobody comes around here?" I made sure.

"Yah," she smiled.

"Then where were we?" I smirked.

"Somewhere between stripping me down," she murmured suggestively.

"What happened to the innocent Gracie?" I wondered funnily as she straddled me.

"She's still here somewhere. Most likely I'm going through this rebellious phase right now and my naughty side will just become a part of me," she grinned.

"I kind of like it," I murmured in her ear and I could hear her heart beat even faster.

"Good," she said and began to kiss me. That's where my Wolf instincts kicked in.

I pulled on the straps of her leotard and she shrugged out of it. Her perfect tan, lean body before my eyes. I feverishly kissed her collarbone and trailed up to her neck.

"Now it's your turn," she whispered slyly. I didn't say anything at all the only noise I made was the deep satisfying rumble in my chest.

(A/N: I'm not much of a graphic person especially with this kind of stuff so I'm going to skip that!!!! I'm not a perv and I don't feel like writing porn!!!)

Later On

"Seth?" she whispered quietly pushing her face into my chest.

"Yah?" I said absentmindedly while playing with her hair.

"How are we gonna be able to keep this quiet and from Jake?" she mumbled.

"Well….. I'm pretty sure he'll find out. Our minds can't block him and he can force us to tell him," I reminded her.

"Shiz," she groaned.

"Don't think about that right now. So how are you?" I asked.

"Very happy and high on life," she giggled.

"Me too. Though I am surprised," I added.

"About what?" she wondered curiously.

"I thought you would be more of a screamer not a gasper," I commented.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a gasper," she protested.

"Oh yes you are," I laughed.

She pouted.

"It's true it's not like I couldn't hear you," I said wittily.

"We both know that you enjoyed it too," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh y…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because my phone went off.

"Where's my phone?" I asked stupidly.

"In your pant's pocket," Gracie said stating the obvious. She leaned over from the backseat to the front passenger seat and grabbed my jeans. She fell back onto me and searched in my jeans pockets.

She looked at the color ID and her eyes scrunched up.

"Hey Jakey," she squeaked. She hit speaker so I was able to be part of this conversation.

"Where are you guys?" he asked.

"Out," we said in unison.

"Okay? But I forgot to tell you Seth, Sam is having us over for dinner tonight and of course the other pack wants to meet Gracie," he told me.

"What time?" Gracie asked glancing at the clock on the screen. It was 5:17.

"Six," he said sheepishly.

Gracie mouthed the F word.

"Alright Jake we'll see you there," I muttered distractedly.

"Wait I have to tell yoo-" he began but I quickly ended the call.

"So it will take us 30 minutes to get back and I have to shower. I have freaking sex hair. Plus I need regular clothes," she instructed me while shimmying into her leotard.

"You look sexy with sex hair," I complimented.

"But tonight I'm not gonna go for the we just had sex look. Shit you broke my hair band," she swore when she found it on the floor.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No, its fine I just wanted to tie my hair back, it's crazy right now. Put your clothes back on," she reassured tossing me my shirt. With a lot of effort I had to slide back on my pants. The back seat wasn't very big. It made me wonder how we both fit into this tiny space. I picked up the shirt and climbed back into the passenger seat and pulled it on.

"Good now buckle up," she smirked. I put on my seat belt and she tore out of the abandoned lot.

"You know what?" I began to chuckle.

"What?" she asked confused not knowing my joke.

"You just let us have sex in your Audi," I grinned.

"Nooo, I didn't think about that! Shit the upholstery! Please don't tell me we tore any of the leather back there?" she freaked no sarcasm in her voice.

I looked back, I didn't see anything.

"Your upholstery is fine," I laughed.

"Phew, I almost had a freaking heart attack. My baby has not been da….." she trailed off her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked her worried.

"We…. No….. Shit……." She groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No protection Seth, that's what's wrong. How could we have been so stupid? I'm not on freaking birth control either!" she spazzed.

"Gracie calm down. Girl werewolves don't get their periods……….." I became really silent after a thought ran through my head.

"What's the matter?" she said her face all pinched.

"But no girl werewolf and male werewolf have ever had sex before so we don't know how that might work out. Just like we thought vampires couldn't have kids. For all we know you could get pregnant," my voice was strained.

Her hands clenched around the steering wheel, a panic spread across her face.

We drove in silence. No music, no speaking. This was not what imagined it would be like after the fact.

As soon as we pulled into her garage I began to get out but she pulled me back down. A frightened look on her face.

"How am I supposed to know if I am pregnant? I mean I never rarely get my period maybe once a year in the winter. I mean what if it came early?" she whispered quickly.

"We'll have to get a pregnancy test. But not around here because somebody is bound to find out if we go to a pharmacy around here," I whispered back.

"Let's not tell anybody and try not to think about it when we're around Edward and with the pack," she stated. I agreed. We hopped out, not even caring to grab our bags.

We walked into an empty house. There was a note on the coffee table. Gracie picked it up and began to read it.

"Sorry we couldn't get to talk to you more, but the girls had to return to class and your father has to go back to work. We'll call you later and set details for Christmas break. Have fun and be safe. Give Jake our love. And tell Seth we're sorry for not getting to know him better. Love Mom, Dad, Layla, Pen, and Cal," Gracie choked on her words and tears flooded her eyes.

I wrapped her in my arms and she sobbed into my chest.

"I have to get in the shower, I have ten minutes till 6 and than we'll dash out the door," she whispered her voice hoarse.

"You get in, I'll get your clothes," I told her and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded and we headed up the stairs. She walked to the bathroom and I went into our room. I searched through her drawers and found a pair of jean shorts and a grey and blue sports t-shirt.

I kind of felt like a creeper rifling through her underwear drawer but I needed to get her undergarments.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter. Listening to the shower and Gracie's heartbeat.

I heard a sob rack through her.

"Gracie, please don't cry. It's going to be okay," my voice was laced with pain.

"What if it's not?" she sobbed.

"Don't think that way," I growled.

"My parents trust me and look what I've done. What if I really am pregnant?" she shrieked more to herself than me.

"Gracie, is there something else besides the whole pregnancy scare that's getting under your skin?" I asked because this couldn't be all that she was upset about.

She violently turned the shower off.

"No," she growled but her voice faltered a bit.

I handed her her towel. She began to dry herself off.

"Gracie what's eating you?" I asked slowly.

She hesitated and then looked up at me. Unleashing those blue eyes of hers on me.

"My parents always leave when I need them the most. I could really use some talking to my mom," she cried. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She grabbed the clothes from my hands and began to put them on.

"Why don't you call her?" I asked.

"Because I want to actually see her face and not just hear her voice," she whispered.

"Maybe you could talk to Esme?" I suggested.

"Maybe I could but it won't be the same," she whispered.

"True but still at least you get to talk to somebody and you know that Esme won't judge you," I told her as she put her final piece of clothing on.

"I have to talk to her tonight. I can't keep this hidden for much longer," she sighed. She brushed her hair through and we were ready to go.

It was about 6:15 when we arrived at Sam's house. It was packed full. (A/N: Haha Punny!!! And very ironic!! :))

Emily answered the door and invited us in. She introduced herself to Gracie and than took us to the rest of the pack.

As soon as Gracie saw Jake she burst into tears. The pressure had cracked. She ran out of the room and out of the house.

"What was that about?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"She'll be back," I promised. I knew she had to cool down by herself I could feel it.

"You aren't going to go after her?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I want to, but I know she just needs to vent right now," I sighed.


	25. Telling Esme

A/N: Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!!

As soon as she was gone everybody fell silent looking at me weirdly.

"Just a lot of pressure on her to be perfect right now," I lied. They believed it.

And as if Gracie never left she came back in her eyes a little puffy and red.

"Sorry about that. A lot of things aren't in place right now. With my new job and all," she forced a smile onto her face. Jake looked at her. I could tell he knew that something wasn't right.

"Well, we completely understand," Emily smiled squeezing her shoulders.

"Do you need any help?" Gracie asked wiping away a single tear that ran down her face.

"No sweetheart it's all put out. Just take a seat," Emily smiled taking her seat next to Sam.

I pulled Gracie over next to Jake and pulled her chair out for her. She gave me a thank you with her eyes and scooted in next to Jake. He gave her a questioning look and she avoided his eyes. Fear of breaking down again.

"Well now we can eat," Sam clapped. And immediately the food was disappearing. I reached for some and realized Gracie just sat there staring at her hands. I quickly snatched more so she would have some food because all of us knew if you didn't grab at the beginning there would be none left for you later.

Even Leah was getting her load of food. She was sitting in between Emily and Quil hounding down her food.

Emily watched pleased as everybody complimented her food.

I set the food on Gracie's plate and she began to pick at it numbly with her fingers.

Her still slightly wet hair covering her face.

"What's wrong?" Jake whispered. But do to acute hearing everybody heard and became silent.

"I'm fine," she whispered mechanically.

"We're going to talk later," he murmured.

I could see the hurt in Jake's eyes. He'll be even more hurt when she won't talk to him later.

"So Grace I heard you couldn't talk until you turned into a werewolf today. Aren't you so happy that you can talk now?" Quil asked her.

"It's different and I'm happy. But it's brought more food to my plate," she began to make small.

"I heard about that too Collin and Brady informed us about the fight in the cafeteria. I was surprised Seth didn't punch that teacher of yours," Quil grinned.

I couldn't help but smile. How much would I love to punch that teacher in the face? I'd love it to much.

"Me too," she smiled slightly.

Conversation carried on and Gracie got a bit more comfortable with the pack. Jared teased her about being the shortest. It was pretty funny when Kim slapped him, taking defense for Gracie, because Kim and Gracie were the same height.

The night ended soon. Especially when there was no food left in Sam and Emily's house.

Gracie began speaking to Rachel and Paul.

Gracie was pretty happy about catching up with her cousin. And for once Paul smiled.

All of us looked at them astounded. First Rosalie, then Leah, and now Paul.

Now that girl has some magic talent to break through and making Paul smile. The only one till now that could make Paul smile was Rachel. But now Gracie was softening him up too.

Maybe it was her innocent demeanor that caused it to happen.

Even when she wasn't very happy and peppy she could still make other people happy.

This made me smile. She was such a good person and she doesn't think she is.

A lot more now because thinks she went against her parents trust.

Everybody left the Sam and Emily's house to retire. All but Jacob that is.

Gracie looked at him slowly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he sat down at the trunk of a tree outside Sam and Emily's house.

"Nothing's wrong Jake. I'm just over tired and my parents left without goodbyes. It was just too much for me," she lied and looked up at the sky.

A full moon? How ironic. The day Gracie phased for the first time was a full moon. She smiled stupidly too as if she read my mind.

Jake looked up to and barked out a laugh. His conversation with Gracie forgotten…. Momentarily.

"I've always loved the moon," Gracie commented quietly.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

The smell of coconut hitting me like a tropical forest.

"It was the wolf blood in you," Jake joked.

"Shut up," she murmured. She crossed her arms over her chest and had a thoughtful look on her face.

After a few quiet seconds later she smiled a bit.

"Let's go," she nudged me.

"Bye Jake," I waved goodbye.

"Wait, I have to tell you something," Jake stood up quickly.

He pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket and handed it to Gracie.

"Did you know?" he grinned. Gracie looked at the sheet of paper dumbfounded and shocked.

I looked over her shoulder and read the top of the pamphlet: The Nutcracker suite.

And when she opened it there was Gracie's face smiling up at us. Apparently she had been casted as the lead this year for it.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," she repeated over and over again.

"My parents wanted me to tell you. They brought the pamphlet along with them and wanted to give it to you when they were going to take you out to dinner tonight but since they had to leave they gave it to me to tell you," Jake explained.

Her smile vanished. She squirmed a bit.

"I gotta go," she whispered and dashed off to the Audi. Slamming the door really hard.

"I'll take care of her," I told him.

"You better," he nodded and ran into the forest. Leaving me to jog over to the car.

I opened up the passenger door and sat down. Gracie had already started the car.

A single tear ran down her face.

"Esme?" I suggested.

She nodded and tore out of Sam and Emily's parking lot. Speeding down the deserted highways to the Cullen's house.

Esme's POV

I sat here looking over new designs for the house. It was in need of redecoration. Especially since Emmett thought it would be funny if he super glued quarters all over the wall.

My dear son Emmett. When will he learn?

I was so fond of my family and for the people they were. And I don't think this family would be as much fun if Emmett wasn't a prankster as much as he was now.

You have to take what you got and use the best of it.

I wish I could show somebody my ideas. All the kids were out hunting and than going to Seattle for awhile. Renesmee hadn't been there yet. And Carlisle had to work late. He would be home in an hour or two but it seemed so far away.

My Carlisle. The joy to my life. His compassion matches mine. He'd do anything for me and I would do anything for him. If only we could have our own kids.

Not that our "adopted" kids aren't wonderful. But having a baby from birth and raising it would be nice.

Having a baby around here would be nice.

There was a light knock at the door.

At a human pace I walked to answer the door. I could smell must and dog but it had a more pleasant smell to it.

I opened the door to see a pained looking Gracie.

"What's the matter sweethea…?" I began to say beckoning her in but she crashed into me with a hug. Tears ran down her face and her body shook with sobs.

"Esme," she sobbed.

"Where's Seth dear? Did he get hurt?" I asked worried.

She shook her head.

"No he's fine," she whimpered.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked pulling her onto the coach and sat her down. I took her extremely warm hands in my freezing cold ones. She didn't even flinch. She doesn't have an aversion to vampires like the rest of the pack than.

"You can't tell anybody. Not even Rose. Not even Carlisle. Not yet. Promise you won't tell?" she said choking on her words.

I could feel my eyes scrunch up in worry.

"Calm down. I promise I won't tell. I won't even think about it around Edward. Tell me dear what's wrong?" I soothed.

She looked guilty and she ducked her head in shame.

"Esme please don't judge me for what I'm about to tell you," she whispered.

"I would never judge you Gracie," I admitted.

She took a deep breath looking me in the eye. Her blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"I may be pregnant," she choked on her words again.

I froze a bit. Not what I was expecting. But I quickly recovered into a relaxed posture.

"You don't know?" I asked lightly.

"Not officially. But I have a gut feeling that I am," she whispered.

"Why are you so ashamed Gracie? You and Seth are in love and he won't leave you. And you're both good kids," I questioned.

"We're kids. That's exactly why. My parents trusted me to wait and not let this happen. On top of that I got casted as the lead for the Nutcracker Suite in December and if I'm pregnant how is that going to work?" She babbled more tears streaming down her face.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into my shoulder. Playing her mother for the time being.

"Shh….. Gracie its okay. It'll be alright. We'll figure something out," I reassured her.

I really wasn't sure if it was going to be okay for her later in life. And that frightened me a bit for her.


	26. Confidence

A/N: I do not own Twilight!!! I only WISH I did!! But sadly I'm not that creative!!

Still in Esme's POV

Poor Gracie. She was so confused. She couldn't be happy about it but she couldn't regret what has happened…. If it's happened.

She cried into my shoulder holding me as if I were the only person keeping her from falling apart. Like I was her mother.

I hugged her tight but not to tightly.

"Are you regretting this baby?" I asked as if I was sure she was pregnant.

"No, I'm not. I couldn't regret anything that is a part of Seth and me. I wouldn't even dare think of regretting my baby," she whispered.

"Then why the tears?"

"I feel as if I let my parents down. They trusted me and I betrayed that trust. And now I'm casted as the lead in the Nutcracker suite something I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl. I want to do it but being pregnant could stop my dream from coming true," she admitted.

"You didn't betray them," I told her looking her in the eye.

"I did though," she protested.

"No you didn't. It's your life not theirs they can't control you. You follow only your rules and you can only betray yourself. And you haven't," I soothed her.

"You know what Esme you're right," she said confidently standing up and wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Now you go be yourself and you decide what your life is going to be," I reminded.

"Thanks Esme," she smiled and hugged me quickly before running out the door.

I could see her Audi parked out in the driveway. She reached the Driver's Seat door with new found confidence. I could see Seth waiting in the passenger seat with a look of contentment on his face.

She slammed the door and drove off probably back to her house.

I sighed and smiled to myself. Vampires and Shape shifters didn't have to be enemies. We got along pretty nicely actually. Well at least us vegetarian ones.

I sighed feeling a content feeling in my stomach. I went back to working on refurbishing the house.

Seth's POV

I looked up shocked to see a happy Gracie leaping into the seat. A smile on her face.

"Esme helped?" I guessed.

"She helped a lot and straightened my perspective on things for now," she grinned.

"And that is?" I asked as she practically professionally drove this car out of their driveway.

"I don't care what my parents think. I don't need there approval it's my life not theirs," her jaw set.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"So are we just going to be thinking that I really am pregnant or what? Because we don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure I am because I feel a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach," she babbled lightly tapping her stomach.

"I'm gonna go with your maternal instincts on this one," I laughed.

"Why aren't you freaking out though?" she cocked her head as she tore down the highway at 80 M.P.H.

"Why would I freak out?" I asked.

"Most teenage guys would when their girlfriend thinks she's pregnant," she shrugged.

"But you're more than my girlfriend, you're my soul mate. To tell you the truth I'm a bit scared yah, but it's our baby so that makes me ecstatic," I admitted.

"Me too, I'm so excited though! We get to pick out names!!! Let's name it Drizzle if it's a girl," she joked.

"Drizzle?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Glee reference, you should watch that show it's awesome," she apologized

"I can tell by your excitement," I chuckled.

"Yes, but we can't tell anybody I'm pregnant. Not until I give the okay. I'll give the okay right after the Nutcracker suite. Than we'll break it to my parents," she planned out her eyes really wide.

"You're going to do the show pregnant?" I asked incredulously.

"Yah, nobody knows. I shouldn't have gained too much weight by then," she devised.

"Not so happy about you risking our baby's life," I told her.

"Seth, I'm not going to be doing anything life threatening. I'm only going to be doing ballet," she compromised.

"What about coaching your cheerleaders?" I worried.

"I'll be fine, I'm a freaking werewolf. Besides we really don't know if I am pregnant or not."

"You're not indestructible Gracie," I reminded her.

"I know," she smirked. She parked in the garage and popped the trunk open.

She was about to grab our backpacks but I grabbed them instead.

"Seth I'm not inept, I'm just pregnant jeez," she said sarcastically grabbing her backpack from me and slamming the trunk.

"Hey, you never know," I chuckled.

"Grrr," she playfully growled.

"I'm scared," I feigned fright and tossed my backpack on the couch turning towards the kitchen. I heard Gracie's backpack clunk on the floor.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned around expecting to see her fake pouting but I didn't see her at all. I turned around to look if she was over there. But she wasn't.

"Aahhhhhh," she battle cried. Next thing I knew she had jumped on my back and was clinging to me giggling.

"Oh so you want to play rough?" I said cheekily.

"Who said I was playing rough?" I could practically here her grin.

I began walking up the stairs and growling playfully at her. The things you do when you're alone with your girlfriend.

Nothing you'd do around your friends by the way.

"My, my Sethy. So tough aren't you?" she giggled. Her legs hooked tighter around my torso, and her arms slid under mine and she flattened her palms on my chest. I whimpered slightly.

She giggled some more.

No, she was seducing me. Must keep will strong. I was supposed to get back at her for not accepting my chivalry. Not to mention attacking me.

I quickly got into her room and swung her onto the bed as carefully I could.

She rolled over on her side looking at me hungrily. Her black locks of hair covering half her face making her more mysterious than she actually was.

"Oh Seth?" she asked in that voice that made me want to moan in pleasure. But I hid my moan and just smiled at her. Knowing I was pretty much depriving her.

"Yes Gracie?" I replied innocently. I saw her lick her lips and my resolve almost dissolved there and then. But I had to be stronger.

I took my shirt off giving her full view of my abs. Her jaw slackened a bit as she drank me in with her eyes.

But then the 'two can play that game' look came into her eyes. She sat up and pulled of her shirt giving me a nice view of her girly abs. And her ultra slim body. She raised her eyebrows for a challenge.

I didn't budge because I was slightly pacified by looking at her body.

"Come on, I give. I surrender," she whined causing her body to move very……. I didn't even know how to explain it.

She lunged for me and grabbed my neck pulling me down to kiss her.

Her lips were on fire. But they were moist and soft against mine. I had practically laid myself on top of her after that. It was a lot easier to fit on her bed than it was to fit into the back of her Audi.

I kissed her softly, stroking her cheek (on her face). I was being gentler than I had been earlier today.

She began to whimper softly against me. So I wasn't the only one wanting more?

"Okay so what if you're not pregnant? Do you want to risk getting pregnant right here and now?" I whispered just making sure.

"Honestly, I don't care anymore. Having my dance career seems just as good as having your baby," she whispered back. I couldn't help but smile widely at that comment.


	27. Unreal

A/N: These amazing characters sadly don't belong to me! They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer who we all love!

I woke up to the sun peeking through the window. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at Gracie who was snuggled up to my chest, her face pressed in the crook of my neck, her soft breath tickling me.

The only thing covering us was a sheet. Yesterday seemed so unreal. From her phasing, to her talking, to what happened in the back of her Audi, her maybe pregnant, and now me waking up next to her right now.

This moment was nice. It was quiet except for the sounds of birds chirping outside…… wait!! It was sunny outside.

A bright new day. I didn't want to go to school today. But I knew I had to.

Gracie stirred next to me running her hands through her hair.

"Good Morning beautiful," I said softly kissing the tip of her nose.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me and then she looked confused. She looked down and her russet skin turned a shade darker.

She sat up quickly and flopped back down once again running her hands through her hair. Not saying anything.

She sighed. She tried to talk but then she quickly clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"What's the matter?" I asked, gently removing her hands from her neck.

She tried talking but all I got was some more choking noises.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to Carlisle," I told her rolling out of bed in search of some clean clothes.

I pretty much had moved in with Gracie. Funny thing is I got 4 dresser drawers out of the 5 Gracie had because all of Gracie's regular clothes hung up in her closet. She only used one drawer for her socks and underwear.

It was 6:23. I didn't have to be to school 8 so I was able to take her to Carlisle's.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

Gracie walked into the closet with the sheet wrapped around her like a cocoon.

I laughed to myself and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Gracie walked in with a worried look on her face.

She had put on a grey tank top with a purple hoodie, designer jeans, and some flats. I could tell she hastily pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

She followed my lead and began to brush her teeth.

As soon as we were done, I rushed her out to the Audi.

She furrowed her eyebrows as I pulled out of her driveway and drove off to Forks.

I was wondering if she lost her voice after getting it.

We pulled into the Forks' Hospital parking lot and walked into the building swiftly.

They were actually a lot of people in the waiting room. Some even bleeding.

"Hello, what may we assist you with today?" a young nurse asked at the check in counter.

"We need to see Dr. Cullen," I told her. She looked at us skeptically.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked doubtfully.

Gracie shook her head.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see him, but I could schedule you with a different doctor. So what do you need to schedule an appointment for?" the lady asked not grasping that we needed to see Carlisle.

"We can't see another doctor. Carlisle is Gracie's doctor and we're good friends with Carlisle," I pointed out.

The lady raised an eyebrow at the first name basis thing.

"I'm sorry but…" she began to tell us but Carlisle walked up to us.

"Nurse Harwin what seems to be the problem here?" he asked her. Her features fluttered.

"They…they wanted to see you without out an appointment," she stuttered.

"I'm open right now though," Carlisle motioned around him.

"Um… sorry?" she asked. He sighed and turned to us smiling.

"So what brings you two here?" Carlisle asked motioning for us to walk.

He led us to his office. Which was probably the biggest in this whole building.

"She can't talk," I told him. He motioned for Gracie to sit on his desk. She did as she was told.

"Try talking for me Gracie," Carlisle watched her closely. She tried and continued to making choking noises.

"Odd, open your mouth," Carlisle mumbled. She opened it.

He shined a tiny flashlight into her throat. He looked at it curiously.

"Your vocal chords are just swollen; you should take a break from talking. You must have been talking a lot yesterday to get them this swollen," Carlisle clicked off his flashlight simply.

She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you were wondering about?" Carlisle asked.

"Should we tell him?" Gracie mouthed just like she used to.

"It's up to you," I shrugged.

"You're no help," she silently sneered.

She sighed and decided to sign this one.

Now I don't know sign language so I'm not sure what exactly she told Carlisle but he seemed surprised.

"You're not sure?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed, his eyebrows knitting together.

She watched him nervously. Carlisle looked up at me.

"I'm surprised you didn't think of protection Seth," he told me sounding disappointed.

"All I can really say is that it was instinct and I wasn't thinking," I mumbled.

"Obviously, now what do you think is going to happen with you two at school, all the torment that is going to happen? As I recall they already started a rumor that Grace is pregnant. Now they're right," Carlisle was taking fatherly mode right now.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it," I told him. Some words wouldn't hurt me, although it might hurt the person who says them.

"You probably could but what about Grace? A brand new werewolf who hasn't got a total grip on her phasing skills yet? Not to mention if she's pregnant she'll be emotionally unstable," Carlisle question.

Gracie got the 'Hey!! I'm still in the room' look in her eyes.

"Alright, but I can't believe I have to ask you this. When was the first and last time you had sex?" Carlisle asked rubbing his temples. Which made no sense since vampires don't get headaches.

"Yesterday," I murmured.

His eyebrows rose all the way up on his forehead.

"And you think you're pregnant already?" Carlisle asked her astonished.

She began signing again. I believe she tossed something in there like maternal instinct in there somewhere.

"So you're saying you had sex only once and you think you're pregnant already?" Carlisle sighed frustrated.

'Twice' Gracie mouthed.

"Okay, okay I don't need anymore information. But I can't tell you anything at this moment. You're going to have to at least wait two weeks to take a pregnancy test for it to maybe be valid," Carlisle wrung his hands together.

She nodded and hopped of his desk.

"But promise me you two! If you have anymore sex you'll use a condom in case you aren't really expecting a baby," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him jokingly.

"I mean it Seth," he pretty much stared me down. He was more protective of her than I think her adoptive father is.

He was making me a bit nervous.

Gracie began signing to him again.

"Gracelen Ray I want you here back in my office when you're going to figure out if you're pregnant or not," yup he was playing up that fatherly figure roll.

She nodded and ran out of the room-waving goodbye with one hand and dragging me with the other.

"Boy Carlisle has gotten attached to you," I told her.

I believe Gracie just had a way of drawing people in and making people protective of her.

She nodded and we walked out to the Audi.

"Alright, so we can go get breakfast and the diner. But you still have to come to school with me in the morning because you need to teach me chemistry," I reminded her.

She made a face.

"Hey I know you don't like the school very much, but think about your friends and me. We still want to spend time with you," I draped my arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the Audi.

She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I love you," I hugged her tight.

She touched her heart and then mine.

"You know I actually like it better when you do that than actually saying it to me. Don't think I don't like you saying it out loud, but this way it just seems more touching and personal," I whispered resting my forehead against hers.

She smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"That's my girl," I laughed kissing her.

Her stomach growled.

"Let's go feed you and our maybe baby," I smiled, courteously helping her into the passenger seat and for once she didn't protest.

We were making some progress.


	28. Revelation

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

One Month Later

"Alright lets get this done and see if I'm right," Gracie sighed getting out of Carlisle's office chair and heading off to go to the bathroom.

Carlisle was pacing the office like a mad man.

"Carlisle you need to calm down," I told him.

"Seth, I trusted you. You were the most innocent boy I knew and look where you've gone," Carlisle motioned around.

"It takes two to tango Carlisle, half of this should be Gracie's fault too," I reminded him.

"Yes, very much so, but you should have shown some responsibility and stopped her," Carlisle fumed.

Carlisle and Esme were pretty much Gracie's parents now. They were getting even more protective and caring than her adopted parents. Hence why Carlisle is grilling me right now.

I was just thankful Edward and Jake hadn't heard any of the thoughts about pregnancy yet. Edward, Emmett, Jake, and Jasper were now deemed the overprotective brother roles meaning they don't trust me as much as they used too.

It was scaring me a bit really.

Gracie walked in holding three little sticks.

"And now we wait 3 minutes," Gracie murmured biting her lip.

We watched the clock and time dragged by.

The three minutes - that really felt like three days- passed and we scrambled to look at little sticks.

All of them were negative.

"So much for maternal instinct," Gracie mumbled.

"Maybe you're just not eating enough and that's what you're feeling in the pit of your stomach," Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe," she sighed slumping into the chair.

I stood there kind of shocked. We were so sure and I was kind of excited.

Sensing what Gracie needed I had to say something.

"You don't eat that much Gracie so it was probably that. Do you want to go talk to Rosalie?" I asked her.

She nodded and bid goodbye to Carlisle, who tossed the pregnancy tests in his trash.

She remained silent as I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

As soon as she got into the Audi she turned on the radio and tried to absorb herself into the music and get rid of that numb dumbstruck feeling that I had also.

We pulled into the Cullen's drive ten minutes later and she ran to the door.

I followed behind.

December 1, 2009

Gracie's POV (For the second time in this whole story!!)

I pushed my depression aside and walked into the familiar Ballet studio and set my bag in the familiar corner. Lay, Pen, and Cal smiled to me reassuringly as the stretched on the bar.

I uncomfortably tugged on my Leotard straps. I felt so out of my element. For the past 2 months I have been running as a werewolf patrolling. We're having some nomadic vampire troubles. My instincts are going crazy because I'm not merged into the forest instead I'm in the smoggy jungle of New York.

My wolf side was just itching to get out and lately I was getting very irritable. Probably because I haven't seen Seth since Thanksgiving!!! Plus the disappointment of not being pregnant when I was expecting it.

Ugg! Why was I here again? Why did the Nutcracker Suite now seem like a bad idea?

Oh that's right because I'm deprived of my daily dose of Seth!!! My sunshine is on the other coast of the country!!!

Meaning I wasn't little miss sunshine at the moment. Hopefully none of the girls here piss me off because I probably will rip their faces off.

I tried to quell the Wolfy feeling and began to stretch out breathing through my nose as calmly as I could.

The girls all began to watch me critically.

I knew they were waiting to see if I lost my talent over the past couple of months.

Too bad for them I not only kept it, but I got better. My flexibility is majorly increased, I'm much more graceful, and not to mention really good stamina.

God I love being a Wolf!

"Girls!!" our instructor clapped her hands together loudly, making my wolf ears wince.

They all smiled at her. I smiled too. She was the one who gave me my part, I was her favorite. Most devoted.

"Ah Gracelen," she smiled at me and stopped. I immediately became self-conscious. I knew I had grown 2 inches. Now I am a tall 5'8'' and that kind of means I'm a freak in the ballerina world.

"Good to see you," she said curtly. My face fell. I usually got kisses on the cheek and hugs.

The other girls noticed to and tried to hide there smug smiles.

"We shall begin, now Gracelen I hope you've been practicing over your absence and screwing around," Ms. Hurd reminded me. I had to hide my scowl.

"Don't worry about me," I said with false cheeriness. The rest of the class has been practicing together since September. But me I only practiced with myself when I wasn't patrolling or coaching.

"Okay, we shall get started then. Gracelen please start," she watched me carefully.

Pushing away the rest of people, I absorbed myself into my movements and toe points. I wasn't going to lose the respect I deserved.

I was halfway through when my phone started ringing.

_When I met you girl my heart went knock-knock. _

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop._

_And Even though it's a struggle love is all we got. And we gon' keep climbing to the mountain top. _

I knew Seth was calling it was his ringer. I had to fight the urge to go run to my bag and answer it and hear his voice.

_Your world is my world. Etc._

Ms. Hurd walked over to my bag and pulled out my iPhone and raised an eyebrow.

She looked at the screen and her eyebrows rose even further.

"So tell me Gracelen has the academy been wrong to let you go live out in the world away from us?" she asked.

"No, Ms. Hurd," I held my trembling hands.

"What did we tell you about distractions? It can affect your role in the class. So tell me who is this Seth boy?" she asked.

I felt a bit ashamed but I was getting angry she didn't need to make fun of me in front of the class.

"My boyfriend, why do you ask?" I whispered.

The class began to laugh.

"Now do we allow distractions in this class Gracelen?" she asked causing me to tremble more.

"No, Ms. Hurd," I kept my ballerina face on.

"Good, you can have your phone back at the end of class," she grimaced.

I nodded furiously. The class sniggered into their hands. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lay, Pen, and Cal with angry faces. They weren't happy that I was getting ridiculed.

"Start from the beginning again and Gracelen please try to control your center of gravity. Your poise is getting sloppy," Ms. Hurd reprimanded.

I was in control of my center of gravity. That's where my phasing comes from. I always have to be in control. She's lucky I was in control otherwise her face would be gone by now.

Wow, my thoughts were very violent.

The music began once and Ms. Hurd began to circle me as I danced watching me closer then ever.

I didn't even make it ¼ through the dance when I felt her finger pinch the skin on my lower back. The music stopped and I heard her scold at what ended up between her fingers.

I froze and kept my inner self in control.

"What's this Gracelen? You've gained weight," she said in disgust.

"I was told to gain weight by my doctor," I retorted.

"You're fat," she protested.

When she said those words I began to feel even more self-conscious. I suddenly felt fat and like a failure.

"If I wouldn't have known any better I would say you're pregnant or where. Where did all this come from Gracelen? Why are you letting yourself go?" she continued.

Those words stung me so hard. My heart tore, my loneliness got worse, and tears began to prick my eyes.

"Well are you?" she wondered.

"No," I growled weakly. Oh how I wish I was at the moment. The tears came out as if a flood gate had broken.

"Then what is this? You need to lose the weight if you want to be the lead," she dictated.

Layla was going to step in and say something in my defense but I stopped her.

"What if I like the way I am? What if I like being healthy?" I hissed.

"Then you're not the Gracelen I know, you're somebody I don't think deserves to be here. Now if you won't follow the guidelines and lose the weight I'll give the part to Yvette," Ms. Hurd said strictly.

I looked at the hateful blonde who looked at me smugly. I've always disliked her, Yvette that snob.

Tears came in angry waves now. I turned sharply and grabbed my bag and snatched my phone and ran into a bathroom far down the hall.

I hit 2 and talk and the phone began to ring. I began to sob my emotions no longer in check. I was sinking lower into my loneliness and depression. I wish I was pregnant. Then I wouldn't be completely alone.

After to rings he picked up and I heard his cheerful voice greet me.

"Seth, I wanna come home," I choked out. I sobbed even harder, my whole body jerked with it. My breathing ragged.

"I need to come home, I need you," I sobbed curling up into a ball on the bathroom floor.


	29. You're Not Fat

A/N: I do not own Twilight. And sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been working out kinks and writing in my "FanFiction" Notebook. I've started a linked story to this one called Sky. Embry's imprint story!! Yay! I know!!! Hopefully I'll have it up as soon as I have this Grace chapter up!!! Woohoo!! You should read it!!

_Recap:_

"_Seth, I wanna come home," I choked out. I sobbed even harder, my whole body jerked with it. My breathing ragged. _

"_I need to come home, I need you," I sobbed curling up into a ball on the bathroom floor_.

Seth's POV

My heart broke as I heard those words. She was crying on the other end of the country where I couldn't hold her.

"What wrong Sweetheart?" I held back my own tears of hurt.

"I don't belong here! I'm lonely and fat, they're taking my lead away from me," she sobbed.

"FAT!? Gracie you're not fat! How many times do I have to tell you this?" I protested.

"She called me fat though and she really meant it!! And then she asked if I was pregnant," she cried out her voice ringing and echoing wherever she was.

"Where are you? And who's saying all this crap?" I asked.

"The bathroom at the dance academy and it's my dance teacher saying this so it's true," she murmured.

"She's not telling the truth! Carlisle says you're still under your weight range for your body size. Even with all of your new muscles," I growled.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned.

"Gracelen Ray! Do not purge yourself, ever," I yelled at her.

"I'm fat and I want to be the lead. She's going to give it to Yvette if I don't lose the weight," she sobbed.

"Are you listening to yourself? You don't sound anything like yourself. Remember I love you no matter what size but I won't step aside and let you starve yourself to get skinnier!" I tried pushing sense into her.

"I'm not starving myself," she argued.

"Yet, Carlisle says you have had cases of anorexia before and I'm not going to let it happen again," I growled.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay," I ran my hand through my hair," I just wish I could be there with you."

"I don't think you should come here," she sounded very distant.

"Gracie? What's wrong? Why shouldn't I be there?" I freaked.

I head rustling in her bag.

"Gracie?"

"When was the last time we had sex?" she murmured.

I was confused but thought back.

"The day before Thanksgiving. Why?" I wondered.

"That's to close to today, think back farther," she told me.

"A week before we went to Carlisle's office," I reminded her.

"Um, yeah. We didn't use protection either did we?" she said her voice hesitant.

"Are you saying you think you're pregnant again?" I whispered.

"Hold on a sec. So glad I took these with me," her voice was muffled. I hear a stall slam and two minutes later it slammed again.

"Alright I did my pee on a stick thing, now once again we have to go through the wait," she sighed.

"'Pee on a stick thing'? Wow Gracie, you sound so intellectual," I snorted.

"Well sorry, I couldn't use my smarts for that one moment," she laughed. Anxious was coated all over her voice.

"So how have the nomadic infestations gone?" she wondered.

"Pretty good, they know how to fight but they get cocky to soon. One got his head snapped off my by Jake and Edward because he was going to start tracking Nessie. You should have heard Jake's thoughts. He was so livid," I laughed. I was so happy I got to talk to her.

"I can only imagine. So how many do you think are left?" she asked.

"Ah maybe 6, they come and we chase them off but they keep coming back. We don't know why though," I said confusing myself.

"Are the Cullen's helping?"

"Jasper and Edward are. Emmett and Rose are planning for some big trip to this Island Carlisle got Esme awhile back, (A/N: This trip is the start of another story I'm writing)" I informed her.

"Oh, you mean Isle Esme? That's where Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon. I heard it's really lovely there," she sighed content.

"So are you feeling better now?" I asked her.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you. You always know what to say to me," she laughed.

"Well, I'm your Imprint, so of course I know," I began to say but was interrupted by hysterical screaming and slight hyperventilation.

A string of gleeful profanities came out of her mouth.

"Gracie, Is that a yes you're pregnant scream?" I giddily asked. Already pretty much knowing her answer.

"YES!" she screamed with joy.

"I'm coming home Seth!! Screw being in the Nutcracker suite. I'm going to be a mommy," she squealed.

"And I'm going to be a daddy," I added joyfully.

"A very good one too. I gotta go and pack. I love you Seth," she cooed.

"I love you too Gracie," I smiled like a madman.

Grace's POV

I fumbled to put the so called 'Pee sticks' back in my bag and I scrambled out of the bathroom.

I took off down the hall and ran back into my now ex-dance class and my ex-dance instructor the news.

"I'm quitting! Have fun Yvette! I'm gonna go live my life and coach my cheerios. Who knows I may also be on So You Think You Can Dance," I babbled.

Everybody turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

Lay, Pen, and Cal walked over to me with worried faces.

"What's going on Grace?" they asked in unison.

I took a deep breath; I might as well get it over with.

I turned to Ms. Hurd who was not hiding the scowl on her face.

"You're a bitch for calling me fat. Because face it, I'm anorexic! My boyfriend won't stand back and watch me dwindle to sticks which probably won't happen because I'll be eating for two now! Yah, I'm pregnant! Bye- Bye now!" I released all of my frustration.

Dang, I felt good now.

With that I shrugged and skipped out of the room in the happiest mood possible. Scratch that I'll be happier when I'm back in Seth's arms.

"Grace!" a chorus of voices rang behind me.

I turned to see very confused faces.

"Are you really pregnant?" Lay asked.

"Yah," I nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling Grace? Your career is going down the tubes," Cal didn't understand.

"Because it's not. I like something better. I love teaching dance and cheer so that's what I'm going to do. Don't get me wrong, I love performing. But I've been in the spotlight too long. It's time for me to share it," I smiled.

"Wasn't this your dream?" Pen motioned around.

"Not anymore, believe it or not. I'd rather be at home right now with Seth just watching movies. I'm no longer just a dancer, I'm a lover and now a soon to be mother," I sighed.

"What are you going to do about mom and dad though? What are they going to have to say about this?" Lay asked pointedly.

"I'm not telling them yet. Not until Christmas. You guys I'm begging you have to let me tell them. Do not tell them," I held up my pinky for a pinky promise.

They hesitantly made the promise and now their lips are sealed.

"Good, I'll call you guys tomorrow," I smiled big and hugged them before walking off.

I caught a taxi pretty fast and was riding back to my family's house.

I walked in and my mom looked up at me confused.

"I'm going back to Washington," I declared and dashed off to my room.

I was now encircled with light blue polka dots on a light green wall.

I grabbed my sports bag and my luggage suitcase. I began to hastily yet neatly pack up all my clothes that I had taken with me.

"Grace! What are you doing why are you going back right now? I thought you said you were staying until the day after Christmas?" my mom looked utterly confused.

"I miss the secure little town mom. I miss Seth. I miss all my cheerios. Not to mention all my friends," I looked in my mirror and saw the picture of Ms. Hurd and I back when I was 14 tucked into the corner of it.

I tore it in half and threw it in the trash.

"Did something happen at the academy?" my mom asked eyeing me as she sat on my bed.

"Yup," I said darkly.

"What happened?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ms. Hurd called me fat and told me if I didn't lose the weight she was going to give it to Yvette," I grimaced.

"Why would you quit just by that? You could lose the weight no problem. You've done it before," my mom was oblivious.

"Because I made a promise to Seth not to starve myself," I said astounded.

"Grace! You're going to let this boy control your life! You most likely won't even be dating him next year! You're not going to let your dreams go because of some silly boy are you?" she practically just slapped me across the face wit those words.

"Mom, look," I pulled down my leotard so she could see my rib cage. It strained against my stick form and my skin. I looked disgustingly anorexic and didn't know why I didn't realize that earlier in life. I was disgusted with myself. I quickly yanked it back up.

"You've always been skinny like that honey. Don't let that boy confuse you as to who you are. Ever since you've been dating him you've changed. You're angry more often and violent," it felt like she slapped me again. How could she not see?

"You think I've changed but honestly I just think I've found myself," I said angrily ripping open my sports bag searching for my passport. My mom saw the pregnancy test box and snatched it away before I could get it. I turned my back biting my lip now trying to pack faster than ever.

"What is this?" she said tightly.

"What does it look like?" I murmured.

"Don't have an attitude with me Gracelen Ray. Explain this to me?" she snipped at me.

"I'm pretty sure you understand," I grabbed my clothes out of my closet and uncaringly tossed them in my suitcase.

"You've been having sex?" she sounded disgusted.

"Yah mom," I was just about finished packing. One more pair of shoes and then presto that's all I had to pack. I sat on my suitcase and zipped it shut.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Gracelen. You've been lying to your father and I. You dropped out of La Push high, you quit the Dance academy. You're having sex so much that you have to take a pregnancy test," she spat.

"Go on tell me that I'm a whore and delinquent. I can see it clearly written across your face when you look at me," I faced her no longer feeling that motherly love from her.

"I don't have to tell you something you already know," she said quietly. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I could feel the pain in my face. And I knew there was hurt in my eyes.

She really wasn't supposed to say it out loud.

She looked shocked as she saw the tears come down my face.

"Gracelen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," she tried to take a step close to me. I trembled and stepped back.

She wasn't thinking I was going to forget this happened was she?

"Really it looked like it," I whispered snatching back the box and shoving it in my sports bag and zipping it forcefully shut.

"I really didn't mean it I swear. I'm just shocked that you've changed so much that's all," she tried to apologize again. I roughly swung my bag and purse over my shoulder. I grabbed my luggage and walked out to the living room.

As soon as I grabbed the door knob my mother spoke.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked carefully, preparing herself.

Saving myself from the grief, I shook my head no.

I needed time to think of my mother's actions before I told her the truth.

I ran out the door to where the taxi man was still waiting. He loaded my stuff into the trunk looking at me carefully.

I got in the back and pressed my face against the window. Letting the tears flow once again.

How many times can a person cry in a day?


	30. Surprise

A/N: I do not own Twilight…. Of course. So I got that last chapter up. And yah it was pretty happy but then it got serious. Well this chapter should be more heart warming so here you go.

Grace's POV

The taxi pulled up to the bustling airport. I handed him all the money in cash and gave him a 20 dollar tip. He looked shocked at my generosity. I just smiled thanks at him and got out of the taxi. He opened the trunk and got my stuff out for me.

"Thank you, I appreciated it," I told him.

"No, thank you," he said in a Spanish accent.

I smiled warmly and spoke Spanish to him. Once again he looked shocked that a rich city girl would be so nice.

"Have a great day miss," he told me in Spanish and waved as he drove off.

I grabbed my luggage and headed into the airport ignoring the weird looks I was getting.

Yah I know a girl in a leotard, ballet shoes, with tears stains on her cheeks, and really dark skin is weird I guess. I just kept walking to the counter where an airport worker was organizing plane tickets.

"Hello, can't I get a non-stop flight to Seattle, Washington?" I asked her.

"Would you happen to be Gracelen Black?" she asked me. I was shocked that she used my old last name.

"Yah?" I wondered.

"Here's your ticket, you've got a private jet waiting for you through door 3," she handed me the ticket and gave me a big encouraging smile.

"Thanks," I rushed to door three. The guard had curly blonde hair, and very pale skin. Just like the Cullen's. He looked at my ticket and smiled. His teeth ultra white and bright. He was wearing aviators so I couldn't really see his eyes.

He led me through the door and out onto the runway. There was a medium sized jet waiting for me. He gently nudged me to go up the stairs while he took my bags. I did so, for some reason I wasn't the least bit suspicious. And that was weird because he was carrying my bags with no effort.

I walked onto the jet and looked at the seats and froze. There stood a familiar vampire.

"ALICE!!" I screamed in joy. How come I couldn't smell her? I didn't care; I ran up and hugged her.

Alice hugged me back, her cold embrace making me happy.

"Alice how did you know I was coming back?" I wondered.

"Seth called me. He knew that I had connections and he wanted to get you home as fast as possible. By the way there's a bonfire tonight at First Beach, to celebrate you coming home and apparently Seth has some big news to share with us," Alice told me.

"Oh, alright, thanks for coming to get me Alice," I thanked her.

"No problem, tell Aaron to take us home please," Alice told the guard as she bounced in her seat. The guard got up and left then he was back taking a seat on Alice's left and I was on her right.

"Alice? Who is he?" I asked stupidly.

Alice and the guard smiled synchronized smiles.

"You better buckle up lil' darlin'" the man twanged and took off his glasses. Jasper! God I felt so stupid.

Alice saw that I had a lapse of non-thinkingness and buckled me up.

The plane took off and I was still staring at Jasper shocked.

"Well say something darlin'" Jasper grinned.

"Why can't I smell either of you?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Rose, Bella, and Edward found this plant that masks our scent yesterday after Nessie started getting tracked. And incredibly it worked. You were one of our first testers and it worked, you didn't smell or recognize Jasper!" she said making me feel even more stupid.

"You really need to work on recognizing a vampire other than by smell darlin'" Jasper teased. If feeling even more stupid was possible it happened but than a wave of calm washed over me.

Damn it! Jasper was controlling my emotions!

The plane began to move at a "death defying speed". My back pressed into the seat and I held my stomach hoping my baby would be all right.

"Alright my Cullen friends and werewolf girl we have slowed down and are now heading into the Seattle Airport," a smooth, definitely male vampire voice came over the cabin.

"What? How can we already be here? And how come he knows I'm a werewolf? Who is he?" I fired out all the questions I had.

"We'll answer when we've landed," Alice patted my hand.

As soon as we landed a stunning (of course) pale man wearing a piloting hat walked into the cabin.

He had tousled yet curly blonde hair, golden eyes, and a playful expression much the one Emmett has all the time. He was almost as big as Emmett too but he was in between Emmett and Jasper's size.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Wellstone," he shook my hand.

"Gracelen Black," I introduced myself, taking back my old last name.

"Aaron is an engineer. He created this plane and made the technology that made it able for us to get here in under a minute," Alice explained.

"Technically I'm a musician but I like to invent things on the side," he smiled politely. (A/N: Aaron will be involved in another story so don't forget him!!)

"Well thanks for getting me here fast," I thanked him.

"It's no problem, any friend on the Cullen's is a friend of mine," he waved as I got off the plane.

Jasper grabbed my bags again and Alice had the Porsche waiting in the parking lo.

I climbed in back trembling with excitement.

Jasper rolled his eyes feeling my emotions.

Alice and I yapped away about the clothes she was designing and how she wanted to start her own fashion line.

Time flew fast, thanks to Alice's lunatic driving. We pulled up to my little house now covered in snow. Seth was shoveling the driveway in the jeans -that were my favorite of his-, a sweatshirt, and a pair of tennis. He looked up and smiled that smile I loved dearly.

I flew out of the car as soon as Jasper got out.

I ran, slipped a little, but kept going and flung myself at Seth. My legs wrapped around his waist, my lips crushing onto his.

"God, I've missed you," he murmured.

"I've missed you too," I sighed now fully content.

He spun me around in a circle hugging me, I could pretty much taste the happiness radiating of him.

"We'll just let you be. Come on Jasper, let's go for a drive," Alice smiled sweetly taking Jasper's hand.

They got into the car and drove off just like that.

Seth hoisted me up because I began to slide a bit.

"Well, hello there Seth, long time, no see," I grinned forgetting all about the incident with my mother for now.

"I can say the same to you Gracie. What's it been? Hmmm 5 days since I've seen your beautiful face," he smiled carrying me inside.

"Oh cry me a river," I joked.

"It's bad enough going an hour without your face," he set me down on the couch and then sitting next to me.

"Well, I'm back now and we're soon-to-be-parents," I kissed his cheek. He held my face and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

I giggled and pushed his hair back out of his eyes making it stand on end.

He ducked his head down and kissed my non-existent baby bump. His hand rested there as he looked back up at me, grinning from ear-to-ear.

He sat back up but kept his hands gently on my flat stomach.

"You're the most amazing person. Do you know that?" he whispered pressing his forehead to mine.

"Yes, you tell me constantly," I rolled my eyes as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"There's no harm in telling you. Is there?" he kissed me on the lips this time. After a second he deepened it.

I didn't protest, I felt so deprived. Especially after how crappy my mother made me feel.

I stopped and the tears began to drip down my face.

"Gracie? What's the matter? Did I somehow hurt you? Make you upset?" he voice laced with worry.

"God, no, it's just my hormones. I've been slightly off today. Things with my mother didn't go so well," I choked out a hysterical laugh as he used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"What happened?" he wondered pulling me onto his lap.

"She found the pregnancy test," I admitted.

"She knows you're pregnant?" he asked. His eyes wide.

"No, she actually just grabbed the box. She never saw the test, she figured that I was questioning whether or not I was pregnant. As I was about to leave she asked me if I was. I told her no for now so I can have time to think of a way to tell her. She hurt me enough as it is and I just wanted to get out of that house," I buried my head into his shoulder. Taking in his lovely Earthy smell that I was so attuned too.

"Something tells me she won't take the baby news to well," Seth placed his hand at the back of my neck, tugging my hair gently- it was a subconscious thing he did.

"Maybe she'll get over it. I hope she will," I sighed.

"Let's focus on now," he murmured, he pressed his lips against mine. Enjoying the little moment.

My eyes closed shut, pushing all my thoughts aside accept for Seth.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yah, Gracie?" he asked kissing right under my earlobe.

"Why aren't you in school?" I could barely form the words let alone think about them to actually speak.

"Well when you called I was in 2nd hour, we had a sub again today in English. I think Mrs. Majeska came down with the Flu. Let me tell you the sub pretty much went ballistic when I answered my phone," he laughed still kissing my earlobe.

"Did I get you in trouble?" I worried.

"Oh no, she sent me to Mr. Wester and he told me I couldn't get away without a detention. So he gave me a detention in the cafeteria after school today and told me to go home and wait for you," he grinned.

"So I did get you in trouble. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No it's okay, I get detention with this really beautiful coach and I get to watch her cheerleaders practice for a punishment," he smiled at me, his forehead back on mine.

"Should I be worried she's going to steal you away from me?" I joked.

"No, I heard she has a very protective boyfriend and they just figured out that they're going to be having a baby together," he murmured against my lips.

"Oh, okay, well lucky them," I laughed kissing him.

"They are," he kissed me back.

We sat there in a peaceful bliss until I was really hungry. Then it was 12 here in Washington.

I was going to have horrible jet lag. I'm 3 hours behind here.

"I need food, I'd love to sit here and be your snuggle bug but our baby needs food too," I stood up and stretched.

I skipped into the kitchen and pulled a bag of Doritos and began to pretty much inhale the whole bag.

"Whoa! Slow down there," Seth laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, leave me alone," I giggled handing him the Doritos, now going after an apple and caramel.

"This isn't exactly healthy is it?" he leaned against the counter watching me take a bite of the apple and pour caramel straight into my mouth.

"It is," I clarified through a mouthful of food.

"We'd have to ask Carlisle tonight. We'll see what he says," he teased.

"He'll say it's perfectly normal for me to eat all this," I tossed back at him.

"Well, I'll just say I'm happy you're eating like a normal teenager now," Seth sighed.

"A pregnant teenager too and I'm going to school early. I have to run over some routines," I put away my quick little snack and ran up the stairs, now full of energy.

Seth followed me, a bright smile on his face.

I slipped off my ballet shoes and peeled off my leotard searching through my closet looking for my spandex shorts and my sports tank top.

"Aha!" I shouted in triumph as I found my cheer bag. I tossed it at Seth and he caught it and then he tossed it on our bed.

I grabbed my cheer shoes.

Tossed them at him again, and stood in front of the mirror.

The girl in the mirror had curly black hair and bright blue eyes that shined. But then you see how sharp her face looks and her rib cage looks too big for her body but it's the other way around. Her ribs are normal sized but her body is too small. Her collar bones stood out against her skin and her shoulders all knobby.

"I'm so disgustingly…" I began to say but Seth lunged up and grabbed my wrist singly with his hand.

"Gracelen Ray, I swear to god if you say you're fat, I'm going to have to send you to the hospital. My hand could probably impale your pelvis alone," he growled, trembling. He was so mad he didn't even call me Gracie.

"Listen to me," I told him but I was cut off by more ranting.

"This isn't right Gracelen. How are you supposed to handle having our baby when you think you're fat already? Even when you're pregnant you won't look fat. You'll look like my beautiful pregnant girlfriend," his eyes were full of pain for me.

"Seth!"

He was still ranting.

"Seth!" I placed my hands in his hair and tugged his hair so he'd look at me.

"Listen to me," I whispered.

"I'm listening," he said as calmly as he could.

"I was going to say I was disgustingly skinny and I realized how much I needed to get better," I told him holding his gaze.

His expression softened and look of relief swept over him.

"You're really skinny, but I could never call you disgusting," he chuckled as he stroked my cheek bones.

"Mmmmmm," I mumbled in the bask of his warmth.

"Come here," he murmured, opening his arms. I walked forward into his embrace.

His arms encircled my waist and his head ducked into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he apologized.

"It's alright, you were looking out for me," I smiled.

"And the baby, now get dressed, I enjoy you being half-naked and in my arms but you have some cheer stuff to do," he gently nudged me to my clothes.

"Well, If you can't handle me being quarter naked, I recommend you clothes your eyes," I advised, he just shrugged. I slipped off my underwear so I could pull on my spandex shorts. I then yanked on my sports tank top.

Seth handed me a hair band off the top of the dresser and a pair of socks from my underwear drawer.

"Thanks Seth," I smiled taking them from him.

"No problem, Sweetheart," he sat behind me and began to massage my shoulders.

His warm hands relaxed my shoulders and caused my head to slump forward.

"You need to relax more," he advised me.

"You think so?" I giggled resting my back against his chest.

"I know so," he whispered pressing his lips right under my ear.

I bit my tongue.

"Not now Seth, later," I really didn't want to say that but I had to.

"If that's really what you want," he murmured nibbling my ear lobe.

"I don- don't- I mean! I do! I want that! Well not THAT! But I do want THAT, just later after prac-practice. Besides you should be in class," I stuttered.

"But class is so boring without you," he groaned. I pulled away before something could happen.

"At least I'll be in the school," I dashed out the door grabbing my sports and cheer bag on the way out to the garage.

My baby! Or I mean my automobile baby!

"Hey Baby. Mummy's missed you," I cooed running my hand over the hood of the car.

"The car's getting more love than me!" Seth joked slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well, you're getting more later, okay?" I teased

"I better," he fake pouted.

"Oh hush hush," I grinned sliding in the driver's seat.

I revved the engine, making chills run up my spine.

Seth rolled his eyes at me.

"It's good to be back," I told him hitting the garage door opener.

"Can I see the pregnancy tests?" Seth wondered out of the blue.

"Yup, they're in my sports bag, center pocket," I nodded smiling like crazy as I tore out of the driveway.

"This is amazing!" his eyes full of emotion as he looked at the three little sticks.

"Yup!" I agreed fishtailing.

"I mean Carlisle will be pissed but we're going to have a baby of our own," he marveled.

I hit a patch of black ice and began to spin out but I quickly reiterated myself.

"You should be a professional driver," Seth looked a bit worried as he said this though.

"Why do you look worried?"

"Because you're pregnant and still driving like a complete lunatic," he shook his head.

"But I'm pretty much a professional! Besides I'm pretty sure I'll be fine and the baby will be fine," I reassured him.

"You say that now, but when the baby comes out with scrambled eggs for brains, I'm blaming you," he fake glared.

"I swear to god our baby won't come out with scrambled eggs for brains," I giggled as I pulled into the parking lot, picking my usual spot in the back.

"Are you sure I just can't stay with you all day?" Seth whined.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have a lot of things to do and I can't get distracted," I told him. He grabbed our bags and my hand.

"I promise I won't distract you," he promised, our feet making crunchy noises on the snow.

"I know you won't try to distract me but it will happen," I pulled him through the front door. He gave me a crooked smile knowing what I told him was true.

People looked up at us as we walked into the cafeteria. Why did I have a sudden sense of déjà vu?

"Alright, go eat lunch," I nudged him and grabbed my bags from him. He looked over to our table of friends reluctantly but he kissed me and said something.

"No matter what people say about the baby when they find out. It won't matter, I love you."

Then he just jogged off leaving me feeling slightly confused.

I shook my head and ignored the glares I was getting from the "popular" table.

I just gave them a smile and a wave before I walked off to the dance room.

I stopped at Seth's locker on the way. I unlocked it and wrote on the whiteboard.

** _Pay Attention & Behave!_**

**_ Gracie_**

Feeling satisfied, I shut his locker and spun the lock, and practically skipped all the way to the dance room.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked it.

I froze at the sight I saw in the room.

All the room was filled with boxes, there was barely enough room for me to move.

"Whoa," I breezed but excitement tingled in my fingertips.

All the stuff I ordered was in.

The new uniforms, bows, mats, tumbling blocks, exercise bands, practice uniforms, sound system, jackets, sweatshirts, shoes, poms, jump ropes, spring boards, mini trampolines, steppers, first aid kit, and cheer bags with each of the girl's names on them.

It had cost a lot of money but I had the money to pay for it.

A big smile spread across my face.

I began to sort through and began to make piles for each girl's things. I pushed the mats, exercise equipment, and first aid kit outside the room.

I plugged in my ipod to the sound system and just hit shuffle.

Pitbull's I Know You Want Me came through the speakers.

I set myself to work bopping along to the beat of the music, content as ever.

I got done sorting everything by 7th hour giving me an hour to focus on the routine.

I had organized everything to the sides of the room so I could take the middle of the floor.

The bass rumbled through my body, the beat echoing through my ears, I began to go through each routine.

High 'V', double toe touch, roll, ball, smack the floor, head back, flick the hand, up, front walk over, left dagger, hands on right knee, back up, spirit, back handspring, into the right splits, roll out of those, and into another dance sequence.

Soon the dismissal bell rang and I had to get out to the cafeteria.

Felicity had a seventh hour study hall and she was already raring to go.

"Hey Grace! I heard you were back!" she came up to me and hugged me.

"Yah, I deiced I'd rather be here to coach you guys," I smiled

"So you dropped your dream for us? Wow," Felicity marveled.

"Sort of yes, but can I let you in on a secret?" I whispered.

Her eyes lit up as she nodded.

"I got brand new mats and more equipment, would be a doll and get the lighter stuff, it's just outside the dance room?" I asked.

She gave a quick nod and jogged off.

I grinned feeling happier than I could. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Mmmmm, how are you?" Seth murmured kissing the top of my head.

"I'm good, how bout you?" I sighed leaning into him.

"Good, I've got detention with this beautiful coach remember?" he laughed.

"Well the coach is wondering if you, Brady, and Collin can carry the new mats out here?" I wondered.

"There are four, right?" he asked.

"Yah, I would have carried them out her myself but I know you would have yelled at me if I did," I stuck my tongue out at them.

"That is true, I'll go get Collin and Brady," he kissed me quickly and ran off to find them. I turned around to see my team looking at me happily. Felicity came back with the cart with the sound system, first aid kit, steppers, jump ropes, and exercise bands.

"Hey girls," I grinned. They rushed into to hug me.

"Yay!"  
"You're back!"

"We've missed you!"

They kept squealing.

"I've missed you too, now come with me I have a surprise for you guys," I smiled. They set their stuff down and followed me to the dance room. Where Seth, Collin, and Brady were effortlessly picking up the mats.

"Looking good boys," I joked walking the girls into the room.

Seth gave me a smirk and lumbered away with the matt.

"Okay girls find your name, what's there is yours," I smiled.

They shrieked in excitement as they saw all of the stuff.

I smiled and sat back. Watching them look through everything. It was like Christmas.

"Let's wear our practice uniform!!!" Celia shouted.

"What color!!??" Alyssa asked.

"Maroon," Felicity piped up.

"Agreed," they all said together.

This was going to be fun!


	31. Reckless

**IMPORTANT!!!! READ THIS -**A/N: So I decided to update as fast as possible and you readers should be happy. I stayed up late to type this right off the top of my head without writing it down first! I have to do a couple filler chapters before the bon fire because I need to construct SKY. Sky is Embry's imprint story; I should have the first chapter up the same day as this one. Then I have to make the bonfire chapter for both stories because they are both involved. So here's a filler chapter!! This is some good stuff!! Oh and I do not own Twilight! Never have, never will.

I grinned at the sight. New mats, all the girls matching in their practice uniforms, all the bright smiles, and excited eyes.

Seth was grinning too, our imprint linking our emotions.

At that moment Carmella (Car-may-yah) and her stunt team walked through the door.

They had been teaching the girls stunting, dance, and tumbling while I was gone, not to mention I couldn't stunt anymore. So they were greatly needed and Carmella was a good friend of mine and it was nice to have her around.

Her mocha skin, feline like brown eyes, the dark brown hair always in a tight pony tail. On the outside she looked like a no-nonsense girl– really she was but if you really knew her and hung out with her besides at practice she was a free spirited girl.

She was a Latina like me only she's from the Dominican and I'm Puerto Rican. I used to go to school with her back in New York and she had moved out here to Washington to get away from the Academy. Much like I am doing now. Now she teaches cheer for a living.

When she saw me a smile broke out across her face and she ran over to hug me.

"Mejorita!" she squealed.

"Hola chica," I laughed pulling back. I hadn't got a chance to see her till now.

She looked so much older; I hadn't seen her since middle school. Sure I'd seen pictures of her on Facebook but this was actually in person. She was 19 now!

"Oh so good to see you," her accent not as thick as it used to be.

"It's been a long time, I know! Well you're here now!! The girls are raring to go!! Well they need to warm up but you get what I mean," I couldn't stop smiling.

"Well let's get them warmed up," Carmella looked at them and smiled at their uniformity.

"Two laps with the cheer," I ordered nicely. They nodded practically buzzing with energy.

"So is that you're lover you've been telling me about?" Carmella asked pointing at the very happy Seth.

"Yup, that's Seth. You can talk to him later, maybe tomorrow night? I've got this family meeting tonight," I wondered.

"I'd love to, now let me introduce you to my crew," Carmella motioned me over to her friend who were stretching on the new clean maroon mats.

"This is Adie, she's a back spot." Carmella pointed to the tall blonde girl.

"That's Monique-we just call her Mo-she's our right base." Carmella then pointed to the strong yet small dirty blonde.

"And this is Ling, our left base." Carmella pointed to an even smaller girl but I could see how strong her arms were. Her muscles were sculpted. I knew that Ling meant delicate but this girl was far from it. Her short black hair reminded me off Alice, but Ling's features were the complete opposite. Ling was of Asian descent and very beautiful but very different from Alice.

I knew Carmella was a flyer, that's how I'd gotten to know her. She pretty much taught me everything I knew about Cheerleading.

"Hey Grace, do you want to fly just for some fun?" Carmella asked me her eyes twinkling.

I glanced nervously at Seth, he looked worried. I couldn't fly, now that we knew I was pregnant.

"No, I think I should sit this out," I mumbled biting my lips.

"Come on, just for old time's sake," Carmella couldn't sense my nervousness. I didn't want to hurt my baby.

I trusted these girls to catch me, but the pop of the cradle or the catch could hurt me and my baby.

"Yah, come on Grace," Felicity gasped from running. I think they were actually sprinting. Yup all the girls were out of breath. They were so excited they didn't want to take it slow.

"There's nothing stopping you," Holly encouraged.

_Except the baby in my stomach! _I added in my head.

I bit my lip harder, my eyes trained on Seth. I couldn't, I wasn't going to sacrifice our baby.

He held my gaze.

The peer pressure was getting immense but really it wasn't their fault. They've seen me fly before with no hesitation. They had no clue I was pregnant. They only wanted to see me fly.

"Okay," I broke down. I was going to try and keep my pregnancy a secret a little while longer. Seth looked like he'd been punched in the gut. I felt immensely guilty but I couldn't say no. Even if, it hurt him and it hurt me to hurt him. But I had to.

He felt betrayed and hurt by my actions.

"Something simple though," I told them the same time Carmella told her stunt group that I was going to do a full lib, scorpion, twist cradle.

My mouth made an 'O'. My palms began to sweat. Seth didn't know what exactly what those words meant but I knew he could tell that they were dangerous for our baby.

"Grace is the master at twist cradling," Carmella told the girls.

They loaded me in, my stomach felt as if it were in my throat. My heart pounded in my head. I could land stomach first from a twist cradle if I didn't make it all the way around. They would catch me but the impact would be dangerous for my baby.

Adie called the counts, my left knee bounced and my right leg prepped.

My left knee popped as I went up, fudge monkeys, god that hurt! I sucked in keeping my balance, I wasn't going to fall. I pulled my right leg strategically into a scorpion stretch. I locked eyes with a very hurt and angry Seth. I frowned. Adie counted for the cradle.

I took a quick breath and swung my body to the left, twisting 4 times, pushing my pelvis out, and pulling into a 'V' while hooking my arms around my stable bases.

I let out a gasp, trying not to hyperventilate. My hands were extremely clammy. I felt like I was going to pass out from fright.

They set me down cautiously; I met eyes with a now very angry Seth. I gave him a pleading look.

I put all my weight on my left knee-testing it. My left knee had popped again, causing extreme pain even in my werewolf state where it should heal. But it wasn't healing.

I winced and let out a pained gasp as I tried to walk on it.

Seth was immediately at me side, a fire in his eyes.

I mouthed the F word. Silent swearing as I called it.

"Knee brace please," I panted against the pain. Seth scooped me up and carried me to my bag. I grabbed my cheer bag and pulled my knee brace out. I tried to straighten my leg out but let out another gasp of pain.

The girls were watching me silently with worried expressions.

Seth took the brace out of my hands and set me on top of the table. He bent down in front of me and tried to gently ease on the brace. But it still hurt.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered fiercely.

"I'm sorry but they'd want an explanation as to why I wouldn't fly," I whispered back wrapping my hands around his neck.

"But why that stunt? You could have changed it, you're in charge," he growled trembling a bit.

"But I didn't want to argue, and I don't want to argue with you. Please calm down," I sighed kissing his cheek.

He sighed to letting me go, but picking me back up to set me on the ledge in front of the mats so I could watch the girls.

"Alright let's get back to practice shall we," I said in a cheery voice. They looked concerned but went to work.

Carmella and her team taught them the routine instead of me. It kind of saddened me but I got to watch the girls improve.

Seth stayed by me the whole time.

By the end of practice me knee still hadn't healed. So Seth carried me out to the Audi along with our bags. We still had 2 hours to the bon fire so we were going back to our house.

As soon as he brought me in the house, he set me on the coach, got up punched the recliner causing me to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't want to the whole time. But I can't say no without an explanation."

"You could have brought up your knee for an excuse! You could have gotten more hurt than your knee! You could have killed our baby! Why are you being so reckless Gracelen?!" he used my full name again.

Tears without warning began to run down my face.

Seth instantly quieted down when he saw my unwanted tears. I felt like such a baby.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you for the second time today Gracie. But you need to understand that you're not invincible like a vampire and that you have a child in your stomach that needs to be as safe as possible," he whispered pain filling his eyes again.

"I'm sorry; I'm not trying to be reckless. But I think I was just born that way, besides being a cheerleader means you've got to be a little bit reckless," I sobbed-.

"Well dull it down a bit," he joked kissing me, calming down.

I kissed him back, latching onto him.

"I promised you some loving earlier didn't I?" I said slyly.

"Aren't you injured a bit now? You're knee isn't in good shape," he picked me up.

"So, just be careful of my knee," I grinned cheekily. He rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs.

"I'll try my best," he joked.

"Good, just set me down on the bed so I can take off my shoes and you can do the rest," I teased.

"You're doing a good job of tempting me," he laughed setting me on the bed and began untying my shoes.

"Fine take off everything if you must," I giggled flopping back.

"I wasn't going to take everything off," he grinned.

"What are you going to leave on?" I wondered.

"Well you're knee brace should stay on," he told me, my feet now bare. He hovered over me. That little secretive smirk on his face, the one that I only get to see. Seth may have the reputation as the innocent one but he really wasn't…. well at least right now he wasn't.

**A/N: Read SKY to find out who Embry's Imprint is!!**


	32. Bonfire

A/N: Okay so I haven't updated in the longest time and I apologize. I've been so freaking busy with cheerleading and winterfest plans that I haven't been home for long. I haven't been on my typing computer in two weeks!! I know a big shocker!!! But I have no school tomorrow (technically today) that I'm writing this up in the middle of the night! I know my writer's block is lifting up a bit too!! And I'm not cool enough to own Twilight by the way! Just cool enough to love it!

Seth's POV

"How's your knee?" I asked Gracie as we laid there. My fingers absentmindedly traced over her flat toned stomach. It still awed me that a baby… our baby was growing under it.

"It hasn't healed yet. I don't know why but at least the pain is manageable," she said softly, running her hands through my hair.

"We'll have Carlisle take a look at it, though it kind of irks me that it's not healing. You're really fragile now," I told her.

"So I was JUST fragile before?" she snorted.

"No, just not immortal," I sat up and she rolled her eyes.

"We should get a move on, it's nearly 8," Gracie sighed and grabbed a new set of shorts.

Though this time they were jean shorts and she paired it with a short sleeved blue shirt.

"It's the middle of winter," I told her pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"And I'm a pregnant werewolf who's beginning to have heat flashes," Gracie snorted.

"Really?"

"Yah, I'll probably start sweating like a pig if I put some more clothes on."

"But you'd be a cute sweating pig," I teased, kissing her forehead, which was actually a lot warmer than usual.

"Don't get all gushy on me," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm not, you're just always cute," I carried her out to the car and set her in the passenger seat. She called Edward quick before we even actually pulled out of the garage and said something about her and I getting 'distracted'.

"But cute is sometimes to innocent-ish," she giggled as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Does sexy work?"

"Totally," she beamed.

"Well you're a sexy werewolf girl and you're my sexy werewolf girl," I told her.

"Good," she said happily.

"Our baby is making you super right now isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. You're making me uber happy right now," she giggled as I pulled into the parking lot at the beach – yeah I know that was fast, but what can I say? Gracie's driving habits have rubbed off on me.

I gave Gracie a piggy back out to the bonfire; everybody looked at her knee curiously.

A chocolate lab puppy barked at us as we-I- ran up. I noticed a light brown haired girl next to Embry that I didn't recognize. That must be his Imprint.

"Alright, hey guys. Might as well get this off our chests," I began as I set Gracie gently on a log so she could sit down. She looked up at me and beamed.

"Now Carlisle, I know you made Seth and I promise to use protection when we thought I was pregnant," Gracie continued; Bella covered Nessie's ears.

Carlisle got a confused look as to why this was brought up.

"But we forgot a week before the first pregnancy test in November," I admitted sheepishly, yet slightly…. Proud?

Odd.

Really odd.

"And since when you're only a week pregnant it won't show up on when you take the test, the test turns out negative," Gracie smiled.

"So what are you trying to get at here?" Carlisle asked for once not putting two and two together.

"Well I took a test this morning after a mental breakdown, turns out I am pregnant after all," Gracie clapped, both of us clearly excited whereas the rest of them looked like they just sucked on a sour lemon.

"WHAT!?" Jake was the first to recover out of all of them. My heartbeat was suddenly in my ears and I had a big instinct to run.

"I'm pregnant," Gracie stated proudly. His gave flicked over to me. Now I was really scared.

All the Cullen boys- except Carlisle- stood up; their stances menacing.

Jake was also very menacing, he looked like he was going to kill me.

Oh good lord! HELP ME!!

"This is when you start running," Gracie murmured, I could hear the fright for me in her voice.

I bolted as soon I saw them shift their weight towards me.

Down the beach I ran as fast as I could. Trying to escape my death.

"Holy hell they run fast," I heard Embry's Imprint mutter.

All of a sudden a bunch of weight fell on top of me and I was pushed face first into the sand.

I pushed my face up for air but it was shoved back into the sand.

WERE THEY TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME!!!???

"AHHH!" I shouted as they pushed my face into the sand again.

"Boys! Stop it!" Esme ordered.

Thank you Lord!! Or should I say Esme?

As soon as their weight was off of me, I got up and began to walk back.

Spitting sand out of my mouth. It was disgustingly gritty. It was in my pants too.

God it was so uncomfortable!

"Thanks you guys," I mumbled sarcastically, spitting even more sand out of my mouth.

"You're just lucky we didn't castrate you," Emmett threatened.

Just the thought of them doing that to me made me want to whimper in pain.

I quickly sat down in front of Gracie and rested my back against her legs gently so I wouldn't hurt her knee.

"That was uncalled for," Gracie said coldly, trying to get all the sand out of my hair. Her hands running through my hair felt really nice, though I had sand in my pants so I wasn't completely comfortable.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten pregnant," Jasper grimaced at her.

"Well, I'm enjoying being pregnant and if I wake up really cranky tomorrow morning because there was sand in my bed and I couldn't sleep, I'm blaming you guys," she growled.

"_Yeah!"_ I thought mentally but was to chicken to say it out loud. Though I think Edward heard me.

He began to glare at me.

Damn! He did hear me!!

"Then don't let him in the bed, like any other dog that's been rolling in the mud," Embry entered the conversation.

"One, I wasn't rolling, I was pushed. Two, its sand, not mud," I scowled at him.

He just laughed and glanced at Jake who looked like he had been sucking on a sour lemon for an hour or two.

"You're telling me you thought you were pregnant before, as in this time and more?" Jake asked slowly, trying to fully understand without letting anger get the best of him.

"I don't think I'm pregnant. I am pregnant. The last time was just a maybe," Gracie corrected him.

"When was this and how come I didn't know?" Jake shouted. Embry's Imprint cringed into him, probably not used to this amount of deadly tone.

I was expecting Gracie to be whimpering behind me, because I was pretty damn close to bolting again. Just in case Jake will lunge at my throat again.

"It lasted from my first phase till mid November and then today things were slightly off so I took and took a pregnancy test and TADAH!!!" Gracie wasn't affected by Jake's angry demeanor. She kissed the top of my sand covered head.

How was she not freaking out!?!?!?

Jake turned away; he could tell he wasn't going to get any rational answers from her. He stomped over to Bella and picked up Nessie. He sat down and tried to remain calm.

"I'm guessing nobody has told you this yet so I'm going to say it. But you two are really too young to be having a kid, no offense. How are you going to handle responsibility of a childe not to mention school and money?" Embry's Imprint said hesitantly.

"Gracie is down with school, she's a genius. She has a job as La Push's high school cheer coach and they're paying her. As far as responsibility, she's taken care of her car and there's not a single scratch on it," I grinned proudly and patted Gracie's good knee.

Though there was an irking feeling in my stomach.

What was I going to do to help her with the baby?

I had no money, no car of my own, can I even take care of a baby?

"Not to mention all the money I have saved up from shows and music videos," Gracie added.

Though that didn't calm down my irking thoughts.

"You must be Sky, good job Embry. Maybe you won't act like the lone wolf anymore," Gracie giggled. The little puppy's ears perked up at the sound of Gracie's giggles.

Gracie noticed the puppy.

"Awww, puppy, she's so cute! What's her name?" Gracie cooed. Making me laugh under my breath.

"Nara," Sky grinned, obviously Sky was very proud of Nara.

"Come here Nara," Grace beckoned. Nara ran full speed at her. Grace let out a squeal of laughter as Nara licked her face. I had to duck so I wouldn't get pummeled by a dog tail.

"Hey? You wanna go take a walk? I need to tell you something," Embry whispered in Sky's ear. She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and began to walk with her down the beach.

"He's going to tell her," Edward told us.

"Well good," Gracie sighed happily.

"Now you two! You two broke your promise to me," Carlisle said bitterly.

Weird I never really ever saw Carlisle bitter… ever.

"We didn't break it intentionally," Gracie defended us.

"Are you sure you didn't break the promise intentionally?" Carlisle eyed her critically.

"Yes I'm sure, we just forgot okay. We're only human… slightly," Gracie laughed.

"Well congratulations I guess," Carlisle sighed.

Rosalie let out a squeal of joy and came over and hugged Gracie from behind.

"I can't wait for the baby to arrive," Rosalie grinned.

I was going to have to share my kid with Rosalie?

Will I ever get to hold him or her? Probably not.

"You're not the only one," I mumbled.

Maybe if I name the kid after Jacob, Rosalie won't be hogging him or her.

Edward let out a laugh at my thoughts.

Well at least he doesn't want to kill me anymore…… oops now he's glaring at me. He still does want to kill me.

"Carlisle?" Gracie asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"My knee it won't heal. I did a stunt today and it popped out of place and snapped something but it won't completely heal back to completely healed state," Gracie babbled slightly.

So it didn't just seem weird to me? Good.

"Let me take a look," Carlisle had me scoot over.

Gracie took off her knee brace while balancing Nara in her lap.

Everybody winced at the fresh bruises on her knee.

Carlisle analyzed it and looked bewildered.

"I don't know what to tell you," Carlisle said sounding a bit troubled.

"Other than be careful and don't be reckless," I added for him.

"Yes, exactly what Seth said," Carlisle told her.

I gave Gracie a 'aha' look and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Esme?" Gracie spoke to her.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Esme replied.

"Since my mom is guaranteed to drop me like a hot potato the moment she finds out I'm pregnant and you've been more like a mother to me than she has my whole life, will you be one of Seth and mine's kid's grandmothers? And my mother?" Gracie asked out of the blue.

Esme looked about ready to cry with joy. She rushed over and hugged Gracie.

"Ohhhh…. Gracelen you're an angel really. I accept your offer a million times. I'd be proud to be your mother and your child's grandmother," Esme choked out.

"That makes you a grandfather again Carlisle," Gracie beamed at him.

Carlisle shook his head in laughter but he looked pleased and hugged her too.

"Because that's Mike Newton, he's marshmallow. If you or I ever see him we'll call him marshmallow," I heard Embry tell Sky as they got back to the fire.

Who's a marshmallow?

"Call who marshmallow?" Emmett wondered the same exact thing I was wondering.

"Mike Newton," Embry informed him.

"You know him?" Bella asked Sky.

"He's my ex," Sky sighed.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper laughed. Bella was trying to hold it back.

Gracie and I were confused a bit.

"Uhh, what happened?" Bella wondered. We all looked at Sky curiously.

"He cheated on me with Jessica Stanley, not to mention he was pressuring me to do thing I didn't want to do, and he's a marshmallow. So I dumped him," she shrugged.

"Ugg, I've always hated Jessica and marshmallow," Edward laughed.

"Marshmallow, just wanted to get in Bella's pants that's why Eddie hated him," Emmett grinned.

We all laughed at this.

Jake clamped his hands over Nessie's ears as fast as he could.

"Don't call me that!" Edward growled.

Sky smiled at the banter. Her smile caused Embry to smile even more.

Yup, he was happily Imprinted.

Gracie is back.

I learned that I'm going to be a father.

I didn't die in the process of telling everyone.

So that was an upside.

Today was just a good day.

Tomorrow though………. Now that's another story.

I had to tell my mother tomorrow.

HELP ME!!!


	33. FREAKING WAFFLES!

A/N: Okay so updating as soon as I possibly can and you should be happy because I'm ignoring my geometry for this…… though I was going to ignore it in the first place….. At least it's half way done….. Ish. Anywho I do not own anything due to the fact I am not the insanely cool Stephenie Meyer….. Sadly.

Grace's POV

I woke up next to the slumbering, practically unconscious, Seth with a frown on my face.

Not only had I not slept very well--thanks to sand in the bed, the boys were so going to get yelled at tomorrow--but today was the day I'd have to tell my girls I'm pregnant. Not to mention Seth's mom if Leah hadn't already told her. But I'm guessing she hasn't, just to make it harder for us.

It was 5:37 when I rolled out of bed in my short shorts and sports bra only to fall flat on my face. There was no circulation in my legs and my knee was very sore my legs pretty much collapsed from under me and I was getting very close with the carpet.

Seth didn't even wake up; he was still snoring as usual. He was such a heavy sleeper.

I tried to stand up again but I suddenly got very dizzy and my legs got all tingly, so I decided against it for the moment.

I huffed out a sigh and rolled onto my back, resting my hands on my stomach; knowing there was a baby under there.

This excited me a bit and broke my frown into a wide grin.

I heard Seth roll over on the bed and let out a groan. He had stopped snoring so I knew he was awake- probably what caused the groan.

There was rustling of the sheets in a much panicked way.

I knew he was panicking that I wasn't there.

"Down here," I giggled lightly.

His head peeked over the side of the bed at me, a look of relief in his eyes.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked me.

"I decided to visit the carpet this morning," I told him sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

"No really, what are you doing down there for?" he asked me again.

"My legs aren't happy with me; nor is my head. It's very dizzy right now," I admitted.

"Is that normal?"

"I think so," I murmured using my arms to push myself up. Once again my head swam.

"Whoa," I moaned with a slight giggle. Then there was a twist of nausea in my stomach. I wasn't going to puke though. Not with non-workable legs.

"Are you okay?" Seth quickly leapt off the bed and crouched down by my side.

"Yah just a side effect of being pregnant," I said weakly. I needed some vitamins I think.

"Here," he said as he scooped me up and carried my bridal style down to the kitchen.

He set me on the kitchen counter and grabbed a vitamin water out of the fridge for me.

"Here you go beautiful," he murmured kissing my cheek.

"I do not look beautiful in the morning, my make up isn't on, and my hair is a frizz ball," I groaned.

"I think you're most beautiful in the morning, because this is the real you. No make up needed to make you beautiful," he was getting gushy on me again, though I didn't mind.

"You're just saying that because you love me and you want to be on my good side," I laughed jokingly and took a swig of my vitamin water.

"If you don't want to believe me then fine, you look like a goddess here on your kitchen counter, wearing nothing but some sexy short shorts and a sports bra. Just my type of girl, frizz ball, no make up, and all," he growled playfully. His hands wove themselves in my hair.

"Our," I corrected him.

"Our what?"

"Our kitchen counter not mine, ours," I said quietly. His smile widened.

"This is our house?" he tested it out.

"Yup," I grinned shyly.

"Our kitchen?"

"Of course," I whispered.

"So technically I live in our house now?" he asked me, his smile had grown even bigger.

I nodded biting my lower lip.

"And our baby is in your stomach," he stated and chuckled at the same time.

I nodded again, appreciating his reaction silently.

"I love you, you know that?" he claimed.

I nodded and put my hand of my heart and then over his. My eyes staring into his.

"You know you think that hearing you say it would be more thrilling then you doing that, but I think this is more sentimental and beautiful Gracelen Ray," he whispered cupping my face in his hands.

I smiled a small smile as he kissed the tip of my nose and traveled down my cheek down to my neck and to my collar bone.

"You're quiet?" he murmured sounding astounded. I sighed and just ran my fingers through his cropped, choppy, ink black hair. He encircled my waist with his big arms and squeezed me gently.

Tears began to stream quietly down my face for no apparent reason.

As Seth felt one land on his shoulder he looked up at me panicked again.

"What's the matter Gracie?" he looked about ready to cry too.

"Nothing," I murmured and hugged him as tight as I could. I was so glad to have him and I was so happy. So I was happy crying, I think the baby was causing the water works. Damn hormones.

"Why are you crying Beautiful?" he whispered.

"Because I'm happy," I whispered back. A tear ran down his face and onto my cheek.

"I'm happy too Gracie, I'm happy too," he choked out too, making me cry harder.

"Why are you two crying?" Jake asked warily as he walked into our kitchen.

"More like what are you doing here at 6 in the morning?" Seth wondered.

"I came by to talk to Gracie and just walked in on you two crying. And why exactly are you two crying?" Jake shrugged.

"Its happy gushy crying Jake," I muttered.

"I don't get it but okay," Jake murmured under his breath.

"Hey, you probably cry over something Nessie does, don't you?" Seth pointed out teasingly.

Jake winced knowing full well we know that he does. He just recently cried last week when she caught her biggest animal yet.

"Not a full out sob fest like you two were having," Jake growled.

"At least we we're crying together," Seth laughed.

"Don't you have school to get ready for youngling?" Jake said pointedly.

Seth rolled his eyes and kissed me before heading upstairs. I wiped away my tears a big smile tugging at me lips.

I didn't feel awkward wearing my sports bra and shorts in front of Jake because he sees both Leah and I in this sort of outfit all the time. And he never thinks any thing of it.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked jumping foolishly off the counter.

I staggered a bit and Jake had to steady me.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yah, just pregnancy side effects," I told him as he carefully led me to the kitchen chair.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Jake said sitting across from me.

What did he have to say?

I nodded at him to start.

"Okay first of all you two are so stupid… No offense. You should have been smarter when… yeah… not going to get into that conversation much. Second why didn't you tell me when you originally thought you were? *I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me* No Gracelen, let me just talk. I'm pretty much your brother. I love you and I'll always love you no matter what stupid mistakes you make. You should have told me, I would have been there to support you and I'm here to support you now. I pretty much just came here to tell I got your back through all this and you don't need to feel as if you can't tell me anything. I'm your big brother okay. Sure I may have gotten mad when I first learned that you were pregnant, but I was angrier at Seth then you. And well I'm still angry at Seth, but that's beside the point. What I really want to say is I want to be here for you so don't think I'm not going to be there," Jake was making me cry, in a good way. I was so touched.

Jake started panicking at the sight of more tears.

"Did I hurt your feelings or something?" Jake asked hesitantly.

I shook my head wiping away the tears once again.

"Did I make you cry thankful and touched tears?" Jake grinned.

I nodded laughing a bit.

"Come here Lil' sis," Jake laughed getting up to hug me. His giant warm frame radiated with brotherly protectiveness. I began to cry harder.

"Sis come on you're getting my shirt wet," he teased.

I laughed and got up, finally being able to stand on my own.

"I should get going. I'm taking Nessie to Port Angeles to see this movie called 'Old Sun'," Jake shrugged.

"The sequel to 'Daylight'? The human girl falls in love with this fairy guy who glows in the dark. And then she has this best guy friend who's a half-human half-pixie, who's in love with her but she only wants to be his friend. She loves the fairy guy a lot," I explained.

"Why does that sound so stupid?"

"Because you're a guy and aren't attracted to fairy guys or half-human half-pixie guys?" I suggested with a teasing smile.

"You've read the books and seen the movies, haven't you? Just like a normal girl?" he grinned.

"Fine… yes… I have and I love them. But I haven't seen Old Sun yet," I admitted.

"You gonna cry? Cause I heard one of the guys leaves the human girl?" Jake kept on picking on me.

"No… maybe…"

"Which guy do you side with anyway? So I can tell you, 'you're such a girl' when I see how lame that character is," Jake made a girly face to mock me.

"Neither," I said as I smacked him, "I happen to like a friend on the half-human half-pixie guy, he is one too. And he's a sweetheart but he really isn't involved until 'Rays' so you won't really see him until that movie."

"Alright, alright don't hurt me," Jake said sarcastically as he walked out of Seth and I's house with his hands raised in mock defense.

**(A/N: WARNING SOME OOC FOR GRACE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF PARAGRAPHS!!!)**

I rolled my eyes and suddenly got a craving for pickle spears. I took the jar out of the fridge and walked into the living room. I had been watching the daily news for 10 minutes when Seth walked down the stairs in all his glory with no shirt on and drippy glistening cropped hair.

I kind of stopped eating the spear because I got distracted. Seth looked at me odd but it didn't register in my head. I just watched his lips move and he shook his head, making his hair a wet disarray.

"Gracie? Gracie? Grrraaaccciieeee?" he dragged out trying to get my attention. He finally caught it when he whistled and I jumped startled because I had begun to admire his russet 8 pack.

Gosh dammit! I was all hormone raged.

I made a mmmhhhmmmm noise….. The pickle spear fell in my lap.

Why did his abs seem so lickable today? **(A/N: LMAO! ;) KATIE!!!!... Hehehe)**

I mean they're always lickable of course, but today they were completely and extremely lickable and distracting.

Hoowww…. I'd like tooooo……. DAMN! HE PUT HIS SHIRT ON!

It took everything in me NOT to scream: TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF! **(A/N: Once again…. KATIE!! LOL! She owns these inside jokes with me) **

Seth picked up the pickle spear from my lap and set it on a coaster looking straight into my eyes.

"You feeling okay?" he asked me, though my mind was thinking about only one thing…. No two things! I wanted him…….. And more pickle spears.

I was beginning to think I should come with a warning label while pregnant. It would read at this moment: WARNING HORMONE RAGED PREGNANT GIRL!

Not only that I was becoming very distracted yet I was being quiet. Now that was a new thing since I got my voice.

"Grace!?" Seth made me jump again. His face an inch from mine. His smell was intoxicating. It may have been the smell of soap and fresh rain but I was drawn in.

"You smell so good," I breezed as I pushed my face into his neck.

"Not that I'm not flattered by that comment… sorta, but are you feeling okay?" his voice was coated in worry.

"I'm as fine as I could ever be," I grinned at the thought that I didn't say out loud after the I'm as fine as I could ever be.

"Well that's good, are your wolf senses heightened so that you're just sniffing me or something?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled to myself as I began to nuzzle his neck.

Seth wasn't catching on very well. Maybe he was more innocent then I thought or I was just so hormone raged for the first time he couldn't understand.

"You do realize I have to eat breakfast before I go to school right?" he asked me.

"Breakfast shmekfast," I whispered sitting back for a moment and then kissed him.

"Not for a hungry starving teenage werewolf," he hadn't picked up the signs yet? He wasn't understanding, was he? Because he wasn't kissing me back, he was just talking against my lips.

Is that all boys think about when they're hungry!? Food!? I mean come on, here I was practically all over him and he just wanted food!?

Did he need a clue? I think he needs a clue! I don't care if he just got dressed!

I decided to give him a clue, I straddled him and what he said next just made me give up on giving him any clues.

I could do a freaking strip tease and all he would think about is getting something to eat!

"Do we still have the Eggo waffles in the freezer?"

Oh…. My… GOSH!!!! HE'S THINKING ABOUT WAFFLES!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?

He pushed me off his lap gently and walked off into the kitchen, leaving me lying there feeling frustrated and wondering if this boy could get a clue? He's gotten them before!! How else would our baby be in my stomach? Do boys when they're hungry just decide they're going to eat????

FINE!! I'LL JUST EAT THE PICKEL SPEARS AND NOT THINK ABOUT MY OTHER WANT! BECAUSE MY OTHER WANT SEEMS TO WANT WAFFLES AND NOT ME!

DAMN!

I chomped down a pickle spear and accidentally bit down on my tongue.

I yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked from the kitchen.

NO!! YOU'RE BEING BLIND TO CLUES AND ARE MAKING ME EXTREMELY FRUSTRATED, SO MUCH THAT I BIT MY TONGUE!!

I huffed got up from the couch with the jar of pickles, twisted on the cap. Slammed it as I gently could onto the shelf in the fridge, Seth was putting freaking waffles in the toaster, and then I stomped my way up to the bathroom to take my shower.

I sped through it, shaving as quickly and safely as I could without nicking myself with the razor.

I grabbed a towel, which barely came down to the top half of my thighs when I wrapped it around myself; I was then struck with an idea.

With my hair soaking wet and dripping in string bits. I walked down the steps, glad I remember to close the curtains last night before bed. I then walked into the kitchen. Planning on torturing him the way he tortured me by not getting my clues. But my plan didn't seem to be working right away.

He was still eating his freaking waffles at our kitchen table; he didn't look up as I walked in. He was too absorbed in eating his freaking waffles!

He finally began to notice me when I sat on his lap and stole one of his waffles. Though I'm pretty sure that wasn't what he noticed first. Because he had frozen up before I stole his waffle.

I'm pretty sure he noticed how the towel I was wearing was short and had hiked up even more when I sat in his lap and that my hair was still dripping down my back and face. And my legs were silky smooth, though he'd have to touch them first to realize that.

And then you want to know what he did?

…………………………………………HE WENT BACK TO EATING HIS FREAKING WAFFLES!!!!!

I was about ready to phase. My whole body began to tremble and my heart rate spiked. All because of freaking waffles!

"Gracie will you calm down for a second?" Seth asked.

CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!

See how I screamed in my head and not out loud? I truly had lost it.

I tried getting up but his arm clamped around my waist and I couldn't go anywhere.

I struggled and tried to get up. I think I growled at him.

"Just calm down will you?" he sighed.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……. **(A/N: DINOSAURS KATIE!!! ;))**

I began to nibble on the frustrating waffle I stole from him. Waiting for him to let me go.

I jumped a little when his lips pressed against my shoulder.

"Now…. Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" he motioned at me.

"You. Are. A. Boy. Who. Cannot. Get. A. Clue." I growled.

"And you are a girl who is letting her pregnancy hormones get the better of her," Seth told me. I began to feel guilty a little bit but most of it was covered in anger.

I laughed dryly and tried to get up, but to no avail he was sadly male… and stronger than me.

"Gracie, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, Carlisle warned me last night. And believe me, it's really hard to resist you like this or any time you're all over me for that matter. But you have to realize you normally don't act like this," he pointed out kissing my shoulder again.

That was not helping me think clearer at all. Was he torturing me even more?

I fumed; I angrily tore apart the waffle in my hand. I chucked it across the kitchen. It made a satisfying splat when it hit the wall.

"See what I mean? I've never seen you throw food at a wall," he tried to make me see but all I was seeing was red.

"That's because I hate freaking waffles," I growled beginning to shake even more.

"You might want to go to Carlisle today to get your knee looked at again and to see if he can give you some meds for your hormones," he suggested.

MEDS?!?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!

I just blew a gasket then and there. I wrapped my hands around Seth's arms that had clamped me to him. I forced myself to relax to make him think I calmed down.

He bought it, loosened his grip around my waist a little and then the next thing I know I was digging my nails into his arms and he yelped in surprise as I bolted up the stairs. Tears in my eyes.

I locked myself in our bedroom and fell on the bed sobbing.

Did he not like me anymore? Was he just using an excuse about my hormones to dissuade us from being us together or something? Did he change his mind in the shower that he didn't want me anymore? We may be imprinted but that didn't mean we had to be together did it? Did he like another girl? Now that I'm going to get fat is he going to leave me?

There was knocking on the door.

"Gracie, unlock the door, please," he sighed in what sounded like pain.

My will crumbled and I unlocked it, but I dove straight back to the bed. Curling into a ball in my little towel.

"Gracie?" he asked, I didn't respond. He sat on the bed next to the top of my body. His hands began to run through my hair. My emotions beginning to cool down. My body just going numb.

"What am I going to do with you? You ball of spaz?" he laughed quietly.

I bit my bottom lip fighting back the oncoming tears.

"Don't feel rejected Gracie, I'm not rejecting you. Just trying to keep you in check. Your lust hormones are raging and I know that. If I didn't have school this morning I would have probably gave in right away, trust me. You have no idea how irresistible you look right now," he chuckled.

I gave a slight giggle; my lower half probably wasn't completely covered at the moment.

"Ahh a response, don't you see how silly you were acting were before? Well you probably don't think it's silly in your girl mind. You don't have to do any of those things to get my attention. You have it all the time and with our imprint I can feel how you feel all the time," he laughed.

"But the waffles seemed to have more attention than me," I whispered.

"Gracie, you beautiful silly girl, nothing could hold more attention to me in this world than you," he chuckled, ducking down and kissing my forehead.

"It didn't look like it," I protested quietly, getting up deciding to get dressed.

"That's because I'm a werewolf and a teenage boy on top of that, I was hungry. Of course I'm going to LOOK like I'm intent on eating more than anything else. It's so we can eat and just get on to doing other thi…." Seth trailed off.

What was his problem?

I turned around to look at him staring at me. The look was of something I knew all to well.

He leapt off the bed and grabbed me gently yet roughly… if that is sorta possible.

His lips were on mine in mere seconds, urgent.

"It's around 6:45, we have 30 minutes until I leave," he said huskily.

"What?" I said quietly, feeling suddenly confused… and dizzy.

He didn't answer me; he had just picked me up and set me back on the bed. His lips skimming over my collar.

Then his emotions hit me and I could feel lust radiating off him.

"Seth, I think you just somehow absorbed my emotions. You really don't want to do this now do you?" I whispered; don't get me wrong I always lusted for him. But the strong feeling of lust was gone. It was just my normal, tolerable lust that I felt, now. I wouldn't mind doing what he wanted to do right now. But I didn't want him to only be doing this because suddenly he absorbed my feelings.

He didn't answer me he just slipped off my towel and kissed me deeply.

I began to get lost in my thoughts; he was making them so dizzy. I wanted this but I thought it was wrong since he picked up on my feelings.

"Seth?" I said breathlessly.

"Yes beautiful?" he murmured as he began to nuzzle my rib cage… as weird as that sounds.

I gasped out, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment from the noise.

Seth looked at me with a wicked grin across his. He knew what he was doing to me.

"You really… don't want… to be late… for school… do you?" I was breathing heavy and I could barely form a coherent sentence.

"I won't be," he said simply and placed his lips back on my left rib cage. His hand running up and down my right rib cage.

I gasped again, I covered my mouth quickly. Seth chuckled.

I knew he was trying to get ME to cave… or just to torture me… no he was trying to make me cave for sure.

Funny thing is, not moments ago I was trying to get HIM to cave.

"Are… you… still… hungry? I… could… make… you… something…" I asked lamely. It sounded weird since there was a gasp in between each word.

"There's only one thing I'm hungry for," he began to hover over me. My heart began to race even more.

"…And what's… that?" I whispered, my eyes locking with his. I probably didn't even need to ask that question, since I knew the whole time.

"You."

My heart was ready to break out of my rib cage. My heart and brain were fighting against each other.

My heart wanted him to be happy and of course needed him. My brain was telling me yah he always wants to do this too but it's my lust that caused it at this moment.

Half of it was probably wolfy stuff too. Like mating stuff, though I'm already pregnant so I don't know if it counts or not.

His hand traveled travel down my stomach, pausing there for a moment and gently rubbed it, and moved down my hip bone to my thigh. He squeezed my quad muscle and I moaned.

I clamped my eyes shut embarrassment. How was he doing this all to me? He found another spot without even trying to find it.

"Gracie? Why are you embarrassed? We've done this before, I've seen everything before, and you've made noises before, why are you so embarrassed?" he whispered gently.

I shrugged.

"You've been quiet lately haven't you?" he wondered.

I shrugged again.

"I'll take that as an affirmative, reverting back to your mute ways are we?" he laughed.

For the third time, I shrugged.

"Or is this a pregnancy mood swing?" he teased kissing my nose sweetly.

I sighed and shivered. Seth began to look confused.

"Gracie, are you cold?" Seth asked randomly. I thought for a second and realized I was cold.

I looked at my arms and saw the goose bumps I hadn't seen or felt for 2 months.

I nodded shivering again.

"Gracie, you really should go see Carlisle. You shouldn't be cold, even like this," he motioned to my naked body, "Especially with me being really close to you."

I nodded.

"Good, I believe we should go to school early. I need to get some homework done, now that I remember," he said quietly, getting off of the bed.

"You mean you didn't do it last night?" I asked him quietly.

"We were busy… and I really didn't want to waste time with it because you just got home," he smiled sheepishly and walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and reached for my clothes. I decided, hoping Alice wouldn't kill me, to put on some sweatpants and one of Seth's sweat shirts.

"Toasty now?" Seth asked when I walked down to the living room, the keys to my Audi in the pouch of my sweatshirt… technically Seth's.

"Yup," I whispered.

"Come here," Seth smiled lightly and opened up his arms for me to hug him.

I smiled too and walked into his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry I acted that way, I don't know what I was thinking or what came over me when I was doing that to you," he whispered squeezing me gently.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted with the waffles," I whispered back.

"Yah you did," he chuckled.

"I take it back, I'm not sorry," I stuck my tongue out at him; "Now there will never be a waffle in this house again." I began to walk out to the garage.

"What?! I love waffles," Seth cried out following me with his back pack.

"And I freaking hate waffles," I clicked.


	34. Explanations

A/N: Sorry this update has been taking forever but I've been so busy with school wrapping up and let's face it, I am easily distracted. Not to mention I was in Washington D.C. for a week, for a music trip. I have cheer practice next week! YAY! I've also been taking tumbling and this Monday I did a round-off back handspring on my own! Gah! I haven't broken anything yet! So I've been coming up with things as best as I could but sadly I had insane case of writers block! Anywho I do not own Twilight, the insanely cool Stephenie Meyer does! :)

GRACE'S POV

"Are you sure you don't me to come with you?" Seth asked me.

"I'm fine and you need to go to school," I assured.

"But I want to be there with you," he whispered.

"I want you to be there with me too, but your mom will be severely ticked if you miss more school," I reminded him.

"Fine, but I want to come with you next time," he began to pout.

"I promise you can come with me next time, you little puppy. Nothing serious is going to happen at the doctor's today. I'm just having Carlisle give me something to dull down the hormones. I don't need to be affecting you for the next 8 months," I giggled.

"Cause we know how bad it can be, just like this morning," he grinned at me.

"This double Imprint isn't good for teenagers, look where it got us! Not that I mind it but if our kids possibly end up being in a double Imprint, we're in for some serious trouble," I groaned.

"It's not like they can tell us that we don't understand what it's like to be in a double Imprint," Seth chuckled.

"Boy do we know and you need to go walk inside that school right now and go to class. Or do I have to drag you in by your ears and embarrass you?" I pondered.

"You can never embarrass me," he rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to try?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, thanks," he gulped.

"Then go to class," I ordered playfully and kissed him.

"You're beginning to act like my mom, jeez," Seth teased.

"What a great thing to say to your girlfriend as she's kissing you," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't say you were," he retorted and kissed me deeply.

I pulled back and he leaned forward.

"Go, now, I wasn't kidding about dragging you in by your ears before," I pushed him out of the passenger seat.

"I love you Gracie," he leaned back in and kissed me again.

"I love you too; now don't be late or else…" I trailed off.

"Or else what?"

"Or else," I repeated. Seth rolled his eyes and walked into the school, sulking just a little bit.

"God, I love that man," I laughed to myself as I drove off to Fork's Community Hospital.

I parked right next to Carlisle's Mercedes, noting that we had the best cars in the parking lot. Obviously.

I walked into the hospital lobby, where there were screaming kids, tired looking parents, and other tired, annoyed, sick, or injured patients.

I didn't get away with wearing heels today, so, there were no clacks on the tile floor to sooth me from the chaos going on around me. Not that I'd want to wear heels with sweats, that was a fashion don't, but heels were surprisingly comforting to me. Instead I opted for a pair of pink crotchet Uggs. I was still praying Alice wouldn't kill me.

"Um, hello, I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen at 8:30," I rested my hands on the counter at the check-in.

"Name?" the Nurse asked.

"Gracelen Madison," I told her, giving her a chipper smile.

"Here's some information you need to fill out, while you wait for Dr. Cullen." She handed me a clip board and a pen.

"Thanks," I smiled again and strode over to an open chair, which happened to be a little girl who sat next to her tired looking mother in her mid-twenties. The little girl's mother was wrestling with a little boy who wouldn't stay put in his seat and was bawling his eyes out, screaming for ice cream and cookies.

I fought the urge to sigh, so I wouldn't sound rude to the mother.

I looked at the paperwork that I had to fill out. Four pages? Well at least most of it was check for yes.

Full Name: Gracelen Ray Madison

Marital Status, adress, phone number, allergies, etc. Pretty much the usual but then it got to the question I've never checked before in my lifetime.

Been Sexually Active: Check

If so? How Long: Three Months

Been Sexually Active in the last week: Check

Any Chance of Being Pregnant: Check

Pregnant: Check

And more questions along that line, that never once before had I given a thought about at all.

After ten minutes are random questions about my personal life and a couple of signatures, I walked back up to the check in desk and handed it back to the nurse. She thanked me and I walked back to my seat.

The little girl looked at me curiously. She was a really cute little kid. Long blonde pigtails with bows in them, giant orbs of brown (A/N: Brown Eyes), the normal pale face for a resident of Forks, and she was wearing a leotard and a tutu.

She actually looked a bit sad, which made me sad. All ballerinas deserved to be happy… except for Yvette.

"Why aren't you a beautiful ballerina?" I commented to her. She looked at me with wide eyes. Her mom looked up at me too.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Her eyes looking at me in wonderment.

"I used to have a tutu like that actually, it was years back but I remember it clearly. My first tutu was exactly the same as yours. I still have it though most of the glitter has fallen off of it," I told her and it was true. I had a light pink glittery tutu in a glass showcase frame in my bedroom.

"You were a ballerina?" she asked her mouth forming an 'O'.

"I am a ballerina," I corrected her sweetly. I technically still am a ballerina; I just no longer went to a dance academy for it. But every day I end up doing some ballet.

"What are you doing here? Are you sick? I heard ballerinas don't get so sick because they're healthy," she questioned.

"I just have a special appointment today," I wasn't going to tell the little girl I was going to be a teenage mother, I didn't want to be a bad influence.

"Special? How can going to the doctor's be special?" she sounded disgusted.

"Just between you and me, I hate hospitals. Trust me, but this hospital isn't so bad. We're lucky to have Dr. Cullen as a doctor, he's the best doctor in the world," I was avoiding my special appointment talk with her.

"IN THE WORLD?" She repeated awed.

"The Universe," I amended.

"Whoa," she breezed.

"Yah, I know. I said the same thing when my boyfriend told me the same thing," I laughed.

"You have a boyfriend? Because Britney Welkins says that ballerinas don't have time to have boyfriends, but she says she can be an exception because she's Jimmy Ferkly's girlfriend," she babbled.

"What's your name honey?" I wondered.

"Hope Alnkin," she said proudly.

"Well Hope, I'm Grace Madison. Let me tell you something, Britney is telling lies. Any ballerina can balance a boyfriend and ballet if she wanted too. Most ballerinas do have a boyfriend, though we only tend to have boyfriends who can understand why we like to dance on our tippy toes all the time," I informed her.

"So your boyfriend understands?"

"He usually watches me practice and wonders how in the world I can stand on my toes without breaking them."

"What's his name?"

"Seth and he's, really cute and funny."

"Is he tall?"

"He's really tall, he's 6'7'', about a whole foot taller than me," I told her watching her eyes grow in amazement.

"Does he play basketball? Because I heard all tall guys play basketball," Hope grinned.

"No, he doesn't. He just runs around a lot besides that he's pretty much a tall, hunky, nerd who likes to help other people," I explained.

"Britney says nerds are not cool," she frowned.

"How old are you Hope?"

"Five," she smiled at me.

"Well I'm seventeen and you don't have to follow my advice or anything but there are lots of girls out there who tend to order others around. I know, I had a girl in my ballet class who was like that too. But to let you in on a little secret, just because they don't play a sport doesn't mean they're not cool. Nerds tend to be cooler than jocks really," I advised her.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Hope, why don't you, go get a pop tart from the vending machines?" Hope's mother suggested, handing Hope two dollars. Hope reluctantly left.

"Hi, I'm Anna Alnkin," her mom introduced herself. Her little boy had finally fallen asleep, probably tired of screaming. Anna looked severely tired, there were bags under her eyes, her hair was in a sloppy pony tail, and her eyes were drooping a bit.

"Grace Madison," I shook her hand.

"Sorry about my son before, he got sick and he hasn't been sleeping well at all. And all three year olds tend to want sweets," she apologized.

"It's no problem, I'm going to have to get used to a little kid screaming anyway. You just gave me an early chance to get used to it," I let it slip out.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

"No, my sister," I laughed, lying like a dog.

"Oh, it was nice of you to talk to Hope like that. She's been kind of depressed about ballet lately, that Britney girl is a spoiled little girl and got the lead in their little ballet recital. Hope hasn't been able to make it to her lessons for the past week because of her little brother being sick and I think you brightened her week a bit," she thanked me.

"It was my pleasure. I was once in her position too, only I was on the verge of loosing my lead to a girl I could not stand, and it was yesterday actually," I laughed.

Anna's eyes widened.

"Yah, I left anyway. My teacher wasn't very encouraging and I made a promise to my boyfriend not to go anorexic again." I shrugged.

"You were anorexic before?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yes and do not let Hope fall into that pit. My anorexia is why I hate hospitals, I've spent way too much time of my life being hospitalized," I advised her.

"I'm afraid she's already falling in. She won't eat as much as she used too, I bet she won't even eat the pop tart I made her go get. It scares me to think of her dieing just because she doesn't eat." Anna shivered.

"I put my dad through 7 years of torture. He spent a lot of time away from work just to stay with me in the hospital when I was younger; it got harder for him as I got older because they began to send me alone to rehabilitation and it only made matters worse because I thought I always needed to be skinnier."

Before we could discuss the matter further Hope came walking back, and I could tell by the look of disgust on her face. She was not going to eat that pop tart. She was only 5; she should have been grinning like a fool because she got a pop tart.

"Grace?" Carlisle appeared at the door to the exam rooms.

"My appointment shouldn't take too long; I'll talk to Hope when I come back out, if you want to?" I asked. Anna nodded quickly as I walked.

"Hello, Carlisle," I greeted him.

"Good morning, Grace," he smiled, leading me into the first exam room.

"Soooooo… what do you think is wrong with me?" I asked Carlisle as he shut the door. Carlisle then looked slightly frustrated and confused.

Uh oh.

"Grace, I don't know what's wrong with you. Your temperature is back to a human level, you're slowly healing like a human, and you're bruising like a human," Carlisle sighed.

"Are you saying I'm human again?" I squeaked.

"No, you still have all the chromosomes of a werewolf, but your perks of a werewolf are gone. I don't know why this is but at least you get to keep you voice," Carlisle informed me, trying to calm me down.

"Ummmm… there is something else I need to ask you," I said, wringing my hands.

"Oh… and what would that be?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Seth and I were wondering, if there was some vitamin or something that would keep my hormones and mood swings in check," I said really fast.

"Are you experiencing mood swings?"

"Very much so, yes. Hence why we need something to stop them from being so strong. One second I'm hungry, the next I'm raging mad and throwing waffles at a wall, then I'm sad, and then confused. I've been around pregnant people before but they were never this bad," I babbled.

"Now that may have been the only wolf trait that you've kept, so being pregnant and a wolf would enhance the maternal instincts and the mood swings… I think I know why you're not healing and why you're not 108 degrees," Carlisle began to look like a kid in the candy store.

"Why?"

"Your baby, all of the warmth and healing abilities must be placed around your womb so it stays safe and protected," Carlisle explained.

"That would make sense," I mumbled, I lifted up the sweatshirt and place my hand on my stomach.

It was unnaturally warm, compared to the rest of my body, werewolf warm.

A huge smile spread across my face at the thought of my body doing everything to keep my baby warm and safe. My stomach was pretty much rock solid, though usually it was because of all the muscle but now it was even more solid.

"This is a first, I guess. Leah was the first female werewolf and you're the first pregnant werewolf. The way of the werewolf has changed in a century's time," Carlisle pointed out.

"So it would seem," I mused.

"Now, let's hope you don't have a litter," he joked.

"Haha, yeah, let's hope. One is enough to start out with," I stated timidly.

The thought of more than one baby at a time made my head swim.

"Alright, now that we have a very acceptable theory as to why your abilities are not working, I'll get you some medication that will calm down your hormones. Just come by the house tonight and you can get them then. Emmett is planning on having a game night… you have been warned," Carlisle laughed and walked me out to the lobby.

"Uhh… I can handle Emmett… I think… I hope my baby doesn't get influenced by him," I worried.

"Just don't leave your child alone with Emmett and we won't have a problem," Carlisle teased.

"Sounds good, thanks for the advice," I laughed.

"You're not having morning sickness yet are you?" He wondered.

"Nope, I'm lucky," I grinned.

"Alright I'll see you tonight; hopefully, the house will be in one piece. And I'm setting an appointment for an ultra sound tomorrow, after school, so Seth can come too," Carlisle chuckled.

"Thanks see you later," I grinned some more as he called out another patient who happened to be Anna and her son. Hope sat in her chair, her feet not even touching the floor. I took a seat next to her and sighed.

"Aren't you going to go home or something?" Hope asked me.

"I was going to but your mom didn't want you to be out here all alone and I don't have anything else to do, so I offered to stay with you," I shrugged.

"Oh."

I looked around to see if she had eaten her pop tart or if it was still untouched. It was gone. But something told me she didn't eat it.

"You know what I could go for right now?" I said to her.

"What?"

"A nice big plate of bacon and hash browns, it's making my mouth water just by thinking about it," I licked my lips.

"That's all yucky fat stuff, it'll make you fat," Hope commented.

"If you eat it everyday yes, but once in a while won't kill you or make you fat. I'll easily burn it off today, that's why I work hard now," I told her.

"Now?"

"Once upon a time, meaning a couple months ago. I wasn't eating at all, I'd hide food on my plate, rearrange it so it looked like I ate something. From the age of 10 to 17 I was hospitalized too many times to count because I was dying from not eating. I'd constantly pass out during practice, I've passed out at a very important performance, right during the middle of my routine," I admitted.

"I'm only 5," Hope said.

"You seem like a very smart and mature 5 year old too. So right now I'm asking you to be smart and eat healthy," I suggested.

"But if I eat all the time, I'll be fat like this one girl in my grade. She's nice but everybody picks on her and I don't want to be picked on a lot more than I am now," she whimpered.

Wow, kindergarten is a shark pool.

"You'll be fine if you eat a balanced diet," then I remembered I was talking to a kindergartener, "I mean remember your food pyramid and you'll be fine."

"How skinny did you used to be?"

"I don't have any pictures but all I was skin and bones with some necessary muscle. But I've stopped trying to make myself skinny. I have reasons to be healthy and normal sized," I mused.

"Like what?"

"To live a happy, healthy life, to be a good example to little girls like you, and to my cheer team that I coach. I have a loving boyfriend who helps me through everything and one day we'll be married and he'll still help me through everything," I smiled.

"Can I see a picture if him?" she asked.

"Sure." I pulled out my phone and tried to find a picture of Seth with his shirt on. I found one towards the middle and expanded it. I handed her the phone.

Her eyes widened and her moth popped open.

"He's gorgeous," it was funny to watch a 5 year old admire my Imprint. I burst out laughing, but she was right. He was extremely gorgeous.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Your five that's all," I grinned holding back another peal of laughter.

"So?"

"It just amuses me. So your mom told me about your upcoming recital and how that nasty Britney girl got the lead. What's your recital on?" I wondered.

"It's our annual Swan Lake recital," she informed me.

"I have a piece of advice for you; don't let one person ruin your fun with your sport. Just because she got the lead for this one, doesn't mean she'll get all of them. Who knows, maybe she'll get sick for this recital and your ballet teacher will need somebody to take her place?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I've seen it happen plenty of times in my history as a ballerina. So make sure to practice really hard. If Britney can't make it then your teacher could end picking you to take her place. Where do you go for lessons anyway?"

"Gi Gi's Ballet studio, sorta in the corner of Forks," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm guessing your recital is in the high school auditorium, because it's the only place big enough for the recital," I stated.

She nodded.

"If you ever get tired of ballet, try out cheerleading. It's peppier and you get to learn a variety of new skills," I suggested.

"I will," she smiled at me.

"Do you pinky promise to eat right for the rest of your life?" I held out my pinky to her.

"I pinky promise," she giggled.

SETH'S POV

After School

I was so glad the bell finally rang. I darted out of Pre-Calculus and grabbed everything I needed out of my locker.

I sprinted into the cafeteria to see Gracie instructing her girls to go run. Felicity stayed behind to ask Gracie something. Gracie got a panicked look but quickly composed herself. Felicity shrugged, waving at me as she ran passed to catch up to the other girls.

Gracie shakily sat down on the mats and put her head in between her knees. She looked frightened. I scooped her up and cradled her to my chest. Trying to soothe her.

"You okay, Gracie?" I asked her looking into her scared bright blue eyes.

"No," she cried out, her eyes getting shiny because she was about to cry.

"They're not going to hate you," I sighed putter her down on the ledge of the window. I stepped in between her legs—in a non-sexual way—and held her face in my hands.

"How can you be sure?" Her voice cracked.

"Because nobody could hate you, completely," I told her simply.

"Yeah, right," she laughed dryly.

"Okay, so there are some exceptions." I rolled my eyes.

"There you go. My girls could turn on me," she choked out.

"They won't," I tried reassuring her. She was beginning to get hysterical and it pained me to see her frightened out of her mind.

After 3 minutes of just holding her to my chest, murmuring small reassurances, and running my hands soothing through her hair, the girls came back excited to get to work.

"Stretch," Gracie ordered politely, regaining some strength in her voice.

Gracie tucked her face into my shoulder and whispered to me,

"I'll tell them after practice."

"Procrastinating?" I asked.

"They'll be distracted and practice would become pointless and a disaster," she explained.

"Alright and if you don't feel strong enough to tell them, I will. But think how they'll feel, if it's me telling them and not you." I really wanted Gracie to get over her fear of them turning on her.

"Okay, but you're telling your mom," she shrugged.

I grimaced and a thick fog of fear coated my mind. My mom can be scary when she wants to. That's where Leah gets her attitude from.

"I hope Leah has already told her," I admitted.

"Think of how your mom would feel if you're not the one to tell her," she mocked me teasingly.

How dare, she! First throwing my waffle against the wall and now she's mocking me! She's going to get iiiitt… I really have to learn how to keep my mind out of the gutter.

"I know, but my mom thinks I'm an innocent child," I think my nose just got slightly bigger. I was damn Pinocchio-ed with that statement.

"Really, Seth? I'm pretty sure your mom knows that you're not innocent and definitely not a child. Though she probably wishes you were," Gracie snorted.

"Well, since you're being so mean to me and mocking me, you have to tell your parents," I chuckled.

"I know," she snapped, I had struck a nerve.

"We'll both tell them," I amended and kissed her forehead. I didn't want her mad at me.

"Mmmmkkkaaayyyy," she suddenly was calm.

"Grace!" Carmella called out, walking into the cafeteria.

There goes Gracie's calmness.

I pulled away gently and I took a seat next to Gracie on the ledge.

"Hey Carmella," Gracie said, I could hear the tension in her voice.

"So Grace, today, I want to attempt the Ultimate Stunt. Are you game to fly in it?" Carmella asked her professional stunt group filing in behind her, with the cheerleaders behind them.

"No, I'm good," Gracie smiled tightly. Here comes the peer pressure.

"Oh come on, you know you want to," Carmella prodded in a pleading voice.

"Really, I don't want to."

"Come on, really, what's stopping you?"

SHE'S PREGNANT JUST LEAVE HER BE! IF YOU KEEP BRINGING IT UP SHE MAY ACTUALLY DO IT! SO STOP ASKING! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! Was what I WANTED to say, but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm just not feeling good that's all, I'm dizzy enough as it is," Gracie technically didn't lie.

"Suit, yourself," Carmella sighed.

"I will, girls tumble please," Gracie sighed too and bit her lip. She watched her girls through out practice giving advice and helping them with the dance routines.

All too soon, the end of practice came around. Gracie gulped as she looked at the clock.

"Stretch out and, please listen to what I have to say with an open mind," Gracie said quietly. Gracie cleared her throat; I knew she felt as if it was getting tighter.

They all looked up at her curiously.

"There is a reason why am I reluctant to stunt and do tumbling. Now I know it sounds totally irresponsible of me and I understand if you wouldn't want me to coach you guys. I don't want to embarrass you guys with my choice," I noticed how she didn't say mistake, and this made me happy, "But I wouldn't have it any other way, the past is the past and I wouldn't change it if I could. As of yesterday I have discovered that I am in fact pregnant."

All the girls froze, staring at her dumbfounded. As if waiting for a 'just kidding'. Carmella had the same look only she looked the slightest bit guilty. Probably for persuading Gracie to stunt when clearly she didn't want to.

Felicity—of course—was the first to recover.

"Now that's just stupid, why would you think just because you're pregnant that we wouldn't want you to be our coach?" Felicity was giving Gracie a 'what were you thinking' look.

"Yeah, I mean we're not Rein and her posse," Marah piped up. Everybody else nodded in agreement. Gracie started crying, though they were happy tears.

They all ran up and hugged her, telling her congratulations and how they were going to throw her a baby shower and everything.

Carmella and her group stayed back, watching the scene.

"Thank you, you guys have no idea, how much this means to me," Gracie sobbed.

"Are those your hormones acting up?" Eva teased.

"Shut up," Gracie wiped away her tears laughing.

"We love you Grace," they all told her in unison, causing her to cry even more.

"Go roll up the mats before I make you run laps for making me cry even more," she ordered joking. They all giggled and did as they were told.

They finished up and we all headed out to our cars.

"Grace!" Carmella called out just as Gracie and I got to the Audi.

"Hey," Gracie greeted her timidly.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Because I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, and I hadn't told my own family yet. I still haven't told some of them yet. I was afraid of what you guys would think," Gracie explained.

"I'm not happy about it yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your friend," Carmella hugged Gracie, surprising her a bit but Gracie quickly hugged her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grace. Night Seth," Carmella bid us a good bye and set off to her own car.

"One more person to tell today," Gracie sighed. My blood ran cold—just a bit—at the thought of it.

"I'm not ready, can we tell her tomorrow. I don't feel like getting beaten with a sauce pan tonight," I gulped.

"We're not procrastinating Seth," Gracie sighed. She wanted to do this just as much as I did, which was not at all.

"Fine," I groaned as we began to drive in the direction of my house.

I suddenly wanted to pull Gracie into the passenger seat so I could sit in the Driver's seat and drive us as far away as possible.

"You're going to have to face the music sooner or later," Gracie reminded me.

We pulled up to my house; my mom glanced out the window and smiled at us.

At least she was happy today. It won't be as bad but only by a little.

"Hey Sue," Gracie greeted her with a hug.

"Good evening Grace, my you look comfortable today. Aren't you a little warm in that sweatshirt?" my mom wondered. Obviously she knew we—werewolves—run a temperature of 108 degrees, Gracie should be roasting in those sweats.

"Not really, no," Gracie shrugged.

"Well come in, I just put the dinner on the table. Leah told me you guys would be coming by," my mom smiled.

"Where is Leah?" I asked.

"She's on patrol," my mom grimaced. She hated having us out fighting vampires.

"Oh, what's for dinner mom? It's been so long since I've been home for dinner," I commented. My mom gave me a sad smile; I realized that she really missed me. I made a mental note to come and visit more—that is if she doesn't hate me after tonight.

"Baked chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes," my mom told us and led us into the kitchen. Gracie set her purse on the counter and took a seat at the little table in my mother's kitchen.

"Anything but waffles," Gracie murmured. I gave a quiet chuckle.

Gracie hounded down her mashed potatoes like there was no tomorrow. But then again she was pregnant; I was assuming this was going to be a normal occurrence.

"How was school today, Seth?" my mom asked me.

"Nothing interesting, I was completely bored out of my mind. I couldn't sit still. Mom have you ever considered that I might have ADHD?" I asked her.

"Your whole life Seth, your whole life," she laughed.

I swore I heard Gracie say "Lord help me" under her breath.

"So Gracie what did you do today?" my mom asked her.

"The usually get Seth up, force him to go to school, and coach the cheerleaders," she shrugged.

"Throw perfectly good waffles against our kitchen wall," I added.

"The waffle deserved it, Carlisle said to drop by tonight to pick up whatever he has got for me to calm down," she told me.

"You saw Carlisle today?" my mom asked Gracie.

"Oh, yeah, I did. I went to go see him after I dropped Seth off this morning," Gracie mused. I knew this was all a show to get on the topic of telling my mom about the pregnancy.

"What for?" my mom wondered, she knew all of us werewolves couldn't get sick.

"Ummm… Mom about that… well… don't yell at me or anything… and please don't beat me with a sauce pan but… Gracie… well… she's… yeah… she's pregnant," I stuttered, watching my mom closely.

For a second it didn't look like she was breathing. I wanted to jump and make sure but I knew at once she was breathing when words came out of her mouth.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, SETH?" my mom shouted.

"I know, I asked him the same thing when I found out," Gracie added, it appeared as if she was enjoying this. WHAT THE HELL?

"YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE! I MEAN COME ON! YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED UNTIL YOU HAD PROTECTION OR SOMETHING?"

"Preach, he practically jumped me, I told him the same thing but he didn't listen," Gracie grinned and tusked at me.

"Gracie," I cried out, what the hell is wrong with her? She's supposed to be helping me here!

"Beat him with the sauce pan," she repeated quietly to herself over and over again.

"SO STUPID! I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE A GRANDMA! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE A DAD! YOU'RE A FREAKING WEREWOLF NONE THE LESS YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR A BABY! YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL!" my mom ranted.

This time Gracie didn't have a smart ass comment. She was grimacing actually and soon enough the grimacing turned into sobbing.

My mom froze at the sight of Gracie crying.

I curled my arms around Gracie's small form, squeezing her gently.

"I'm…sss…ssooo…rrr…yy… sssoooo…ss…ssssooorrryyyy," she choked out

"Why are you sorry, Gracie?" I asked her quietly.

"It's my entire fault, if I wasn't so stupid enough to think there wouldn't be any consequences, I wouldn't be ruining your life. You're mom's right, you're too young; we don't even have a stable life. Being a werewolf doesn't give you time to focus on a baby. What was I thinking! I'm ruining your life," she babbled through her tears and hiccups.

"Gracie, don't you ever think you're ruining my life. You've only made it better, sure we may be young and all but we'll take care of the baby together and we have lots of help. Alice will shop for the baby non-stop, Rosalie and Leah are going to be fighting over who gets to take care of it when we want to go out or something. Carlisle and Esme will be there to support us and give us advice," I reassured.

"I'll be there too, honey," my mom promised quietly, she came over and hugged Gracie too.

"Look a Gracie sandwich," I commented lightly, Gracie laughed through her tears. And that was a sound that I wouldn't live without.

Gracie in fact wasn't ruining my life. She was making it better and more interesting.

After all it was bound to happen anyway.

Life is all a trick of fate and you can't escape it.


	35. Christmas Surprise!

A/N: So hopefully I'm getting better at updating faster! Because I've noticed I suck at updating fast enough! Anywho I can never ever—not even in my dreams—own Twilight! Sad day, I know!

Christmas Eve

SETH'S POV

6:00 PM

We had one more family to tell about the pregnancy tomorrow—surprisingly my own mom didn't end up beating me to death with a sauce pan—and we were ready to get it over and done with. Gracie has been taking some harmless medication that stabilizes her hormones and works in sync with her prenatal vitamins that she takes everyday. Which has been good, because no one wants to deal with a crazy hormone raged pregnant werewolf.

Gracie led me happily through the bustling downtown of New York City. A small content smile as we walked hand in hand. Her temporary normal temperature hand, in my feverishly warm hand. I was going to get a kick out of pulling all of her winter gear off at the hotel.

We decided to lie to her parents and tell them that we were heading in tomorrow morning and going straight to her parent's house. When in reality we flew in this morning and got a hotel for the night. Gracie and I haven't had a chance to be alone that often anymore. She's been working hard on a routine for her cheerleaders and being pregnant wears her out fast. So she's passed out on the couch at 9 and I don't even get home till midnight because we've been increasing patrol. Nomads seem to be drawn to the little town of Forks.

When I get home I'll end up carrying her upstairs to our bedroom and set her on our bed. She won't even wake up sometimes, she's usually out cold. I'll put on some shorts and snuggled in next to her, keeping her warm through the night. I'll rest my hand on her stomach.

There wasn't a bump yet but I knew in a couple months there would be. It'll be massive too. Three babies in her stomach is some crazy whacked up crap, she doesn't have very wide hips and Carlisle believes she'll end up being in bed rest once we hit the 7th month. It was some sick messed up joke.

_FLASHBACK_

_ December 2, 2009_

"_I'm so nervous," Gracie jittered._

"_About?" I wondered, we had nothing to worry about. _

"_I don't know, I just am!" she growled, she looked around the hospital room nervously._

"_Calm down," I whispered, rubbing circles on the small of her back, her tense muscles relaxing. _

_The door opened and a young looking doctor walked. _

"_Hello, my name is Doctor Malney. I'll be running your ultra sound today," she smiled at us. _

"_Hello," Gracie replied back quietly. _

"_She's just a little bit nervous," I told Dr. Malney. _

"_That's understandable, Gracie you need to pull your pants down a little more and pull your shirt up, please," Malney told her._

_Gracie did so and Malney squirted this weird gel stuff on Gracie's stomach. Gracie jumped._

"_Sorry, it's cold," Malney apologized. _

"_It's okay," Gracie whispered looking at the screen, waiting. _

"_Alright, let's take a look," Dr. Malney said as she placed this 'thing' that saw through Gracie's stomach. _

"_There's the baby and you can hear its heartbeat…" Dr. Malney trailed off. _

"_What? What's wrong with the baby?" I asked, worried. _

"_Well… it's not A baby, it's BABIES," Dr. Malney clarified, smiling at us. _

"_WHAT?" Gracie squeaked. _

"_You're having triplets," Dr. Malney informed us. _

_Gracie and I's eyes bugged out at each other. Gracie then fainted. Which, Emmett later teased her about, and still teases her about to this day. _

_End Flashback_

Gracie believes Carlisle jinxed her with triplets. He told her she would be lucky if she didn't end up with a litter. And look where that got us. Thanks, Carlisle, note the sarcasm. So Gracie and I were trying to bask in the calmness and quietness before the babies are born, because we both know that we won't get much peace once they are.

Then there are bets going around from the Cullens, Gracie's cheerleaders, the Wolf Pack, and even my mom, Charlie, and Billy. Alice bet them all to be girls. Emmett being mean to Gracie—and to go completely against Alice, this is the only time we can bet against her because she can't see the outcome ahead of time—bet all of them to be boys along with the Wolf Pack. My mom jokingly bet they'd all come out as puppies and that they'd be all boys. Rosalie bet 2 boys and one girl. Jasper sided with Alice, even though she can't see. The whole Cheer team is betting with Rosalie. Bella bet 2 girls and 1 boy; Edward obviously sided with her along with Charlie and Billy.

Gracie and I didn't bet. We just wanted them to have all the necessary body parts and to be healthy. Though I knew Gracie didn't want all of them to be boys, because they can be a handful. Carlisle and Esme strongly agreed with our point of view.

So to get our minds off of the bets we decided to relax in New York City, stay in a five star hotel, eat some Chinese food, order room service, and some other things. Right now we were going to go to a baby store—as much as we wanted to stay away from baby things we couldn't because we couldn't resist the urge to go into the baby store—just to check it out and maybe get some ideas on how to turn our spare room into a nursery for three. Not to mention Gracie wanted to pick a color scheme with just the two of us, no offense to Alice.

I adored Gracie as we walked up the busy sidewalk. She was wearing a black wool coat, a white and grey scarf, a grey winter hat with the long tassels with the pom poms attached at the end, the way her curly hair stuck out from under it, her breath making clouds in front of her face, the way she bounced as she walked, her faded skinny jeans tucked into her cream colored so called "cute crotchet" Uggs, and just the lively expression on her face, or the way she looked at me with pure love and devotion.

I was so thankful to have found her when I did and to be with her the way I am. I knew everything would be okay for the rest of our lives. That we would live together forever because we didn't need to age, we may have more kids over the years. Long years. Three was enough for now. I was going to ask her to marry me, but I was going to wait until I finished high school and the babies were born. Besides Jared's been planning on proposing to Kim at our new year's eve Wolf pack party.

So much of the World was coming at us, but we didn't mind. We took what we could and being happy was all that mattered. And it wasn't that hard to be happy, in fact it was quite simple—as long as I no longer ate waffles around Gracie—we were happy. I find it hilarious that Gracie holds a grudge against waffles still. I laughed out loud.

"What you laughing at?" Gracie said, laughing slightly too because I was laughing.

"That you still hate waffles," I mused.

"Freaking waffles," she murmured with a look of hatred in her eyes, which made me laugh even harder. Though she had to laugh too because I was, it was simply and willingly contagious.

"Come on, Gracie, let's go inside," I smiled at her dragging her into the quiet baby store. Not many people were in here, then again it was Christmas Eve. The clerk at the desk seemed surprised to see two teenagers walk into the store.

"Good evening, is there anything I can help you find?" she asked us.

"No, thank you we're just looking today," Gracie smiled, placing her free hand on her stomach.

We wandered over to the cribs, Gracie let her eyes scan over each and every one. There were cribs with monkeys on it, some with flowers, some with giraffes, some with puppies, and some with lions. Not a single wolf one though.

"I don't know how we're going to do this," she murmured, a bit confused.

"Do what?" I wondered.

"Pick things out, we don't know the genders, so obviously we can't paint it a girl color and have a girl theme because you never know if they'll be boys and vice versa. I don't want yellow because that a typical nursery color and what everybody assumes is gender neutral," she pointed out to me.

"How about green?" I suggested.

She looked at me with a pleased smile and leaned in to kiss me. I gladly kissed her back.

"You've just made mind a lot calmer and less chaotic, thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," I chuckled.

"So green, what goes good with green?" she asked surveying the cribs once again.

"A town named Forks with Vampires," I joked.

"And a town named La Push full of wolves," she added, tapping her chin.

"You look like you have an idea," I informed her.

"I do, actually. I like the idea of having baby wolves running across the walls," she sighed in happiness at the idea.

"Maybe chasing something," I added.

"Like that one time with you and the butterfly," she grinned, teasing me.

"That was one time, Gracie. And I told you I think I have ADHD," I jokingly pouted.

"I know, but it was cute and I think it would be cute to have it on the walls, maybe chasing some birds, or a chipmunk," she cocked her head. I could see the picture in my head of the nursery, the light green walls with wolves all around it chasing butterflies, and I could see Gracie in a rocking chair, humming to one of triplets, a small content smile on her face as she watched him fall asleep.

I let out a content sigh and rubbed circles on the top of Gracie's hand. She leaned into me, resting her head against my arm, a content sigh came from her lips too. I knew we were on the right track.

"I think Alice is going to be mad at me for picking colors and themes without her," Gracie giggled.

"They're our babies, not hers," I rolled my eyes.

"You think I can placate her if I let her do the entire part of baby clothes shopping?" she wondered.

"But I thought you wanted to do that too?"

"I do, but Alice can be scary."

"I think Alice would buy all girls clothes though, if you let her," I pointed out.

Gracie tapped her chin, contemplating.

"Alice is going to have to just deal with the fact that I like to pick things out for my children," Gracie shrugged.

"That a girl, just between you and me though, Alice scares me sometimes too," I admitted.

"She scares everybody," she added.

"Not Jasper."

"No, I think she scares him too. He just doesn't show it or he's just used to living in constant fear of that little pixie," Gracie giggled as we walked over to look at the car seats.

I tried to imagine having all these car seats in the back of her Audi, I couldn't do it, and I don't even think 3 would fit in the back.

"I think we need to get another car," I suggested.

"Well I've always wanted a Red Ferrari, I love the color," she was oblivious as she looked at the tags on the car seats.

"A family car, Gracie. Not a sports or foreign luxury car. You can't honestly expect to fit 3 car seats in the back of your Audi or a Ferrari?" I raised my eyebrows.

"They should fit," she calculated.

"But do you want to have 3 babies in the back seat of your Audi, dropping slobbered up cheerios on the seats, dropping bottles, and maybe one time the cap of the bottle might come off and milk soaks into your leather seats? Do you really want that to happen?" I asked her, it was funny to watch Gracie's face looking horrified at the thought; her lower lip actually started trembling.

"Okay, we'll get a family car, but I am not driving a mini van. You wouldn't catch me dead driving a mini van," she said quietly.

"You can't drive dead, but we don't have to get a mini van. We'll talk to Rosalie, she can recommend us a good car," I pressed my cheek to the top of her head.

"And now I'm really hungry, let's go get some Chinese food. I know just the place," she commented and dragged me out of the store, leading me farther down the street. At the corner of the street was a little teeny tiny Chinese restaurant.

"I used to come here, to get away from the Academy. To try and push the thoughts of becoming skinnier away, because I really love this place and the food is amazing. But every time I ate here, I got guilty and stopped eating again. Which led to another hospitalization, but now… now I can eat without having to feel guilty," she explained, leading me into what smelled like food heaven.

"GRACE!" a small Chinese girl ran up hugging Gracie. She looked about our age, but she was a lot shorter than Gracie and me. But then again a lot of people are.

An older looking Chinese woman looked out of the kitchen to see the commotion. She shouted something in Chinese but she looked really happy. She ran forward and hugged Gracie too.

"What are you doing in New York City? Last time I heard you moved away and it was confirmed when you hadn't come in here to say hi," the girl wondered, looking like it was Christmas… oh wait it was almost Christmas…

"I'm visiting the family for Christmas tomorrow, my boyfriend and I are here tonight so I can show him the sites and my favorite food," Gracie shrugged. The girl and the woman stood there looking like they were in shock.

The woman spoke again but in Chinese, so I had no idea what she was saying. Gracie nodded, grinning like crazy. The woman clapped her hands together, with a big smile on her face.

"You… you… can talk?" the girl stuttered.

"Yeah, Aya, I can. I got my voice in October," Gracie grinned.

"No, way. You look great by the way, you're practically glowing," Aya commented, getting over the initial shock.

"Yeah, hey can we get my regular only double it and 4 egg rolls, to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Aya told her and then spoke to her mom in Chinese. Her mom scurried off with a big smile on her face.

"So what have you been up to?" Gracie asked Aya.

"Getting through the next half of senior year, I want to major in culinary arts, hopefully I'll be able to get into an actual culinary school," Aya brought her up to speed on her life.

"Aya, this is my boyfriend Seth, Seth this is a very good friend of mine, Aya," Gracie introduced me to Aya.

"It's nice to meet you, Aya," I shook her hand.

"It's nice to you too, Seth. You're Grace's first boyfriend ever; I hope you're treating her well," Aya laughed.

"First and only boyfriend and of course I'm treating her well," I added.

"Good, she deserves it. So Grace anything shockingly new happen lately?" Aya asked.

Oh, yes. There has been something new.

"I got over my anorexia, if you can't tell," Gracie said lightly.

"I can, you aren't as gaunt anymore," Aya sighed.

"Dark times, yes. But these times are amazingly bright," Gracie lightened up the conversation.

"So where did you move to?"

"La Push, Washington. That's where I met Seth. He's a senior like me, or like I was. Anyway, we met and things just kinda clicked, and here we are now," Gracie got a sappy look on her face, just thinking about our relationship.

"Are you in town to visit the family for Christmas?" Aya wondered.

"Yeah, not exactly ready for tomorrow to come," Gracie grimaced.

"Your mom?"

"Things have gotten worse lately," Gracie groaned.

"She doesn't like that you eat now?" Aya scoffed.

"More so than that, she doesn't like Seth either. Thinks he's a bad influence," Gracie rolled her eyes.

Aya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you a bad influence?" she asked me.

"I'm a saint… or was. I blame Gracie… actually I blame my sister for giving me the image of a bad boy. It was truly her who taught Gracie how to have a snarky attitude," I joked.

Gracie let out of peal of laughter at the thought of me being a saint.

The older Chinese women walked out with several bags in her hand. She hand them to Gracie. Gracie dug the money out of her purse.

"No… no… gift," the women put her hands up.

"Mieko, I couldn't possibly," Gracie's eyes widened.

"I… I insist," Mieko told her.

"But… I have all the money in the world. I can pay for it," Gracie argued lightly.

"Think of it… as a gift for the baby," Mieko stunned us all with what she said.

"What baby?" Aya asked Mieko.

"How did you know?" Gracie wondered curious yet astounded. She wasn't showing yet.

"You simply… glow," Mieko smiled, patting one of Gracie's cheeks.

"Wait… you're pregnant?" Aya asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she is," I told her.

"Whoa, that's a surprise," Aya looked a bit shocked.

"Alright, we have to go, we'll come visit. And I'll call you to see how college is going," Gracie struggled with the bags on her arms. I took them from her with ease.

She hugged them goodbye and as we left she pulled a hundred dollar bill out of her wallet and placed it in the tip jar. She gave Mieko a silly smile, Mieko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let's take a taxi, I don't want the food to get cold," Gracie suggested.

"Sure thing, I'm very interested in seeing you hale a taxi," I agreed.

Gracie brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a whistle like a true New Yorker. I smiled at the thought; she was such a fine piece of art work.

A taxi immediately pulled up, we got in and gave him the address. As we pulled up to the hotel Gracie paid him and told him to keep the change.

Gracie skipped in a delighted mood as we walked down the hallway to our room, humming to herself as she opened the door with the key pass. I set the food on the little counter in the mini kitchen area of the suite.

Gracie then moved the food to our bed. She quickly pealed off her winter clothes—I thought I was going to have to—changed into a pair of blue sweatpants and a white tank top and plopped down cross legged on the bed.

"I'd change if I were you. It's more comfortable to eat in sweats then jeans," she commented. I chuckled and took her word for it. I pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt.

As soon as I finished changing, Gracie patted the spot next to her on the bed and held a pair of chopsticks for me in her hand. I bounced next to her, kissing her cheek and taking the chopsticks. She pulled out a container and handed it to me. I looked inside to see something that looked like lo mein.

I tried to get some out with my chopsticks but I apparently sucked at working chopsticks. Grace giggled beside me.

"What are you laughing at? You try to use these brain meddlers," I scoffed. She grabbed a different container and with amazing skill got a chopstick full of noodles and shoved it into her mouth.

"You astound me, Gracelen Ray," I stated.

"Do you want me to teach you?" she asked.

"I do want to eat," I admitted.

"I could just feed you, you know," she offered.

"But I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who is supposed to be feeding you. So teach me, so I can feed you," I told her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"If you insist," she laughed and we spent the next 30 minutes attempting to teach me how to eat with chopsticks. Once I got the hang of it I started to feed her. With her being pregnant and a werewolf and with me being a werewolf we ate all of the food… and we were still hungry.

"So, beautiful, are you up for me calling room service for some dessert?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"What do you want?"

She sat there contemplating, tapping her chin.

"Chocolate cake and chocolate covered strawberries," she decided her eyes wide as she licked her lips in hunger. I felt the need to kiss her but I ignored it for the time being and called room service.

"So, you're in a chocolate mood?" I wondered after I had called room service.

"Yes and a strawberry mood," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Oh nothing," she shrugged and licked her lips again. I knew she was thinking about food.

"If you say so," I chuckled and pulled her into my lap.

"I do say so," she giggled.

"I'm glad you came up with this clever plan to be alone tonight," I whispered in her ear and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Me too," she moaned quietly.

I began massaging her shoulders and her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a sigh of contentment.

Five minutes later there was a knock at our door. I got up, leaving a very relaxed Gracie on the bed.

The room service guy wheeled in the cart and left. I wheeled it into the bedroom. I grabbed the plate of strawberries and lied down by Gracie.

I placed a strawberry against her lips and she opened her mouth and bit down. A groan of satisfaction escaped her mouth. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm pregnant and these strawberries are damn good," she ordered. How did she know I was looking at her in a certain way? Her eyes were closed!

I finished off the strawberry she bit out of and yeah they tasted good but not as good as they were for her apparently. I'd rather eat steak. But then Gracie is a girl and girls love chocolate.

I rolled over and kissed Gracie. Her lips were sweet and juicy. I licked her lips and she whimpered in pleasure. I pulled away and her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you trying to torture me?" she questioned quietly.

"Maybe," I shrugged, smirking.

She looked up at me, pouting. Her lower lip jutting out and her eyes… seductive.

I gulped; she was so beautiful and sexy. This was one of the reasons why we wanted a night alone. A small smile a mischief and contentment borderline seductive crossed her face. I reached out for her as she reached out for me. Our lips meeting together.

"I love you," she murmured in between kisses.

"I love you more," I replied. She just rolled her eyes and pushed herself against me more.

"We'll see about that," she commented two minutes later when I was hovering above her.

I laughed as I kissed her deeply. What a pair we are.

CHRISTMAS DAY

NOON

I kept staring at the box wrapped to Gracie's parents, from us. As I thought about the box more my hands got clammier. I was so nervous. Yet I could tell Gracie was slightly nervous too.

Though I knew for a fact that Gracie's dad didn't know about us having sex already so he was completely oblivious and have probably never seen it coming. I had really only meet her dad 2 times so I had no idea how he would react. And I kind of had an idea as to how her mom would react. Her mom actually put on a smile for us though. I knew she didn't like me, because I 'changed' Gracie but when in fact it was the Nomadic vampire, Cornelius that caused her to phase.

I looked to see Gracie chat animatedly with all her family that was gathered here for Christmas and she had a semi big family. Her dad had two brothers and her mom was an only child.

"Alright, let's start this large stack of presents shall we?" her dad clapped. Everybody laughed because there were so many present it would take more then an hour.

"Layla? Do you want to pass out the first round of gifts?" Gracie's dad asked.

Layla nodded, the green bow in her hair bouncing. Layla began to reach for the gift I had been staring at.

"Have them open that last," Gracie said quickly, Layla listened and tucked it away.

Soon everybody got a gift and we opened them.

I got a Swiss army knife from Gracie's dad. Her mom really must have not talked to her dad about her 'change' because Gracie's dad treated me nicely.

Gracie sat beside me slowly opening her gift. She looked on the verge of tears. I took the box from her hand and looked in it to see a scrapbook with 'Daddy's Little Girl' written on the top. In the center was a picture of Gracie and her dad when she was really little. I'm guessing the day they adopted her.

"No need to get choked up Grace," her dad laughed but he thought they were tears of happiness. When really she was happy and sad because she had no idea how he was going to react to our news.

"I had Layla put it together because you know how un-artistic I am. I had just found the box of pictures a couple months ago. So I thought, why not make you a scrapbook?" her dad explained.

She took the box from me, closed it, and set it in front of her. I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

After so many gifts—mostly being clothes—we were getting down to the last round. Gracie had started biting her lip, anxiety clear in her eyes. I was worried she was going to have an anxiety attack.

We opened our conjoined present from Layla. She had pictures of Gracie and me in a collage—framed and everything. Gracie being hormonal again began to cry as she hugged her sister and then lacing her fingers through mine in anticipation and wariness.

"From Grace and Seth," her dad told everyone, reading off our last gift to her mom and dad. Surprisingly her mom stayed quiet all through opening the presents. Layla, Pen, and Callie glanced at us because now they new what was coming.

Gracie's hand clenched mine; her hands began to get clammy, just like mine. Some tears escaping her eyes but a strong determination in them. No regret, just hoping for acceptance.

Her father opened it up and just stared at it, her mother leaned over to see what it was. Her face turned a little red. Her father hadn't comprehended yet.

They had gotten a framed sonogram picture that was taken yesterday, of our lovely triplets—that looked like little blobs, but cute blobs.

Nobody else besides her sister and friends knew what was going on. Gracie had stopped breathing beside me all together. Her father blinked, coming out of the 'trance' state he was in.

"Um… Gracelen and Seth? Are you trying to tell us something?" her father asked his tone dangerously low. His gaze fixed on me, I was glad I knew he really couldn't hurt me.

Her mother took the less calm approach.

"You little tramp!" her mother bursted out.

Whoa! Back up, what did she just call my girlfriend?

I growl rumbled deep in my chest. Gracie pushed me down; I hadn't realized I stood up.

Her mom pointed a finger at Gracie, her eyes narrowing.

"You lied to me, when I asked if you were pregnant earlier this month, you lied. You would have had to known for them to have been this grown," her mother said icily. Parents, sensing their kids shouldn't listen to this, sent them downstairs to play some videogames.

"Because you attacked me with horrible words before you asked. You freaking called me a whore and a delinquent," Gracie defended herself. That's my girl.

"I never called you that," her mother said defiantly.

"No, you said worse. You said, 'I don't have to tell you what you already know,'" Gracie spat. Everybody gasped, even me, she never told me her mother had been this cruel.

"I said I took it back and I didn't mean it. Not to mention I apologized," her mother told the people in the room. They looked wary.

I glanced at Gracie's dad, who was trying to absorb this in.

"Bonnie, calm down. Let me handle this, you've handled enough," her dad said sternly.

"But can't you see, Mark? That boy has done nothing but corrupt our daughter and now she's pregnant with his spawn, multiple spawn. She's been having sex behind our backs and god knows what else she's done! Smoked crack? Got drunk? Shoplift? Joined a gang?" her mother completely lost it. Though technically Gracie did join a gang, but were more so a pack than a gang. But I wasn't going to mention that aloud.

"Well, would you rather we do it in front of you?" Gracie snarkily replied. It was hard to believe she actually said that.

"See, look at the way she talks to me, that boy has corrupted her. She has no respect," her mom jabbed her finger at me.

And I honestly wasn't to blame either. I never said crude things with attitude like Gracie had. She learned that from Rosalie and Leah.

"Bonnie, drop it. You two come with me," her dad snapped at her mother and then he pointed at us.

"I apologize for the outburst on such a happy day. We will be back in a moment," her dad excused us.

The family nodded and we walked off. Her dad took us to his office. It had a brown leather couch, shelves full of book on law and many other things, and a big cherry wood desk with Mark Madison on a little plaque on top of it.

"Sit," he motioned his hand out to the chairs in front of the desk. He sat at the big chair behind the desk, his head in his hands. He pushed his hand up his face, looking slightly older.

"How far along?" her dad asked us quietly.

"Almost 8 weeks now," Gracie said proudly.

"So that's why you quit ballet?" her dad began to turn in the questionnaire. But we expected that, he was one of the best lawyers.

"Yes and they told me I was fat and I needed to lose weight. I promised Seth, I wouldn't starve myself. So, I got myself out of there," Gracie growled. Her dad didn't comment on the losing weight part but he looked angry.

"Was this before or after you knew you were pregnant?" he asked.

"Before and then I called Seth, because I was upset. I felt nauseous and I was incredibly moody for no reason. So I took a test and here we are now," Gracie smiled.

"You're telling me you already had pregnancy test on you?"

"Ummm… yeah. Long story," she sighed, he could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not happy with you two, at all. But there isn't much I can do. I'm here to support you Gracelen, you know that. I love you no matter what happens, alright?" he told us.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm going to go talk to the family again," she hugged her dad.

"Are you coming Seth?" Gracie asked.

"I'd like to talk to him for a bit, Grace. Go on ahead," her dad informed her. I gulped a bit. Gracie gave me a peck on the lips before leaving, she also looked a little bit worried.

"Son, what are your views on being teen parent?" he asked me.

"I know we're young, very young, too young to be parents and sure we haven't been together for long. But I love her and I don't plan on leaving her, ever. I know we were going to have kids later and now it came so early. It's going to be hard to raise 3 babies at the mere age of 17 and 18, but we know it's the right thing to do," I admitted.

"That means you two are keeping them?"

"Yeah, abortion or giving them up for adoption was far from our minds. How can we give up something that is a part of us? Something that we love before we even have met it? Or in our case, somethings," I mused.

"I know I shouldn't trust you because you knocked up my daughter. But I can see how much you love her and how good you are for her. I haven't seen her so lively and normal sized since she was a little girl. Her anorexia had me hesitant about her living alone over in Washington but I see I had nothing to worry about because you seem to have helped her, for that I thank you," he confessed.

"Mr. Madison?"

"Please, call me Mark," he offered.

"Mark, if I may ask. How many times was Gracie really hospitalized?" I gulped.

"Twenty-three since she was ten years old, as she got older it got worse," Mark sighed rubbing his temples, as if he got a headache just thinking about it.

"She only told me a few, twenty-three is not a few," I mumbled.

"Grace is very indifferent about her hospitalizations. Even now that she's practically healed, she is," Mark shook his head.

"She's not completely indifferent about the hospitalizations, she helped a little girl earlier in the month by saying she spent most of her years in the hospital," I informed him.

"That's just her making sure nobody has to feel the ups and downs she's gone through. She thinks she was totally in control subconsciously and she doesn't want you to freak out," he told me.

"But I really want to get a sense of her, of how she was. I want to know her past even if it was painful. But knowing it could help me help her," I sighed.

Mark began to rummage through his desk drawers until he pulled out a worn out journal.

"This is the first journal of Grace. A couple weeks before she was officially adopted and living with us until she was 10. I'm still working on the second journal of Grace; I'll be done with it once she's 18. I want you to have the first one, read it. You'll learn many things about her younger self," he smiled and handed me the journal.

"Thanks Mr. Madi- I mean Mark," I said.

"Your welcome, son," he nodded.

He clapped me on the back as we walked out of his office. I put the journal in my bag in Gracie's room and headed back out to where Gracie was.

10 PM

Gracie and I lay in her bed as we heard her parents argue downstairs. It was moments like these when I was happy to know I would never stop loving Gracie and we would never fight like this. Some people were bitter that you don't get to choose for yourself. Those are the thoughts of the un-Imprinted but to me, I think Imprinting is one big honking sign in your face. Saying "She's the one; there's no one else but her." I loved being a werewolf and being Imprinted. It was like finding my whole self in a matter of minutes. Gracie was the missing piece to my puzzle—now that is incredibly sappy, but that's the Imprint speaking for me.

Gracie's breathing slowed and I knew she fell asleep. She was so worn out from the day and her mom had begun to yell at her once the family left. Her dad quickly stopped her though. I took her upstairs to her room and now she fell asleep and I soon followed. I was ready to go home and I'm sure Gracie was too.

"Merry Christmas, Gracie. I love you," I whispered before nodding off.

Just before I closed my eyes she whispered back in her sleep.

"I love you too, Seth. I love you too."


	36. Unforgettable Moment

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! It has been way too long! I just haven't had the thoughts in my head and some other things came up and other stories overtook this one! Here is a long needed update; I'm skipping ahead later because I don't want it to drag! I own nothing! Enjoy what you have deserved for quite some time. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**5 Months Later **

**Seth's POV**

"Seth, SSSEETTHH, Seth," Gracie called out weakly from the living room. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked down the steps to see Gracie sprawling over the couch, her oversized stomach dwarfing her.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, pushing her locks from her face. She was overly warm and sweating.

"I don't feel so good," she murmured, her eyelids looking heavy.

"Like possible contractions or you just feel throw up sick?" I began to get worried.

"Throw up sick," she mumbled quietly. I quickly pulled the waste bin over to her as started to gag. She tossed her cookies and I quickly pulled her hair back.

"I'm going to call Carlisle," I told her, stroking her hair. I quickly got up and walked upstairs to our room. I pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, and grabbed my cell phone off its charger.

I clicked on Carlisle's contact information and the phone began to call him.

"Hello Seth," Carlisle greeted me.

"Hey Carlisle, Gracie is sick. I don't know what's wrong," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair roughly. Gracie wretched again from downstairs, I cringed.

"I'll be right over, get her to drink some water," Carlisle said softly and hung up.

I jogged down to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle that hadn't made it into the fridge yet.

"Carlisle said to drink some water," I handed her the bottle open. She nodded miserably and drank. She hadn't me the bottle back and jerked. "What?"

"The triplets are riled up. They've been kicking nonstop since I got sick," she choked out and dry heaved into the waste bin.

I rubbed her back and five minutes later Carlisle showed up.

"Still throwing up?" he asked me.

I nodded as she dry heaved once again, she cried because she was in pain.

Carlisle touched her forehead and checked her pulse.

"I don't think her body is able to handle the triplets anymore. It's beginning to think the triplets are foreign organisms. Her immune system is trying to shed them," Carlisle hypothesized.

"What should we do?" I whispered.

"Let's see if we can keep this up for at least another two weeks. I'll get her hook up to an IV, and I'll have Esme come and take care of her," Carlisle sighed and left quickly, but returned with a bunch of equipment and Esme.

"Let's bring her to the bedroom so she can lie down fully," Carlisle suggested. I nodded. I picked up Gracie gently and carried her up the steps. I set her on the bed and she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

Esme sat at the end of the bed and put Gracie's feet in her lap.

"Hey," Gracie greeted her with a weak smile.

"Hey darling, we'll get you through this. Let me know if you need anything," Esme patted her legs.

Gracie whimpered and grabbed her stomach. We all paused and looked at her nervously.

"They're just kicking me in the ribs," she told us. We relaxed a little and Carlisle began to hook up all the equipment.

He inserted the IV into her hand, and a finger clip for her pulse. He also attached a monitor to her stomach to monitor the triplets' heartbeats.

"Now all we have to do is wait and see," Carlisle murmured and checked all the readings.

**A week and a half later**

"I haven't seen any improvement," Carlisle told the whole family as they sat in Gracie and I's living room. The Cullen's and the Pack had been coming and going keeping Gracie company.

I shoved my face into my hands. I was deprived of sleep because I was worried, and the constant beeping of the monitors increased my worry.

"We've got to be able to do something," Rosalie piped up looking distraught.

"The only thing I can think of is doing C-section, but the triplets are very small and still have two months until full term," Carlisle admitted.

There was a sharp intake of breath from upstairs and cry of pain.

Rosalie was up the stairs in a flash, followed by Carlisle and I.

We froze at the sight. Grace was sitting in a puddle of water on the bed and blood. She raised a shaking hand that had crimson red blood dripping down it. Her lips quivered as tears ran down her face.

"Seth," she sobbed. I quickly strode over to her and took her in my arms.

"We've got to get her to the hospital now," Carlisle said urgently, "Seth carry her down to my car. Rose, get a bag ready for her and the triplets."

I swooped her up and moved as fast as I could without jarring her too much. I set her in the back seat and buckled her up. Rosalie climbed in back with her and had Gracie rest her head on her lap.

I quickly sat in the passenger seat as Carlisle got in and we tore out of the driveway. I saw the rest of the family get in their cars and follow us.

"Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I need an OR room open. We need an emergency C-section for triplets for a Gracelen Rae Madison—mother. Seth Harry Clearwater is allowed all access, he is the father. Patient is seventeen, and seven months pregnant. Have 3 incubators ready to go and a team of operation staff at the ready. I will be there in about ten minutes," Carlisle gave the hospital a heads up. When we pulled up a man took Carlisle's car and parked it. They had a gurney ready as I carried her in. I was given a hospital bracelet stating I was the father.

"Get her prepared, Seth and Rose come with me to get into scrubs and cleaned up. I know Grace is going to want you in there Rose to oversee things," Carlisle and all of us power walked to the prep room. Carlisle handed me a set of scrubs and pulled them on. Carlisle and Rosalie were already scrubbing their arms up. I quickly joined them. I was handed a face and hair cover. We bustled in to the OR where they already had Grace in the middle of the room, the curtain drawn so she couldn't see her stomach. An oxygen mask was on her face, an IV was hooked back up, and they had already given her a drug to get rid of any sensation and pain. Rosalie and I sat on either side of her head and held her hand.

Tears streamed down Gracie's face.

"I'm scared," she choked out.

"Shhh, it's going to be fine sweetheart, the triplets will be fine," I stroked her face reassuringly. I wasn't sure with everything would be fine, but I had to have faith.

"Carlisle will take of them, no worries, and I will be in the NICU while you recover," Rosalie told her calmly, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"We've got to move quickly," Carlisle told his staff, and Carlisle began the C-section.

Time went by agonizingly slow as Carlisle had to make the incisions at a human pace. The monitors started to beep slower and something went off.

"Stay strong Grace," Carlisle told her. My heart began to get caught in my throat as I saw her heart rate slowing abnormally.

There was a cry from a baby, I lifted my head up from Grace to see a nurse rush to Carlisle and take the baby to get cleaned up over in the corner of the OR.

"We've got one boy Grace," he announced, she smiled weakly and cried.

A minute later there was another cry.

"Another boy," Carlisle informed us.

"Almost there Grace," I squeezed her hand; her heart rate was to slow for me to be calm.

Finally Carlisle removed the last triplet and cry rang out in the room.

"Three boys Grace," Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh my," Grace whispered tears still streaming, "Seth, can you see them? Are they healthy?"

"They're only around 5 pounds, so they'll have to be in the NICU for a while," Rosalie smiled,  
"But I don't sense any other problems besides the weight, they are breathing just fine on their own. They just have to monitor them for standard procedure."

The Nurses came over and held out our triplets to us. Grace and I cried tears of joy for these healthy babies, we were so lucky.

They were placed in their incubators and taken to the NICU, Rosalie followed them out.

Carlisle began to stitch up Gracelen and stroked her face and kept kissing her forehead.

"You are amazing, I love you so much," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," she mumbled before her eyelids fluttered shut.

"It's okay Seth; the drugs just put her to sleep is all. She was exhausted," Carlisle reassured me as he saw the worry on my face.

Carlisle finished and they wheeled Gracelen to recovery, and one of the nurses took me to the NICU. Rosalie was standing guard in front of all three of their incubators.

My sons, I had three sons. They were amazing. I rested my hands on top of the incubators and stared at their sleeping forms.

"Babies are so breathtaking," Rosalie commented.

"Thank you for coming in there with us Rosalie," I thanked her.

"It's not a problem; I wanted to be there for Grace and the triplets," she shook her head.

"Mr. Clearwater, do you have the names picked out yet?" one of the Nurses asked me as she held a clipboard.

"I want to wait to do this once my girlfriend has woken up. We really didn't decide on a third boy name," I told her.

The Nurse smiled kindly and walked away.

"Do you want to hold them?" Rosalie asked.

"Can I?" I wondered.

"Yes, they're not hooked up to anything but heart monitors, just don't stray from the machine," Rosalie informed me.

I picked up Baby Madison/Clearwater #1.

"Hi there buddy, it's so nice to finally meet you outside of your mommy's tummy," I talked to him, his little eyes fluttered open to reveal Gracie's blue eyes.

One by one I held each of them and they all had Gracie's beautiful eyes.

"Seth and Rosalie, Grace is back in her room and awake," Carlisle told us. We gently set down two of the three triplets and walked briskly to her room as Carlisle led the way.

Gracie looked in the doorway as I let out a laugh. She was sitting up drinking an apple juice box.

I quickly ran to her side and hugged her.

"Ow, stitches sweetheart," she reminded me. I quickly released her and tears of happiness welled up in my eyes.

"They are amazing Gracie, they have your beautiful eyes," I told her. She smiled and kissed me tenderly.

"Speaking of babies, here are your lovely sons Ms. Madison," the Nurse who had come up to me before walked in with other nurses following behind with the incubators.

Gracie began to cry in happiness.

"They're healthy?" she asked Carlisle.

"For premature triplets astoundingly, they will stay in the NICU for a week for monitoring in case anything comes up. Otherwise, they are perfectly healthy as if they were full term, no respiratory or heat problems," Carlisle smiled and winked at us.

"Do you have names?" the Nurse asked us.

"In order of birth: Ashton Rory Clearwater, Noah Grayson Clearwater, and Harry Brayden Clearwater," Gracie looked me in the eyes as she said the last one.

"After my father?" I held back more tears.

"Yes, it seemed ideal, and it came to me in my drugged state of recovery," she giggled hugging me.

"They're perfect names," I whispered.

"Now, I need you to write down their names so I can get their birth certificates printed," the nurse handed Gracie the clip board and pen to fill out all of the paper work.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Rosalie asked Gracie giddily.

"Or two at a time and Seth can have the third," Gracie suggested.

"Of course, and I can get a picture," Rosalie smiled and moved the tray over Gracie's bed away. She handed Gracie Ashton and Noah, and me Harry. Rosalie pulled out a very expensive camera from Gracie's duffel bag and turned it on, "Smile."

I had never smiled so big in my whole life; this was one of my happiest days. I had three amazing sons, and a beautiful girlfriend.

This moment would never be forgotten, and it would forever be caught in that picture.

I was a father and I felt on top of the world.

**A/N: I promise there will be more to come. Did you like it? REVIEW! I will do my best to update as fast as I can! Thank you for reading and putting up with my terrible updating skills.**


End file.
